The Memories of Modern Life
by Auburn Cresents
Summary: Naraku has finally been defeated and the Shikon Jewel is now whole and back in Kagome's possession. With a new character the group is now awaiting a new adventure. Entering Kagome's world! What will become of this...wait...Sesshomaru's coming?
1. Prologue

This story is dedicated to my friends…Shania, Katie, Amanda, Caitlyn (Caitie Manda), Elizabeth and Hayley. Thank you all for letting me have bright ideas to start this story!

**Prologue**

The beginning of something new, the end of something memorable…

A young sixteen year old human with dark brown hair and teal eyes wore a green sweater and long jeans. She was a new student in a junior high school in Tokyo for the past few months. She was taller than the average teen by just three inches and was thin with some curves on her. She came from the Japanese town of Kyoto and lived with her mother and father in an apartment.

From still getting use to the huge school she had made some friends. She and her four friends were like a little clique and always spoke of gossip at times. Well that was the only thing they could talk about there. Though one of her friends had been absent from school a lot like an everyday hobby since she arrived to the school. And all the absent excuses were of terrible diseases that at times were contagious and very deadly. The adolescence always worried about her health but at times she thought that the sicknesses that her friend had seemed like a bunch of ludicrous. Once in a while she would think that her friend would be just trying to stay out of school for as long as can and fake her illnesses. Maybe her parents were careless and don't care about their daughters future? They don't care if their daughter doesn't graduate and have a bright life

This was one of the reasons why she is going to her place. Also because her other three friends told her that she had just got out of the hospital a few days ago at school yesterday and they felt bad that they couldn't have time to visit from all the studying to do on a big test. So this girl recommended that she would go over and check on her. What better time to go over on a weekend.

She hadn't been to her place before but from her friends she got directions. Knowing that this was the place in remembering how her friends had described it. By a busy street were some large set of stone shrine steps that were almost as high as her three story apartment complex. She was in awe.

_That's a lot of frickin' steps! _

She had been fit from athletics so she easy took on those steps with no sweat. Ringing the door bell she awaited for someone to answer as she observes the place. I was very clean and it had a well house and a huge tree with a miniature fence around it. A grown woman with short brunette hair slides her door open with a warm smile that made you fell welcomed from the start, "hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, um…I-I'm new here so I wanted to make sure if this is the place where Higarashi, Kagome lives," politely says the teen.

"Are you one of her friends?" the woman asks.

"Yeah, I'm also friends with – and they said they come here to visit from time to time – um…Edi, Yuka, and Ayumi," says the new girl of this shrine.

"Oh, well were so glad that you could come to see her but she isn't here. She's at her Uncle's for the weekend," the woman sadly utters in secretly making an untold lie.

"Well I just came here to check on her that's all. Seeing if she's alright from hearing everything at the school," she facts.

"How sweet of you. Oh, I'm sorry my name is Mayu Higarashi, Kagome's mother. You can call me Ms. Higarashi if you want too," Kagome's mother announces with apologizes, "and what's your name?"

"Yuri."

"Well it's been nice meeting you Yuri and sorry again for my daughters absence from school. She has never been so sick like this before that it's unbelievable," Mayu's voice had its tone of fret and anxiety for her child.

"I hope Kagome gets better then."

"Arigato, do you want me to drive you home to make up for you taking your time to come here? I don't mind," the mother adds in having her hands on her thighs.

"No it's alright but thanks anyway," Yuri walks off with a wave. Mayu returns the favor, "I'll tell her that you dropped by."

Saying goodbye Yuri sighs in disappointment, "man, walked all this way for nothin'." She then felt a bizarre eerie chill go down her spine and turns toward the shrine's well house. Like it was calling her. Going over she enters in the small building. She began to wonder if this was a good idea as her eyes adjust to the darkness. She then yelps as she felts the soft fur of a fat cat fractioning against one of her bony ankles. Thinking she had a heart attack she calms down her breathing and glances at the cat again.

_This must the cat that Kagome talked about. What was is name….oh yeah Buyo. _

The human buckles her knees as she arches to pet Buyo at her feet. The cat runs off in having his attention toward something else. Yuri then sees an old wooden well that had been worn out for ages. Dust and wood splinters were all over it that it looks as if it could collapse any minute. The more she stares at the dried up well the more something tells her to go to it. Her subconscious maybe?

Planting her hands on the edge and bending over the hole she stood on her tippy toes on the tip of her auburn tennis shoes. She takes precaution as the area began to get quiet…too quiet. A swift, powerful wind then comes out of nowhere and hits her back. The young lady then grips her hands on the lip of the well in holding on for dear life. One fall could be her death. She prays that she doesn't tip over with very freighting eyes. She stares at the soil down at the bottom of the well. Her lips squeeze in a straight line.

Her prayers weren't answered when the ledge of the well that she held on to broke from the pressure of her weight and hands. She gasps and calls out a diminutive scream of surprise as she falls into the well. Diving head first she knew she wouldn't survive this fall in this position. Beads of sweat surface on her forehead. All she could do was to shut her teal orbs and wait for death to take her…

It never came…


	2. Chpt 1 A New Adventure

**Chapter 1: A New Adventure **

"Kagome?" whispering, a female demon with the breed of half dog and half wolf had been sitting right next to a priestess inside Kaede's hut by the warmth of the fire.

"What is it Yuri," said the priestess happily. Looking at her with an ear to ear smile.

Scooting closer to her Yuri covers the girl's ear with her hand and puts her mouth close to it, "Can you meet me at the Bone Eaters well when the sun hits the horizon and have a girl to girl type of talk with me, please?,"

With her smile quickly fading into a concerned look Kagome said with a tone of understanding "Sure."

Trying to quickly change the subject Kagome turned her head away from Yuri's as the demon did the same. Before saying anything further due she glances at the fire as it was slowly dimming. Lacking for more wood. Turning her vision from the fire and sliding it around the hut she saw the demon slayer Sango, the monk Miroku, the little eight year old fox demon Shippo, and the fire demon cat Kirara eating their noon meal. Noticing there was no fire wood she looks at her empty bowl which was once filled with stew, put the bowl aside from her lap, and walks to the entrance of the hunt, "I'm going to get more fire wood."

As the sun was slowly sinking its first half under the horizon, it makes its last gaze at the Bone Eaters well where the seventeen year old teens would meet for their future pep -talk.

Yuri was already there waiting for the now late priestess. Balancing on the edge of the well she sat there daydreaming. Listening for any sound in the distance she stares at the grass thinking of someone she had been secretly having a growing care for, Sesshomaru. Thinking of his circled shaped amber eyes, long straight silver hair that shined in the moon light, and last his face in which has twin maroon stripes on each side of his cheeks and a purple crescent moon on his forehead she thought of him as…decent.

_At__least__more__interesting__than__the__idiotic,__thoughtless,__no__good,__insensible__Inuyasha__…__BAKA!_

Sesshomaru however has always had a straight face, never showing one smile to the naked eye she always thought that she could at least put a smirk on his serious looks. Being the normal teenager that she is her eyes were half covered from her eye lids and held faint smile.

Thanks to her being a demon she then sharply hears a pair of footsteps running towards her and knowing it was Kagome she could smell her scent coming closer. Forcing her head up and erasing what was in her mind immediately she glances at Kagome who was caring her legs as far as she could in a fast pace about twenty yards away.

While stretching her legs father apart to get to her destination quickly Kagome glimpses her friend's teal eyes look up at her from waiting. Seeing that Yuri was still there she happily gave a relieved sigh and yelled her apologizes as she reaches the well. Stopping to catch her breath she bent over, resting her hands on her bony knees, and pants.

Standing up Yuri wore a dirty red fabric that cases around her from the folds of her armpits to her lower abdomen with a small bronze armored plate covering her breasts. A light purple skirt cuts to her mid thighs with the fabric made from a regular kimono, and medal bands also encircled her upper arms with the exact color as her armor with very pale lavender sleeves attached to the medal bands that reached down to her finger tips with an intricate design of cherry blossoms. To keep her warm she had another layer of low thigh leggings that were stained in a midnight purple, and leather flip flips that encircled her heels and ankles. Normally it depended on her mood but today she wore black, finger less gloves that went with her outfit very oddly.

Yuri curves her hand to push the remains of her straight, light brown hair (mixture of white hair from a dog demon and dark brown from the wolf demon) that were in the way of her peach colored face. Her elf ears expose; pointing out two indigo stripes on each of her ear lobes and on her right cheek is a marking in shape of an upside down triangle that has a teal color that resembles her eyes, but darker.

Questioned she said "What took you so long; you're never late getting to places?"

With a little snap at the edge of her tongue Kagome replies, "Well don't blame me, someone back there doesn't know the word of privacy and almost wouldn't let me go alone to this girl talk of yours."

Yuri looked at the furious teenager. Her appearance spoke with a glance of 'mess with me and your dead meat'_._

_Crap what did I say .Did she not want to come at all but was trying to hide her feelings to be nice and I messed it up with my own dam mouth?_

Kagome is the nicest girl alive but not the right type of person to get mad because when she blows up you'll be under her wrath until you beg for mercy.

Freaking out in a frozen stance her teal eyes expand like saucers as she imagines herself begging down to her knees with her hands clapped together.

_I'm sorry, duck tape my mouth if you have to I'll do anything! Just don't purify me!_

But she couldn't do that, instead she stood her ground and prepares to face the consequences.

"Oh my gosh your face looks so pale all of the sudden Yuri…,"with a changed attitude the feel-my-wrath girl then realizes why Yuri's expression was in that state and quickly stutters in her following words, "N-n-no I'm not mad at you its In-Inuyasha he wouldn't let me go in the forest this l-late with m-me being alone …" taking deep breaths to slowly calm down she starts her saying again, "I told him why I needed to go and that I had my bow and arrow with me in case of any danger but…but he is just…,"raising her hand and turning it into a fist her anger surfaces, "…just so dam stubborn! I know he said he would protect me with his life and promised not to let any thing hurt me, but I think he's over doing it like I'm some burden to him, like I can't protect myself enough for him to now that, like I'm a helpless child whose a pray to everything out there. I understand how he feels but can he just have a little confidence in me for once?" Kagome began breaking out into tears in being so sensitive to her emotions and sniffs from her nose running.

Yuri smelt the salt from her tears and softly embraces her with a gentle hug. Hoping to comfort her.

"Kagome don't cry, just be lucky that you have someone like him to be with. He treats you like that because of all of the other battles between Naraku, you sometimes get hurt and Inuyasha never forgives himself because he wasn't there in time. He just doesn't want to lose you is all," she held a smirk on her face, "but I will take your reward on saying he is over protective because we defeated Naraku mouths ago and the Shikon Jewel is safely purified and guarded by you. The demons that come to take the jewel on everyday basis to become more powerful are very low-level that you can destroy them with one shot of your arrow. And he is pretty stupid because it's like he's calling me a weakling, like he thinks that I can't also protect you out here if danger turns along."

Kagome chuckles at that last part. And tears were already dried with leaving just salty tear stains on her cheeks. Separating their hug Yuri put her hands on her friend's shoulders and glares at her with a sincere look in her eye as she looks into Kagome's coffee ones, "Okay?" Kagome nodded and her lips shape in a half circle.

"So what did you want to talk about alone," mutters Kagome changing the subject to get her mind off of it.

Yuri's eyes open wide as her pupils got smaller, "I totally forgot about that, you filled my mind on Inuyasha so much that all I can think is his stupidity through out the year that I've kn-"

"What did you want to talk about? I don't want to talk about Inuyasha anymore right now…it brings too many memories in my head and as you already know some aren't that pleasant."

"Sorry, sorry, I don't mean to make you think of those events I'm just trying to make you laugh. Anyway, what I wanted to talk to you about is that maybe we could take our friends on another adventure like we use to." Now Kagome though she was crazy as hell.

"Why would we all go on another adventure? We've basically been all over Japan and there's no reason to without an enemy to kill or any more jewel shards to find, since there all put back together," she points at the sacred jewel or Shikon jewel in a little pocket tied around her neck.

"And besides all of us as a group have been traveling non stop for over a year trying to kill Naraku and we finally finish him off. Don't you think we need some rest and prepare for our future? Miroku and Sango are getting married in a few months and have decided to stay and raise a family here in Kaede's village, Shippo is going back to his home land to learn how to be a fully trained fox demon, and Kirara is going to go with Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, to become a better demon slayer."

Yuri was in shock at the news that Kagome gave, but what surprises her most is that Kagome didn't even mention about herself and Inuyasha's.

_What__about__their__future?_

Making up her mind; she asks Kagome plain and simple with a sad and curious expression on her face, "What about you and Inuyasha?"

"What did I just say about Inuyasha a moment-"

"I don't care; I know that you deeply care- no, you love Inuyasha. And I'm not the only one who knows this Kagome. What about you two's future!"

Kagome didn't say anything and stares at the well. Sadness was written all over her face.

"I'm not meaning to hurt your feelings between ya'll but you guys at least have a future for one another." Kagome eventually didn't budge in her position. Like she was tied to it. Yuri gets frustrated. Her teal orbs glare closely in her eyes and then looks at the well, and that she found out the answer. It was what Kagome was looking at, the well.

While setting her eyes on the well she turns her head to Kagome who was still staring at the dried up well and questions her one last time, "It's because of the well isn't? You're afraid of it closing… aren't you?"

The miko moves her head up and down. Answering her question she bites her bottom lip and tears travel down her cheeks again. The remain of silence fills the area as, to what felt like hours, Kagome's voice brakes out from the opening of her mouth mumbling, "I'm afraid that I'll have to pick between the two worlds, and if I pick here, five hundred years in the past, I'll end up missing my family and end up feeling home sick, but if I choose to live in my own time, my birth place, I'll miss all of ya'll dearly. I'll especially miss Inuyasha. And if I live, in a world without him, I'm afraid that I'll never get over him and move on."

"From what you're saying I think it's already clearly said from my perspective. You belong in the past. Sure you'll become home sick at the beginning, but that never lasts forever. And either way…there's always going to be a person that you'll miss dearly, but at least it's not that specific person that you can't live without, or even move on. Ask yourself; what do you want? What does your heart desire the most?"

Kagome knew she was right at the very beginning. Except for Sango and her mother Yuri understood her more deeply than anyone else and she has always had trust in helping her out. Her mind was still in a bubble of possibilities, confusion, and making choices but she still had to give her friend an answer.

"I'm still not specific about what time I should live in but…all I know is that I want my relationship with Inuyasha to still hold strong for the years to come…maybe even stronger."

Yuri knew that her companion wouldn't answer her question straight from the very beginning but still had hope. It's not easy making that type decision in just one night, because when you sometimes make a choice it can be permanent and depending on what you choose you can regret in making that decision for the rest of your life.

"Well whatever you decide is your choice on what you think is right not…on what others think. And if you ever need help you can always come to me or Sango."

"Thank you." Kagome speaks and Yuri said nothing. She didn't need to.

"What about your future though Yuri? Are you going back to the modern time?"

"Hell no, I'm staying here. And I'm staying here because my family thinks I'm dead, you know that. Remember about over a year ago when I accidentally fell into the well, I just attended your school, and came back three days later hearing news reports of that teenaged girl burned in a alley way," Kagome nods, "well that girl was the same age as I and so I guess it gave my parents the conclusion that the girl was me. And at that time I was having trouble in the feudal era because of the battle with that snake demon. So when I came back and found that on the T.V my family was already buried that girl with my name embedded on her tomb stone, and they moved before I could decide how to confront him. I don't know where they are now. So that's one reason why I'm staying here and the other is that I don't have to hide my true self here compared in the future. I was a human for almost seventeen years and ever since I met you and went through that well it's like I had a demon locked inside me all my life and suddenly showed itself and changed my appearance. It's like it sheltered itself because in the future demons don't exist anymore…so it's like it was trying to protect itself and me from any harm of people thinking I was some kind of freak. Here though…demons are everywhere and it's like that demonic part of me wasn't afraid to show itself anymore. It came out and I became a demon, and ever since I knew I was a demon I've never felt so free. My body, mind, and soul have chosen this place for me and I feel happy here."

"Meaning…in a short way…your future is to follow your path and see where it takes you," utters Kagome romantically.

"I guess you could say that," mumbling, Yuri rubs her hand on the back of her head, closing her oval eyes, and did a fake smile.

"So it's settled, no more adventures….got it!"

"That's not the type of adventure I was talking about though."

"Now you're confusing me Yuri."

"When I meant by taking our friends in an adventure I meant by saying is that if we could take them to the future with us and visit there for a while," Yuri squealing with delight.

"What...y-you're telling me that you w-want to take our friends to the future and l-let them visit there like some kind of vacation." Stuttering in her words she became in shock of experience.

"Yeah, they've never crossed the well before, well except dog boy, and since the sacred jewel is whole again I bet that it can take all of us to the future and they can see your family. They'll know what it's like to live in our time, and there's lots of fun stuff for them to do over there, especially since it's the summer time. It'll be like a whole new word for them to explore all over again," after finishing Yuri is now very eager to hear her answer.

"Well since our arch enemy is dead, and the Jewel is complete. Then…then I say that would be…a splendid idea Yuri," cries Kagome and Yuri jumps three feet in the air. Burst out her excitement.

Kagome giggles, "You're kidding, that's all you wanted to talk about this whole time!"

Yuri nods.

"Then why are you making it such a big deal in keeping it a secret?"

"Cause I wanted to know how you felt about it first then just spilling it to the whole world, and I want it to be a surprise." Yuri was always the one to make the surprises come alive.

"This might actually turn out to be the best summer ever."

Yuri checks her surroundings to see if anybody had been nearby, but from her nose nobody was around. Seeing that it was dark with the waning third-quarter moon glowing amongst the night sky Yuri yawns and knew it was time to head back to the village.

Repeating what she said in her mind's work she tells Kagome, seeing only her raven black hair from the female gazing at the moon, "We should go back to the village before your boyfriend gets all crazy and comes to find you because I know that he will not rest until you come back safe and sound."

"Okay," beams Kagome and starts heading towards the direction of the village followed by Yuri.

An upset two hundred year old inuhanyou was leaning against the front entrance wall of Kaede's hut waiting for Kagome to come back since he promised to stay there until she came back. He was the only member of the group with dog like ears on top of his head in which Kagome adored about him. With long silver hair and bangs in which covered his amber eyes he growls in getting inpatient as the minutes past. He, like other demons, can live for a long life style for over a thousand years and - from the phase of his face and body – seemed to be the age of Kagome, seventeen. Even though he is centuries years old his age never mattered to Kagome. At his great age his mind was as of a seventeen year old as well. Which gave him an immature, idiotic mind, as Yuri would call it.

Suddenly his pointed white dog ears swivels to the sound where two young girls were talking. His sensitive nose sniffs the air and smelt rosemary in the air as it was Yuri whom he smelt in the distance. Though, his mind was focused on one scent that smelled of a faint aroma of lavender blossoms that he grew to love so much. Turning his head towards the lovely scent he caught Kagome trotting along with the demon and ran to her in his red kimono. Bear footed his face was full of rage as he yelled, "What's took you so long wench it's pitch dark! Man you humans are so stupid!"

Now Yuri was pissed, "Well for your information buddy, I was with Kagome the whole time, and you can look all over her if you want and not a single scratch will be there. What's wrong with humans anyway your part one yourself. And at least they put their brains back in there heads after washing it!"

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M A BAKA!" shouts Inuyasha, baring his fangs as Yuri did the same, "That's one way to say it!"

Leaning towards each other a demonic aura of anger starts flooding around the area. Inuyasha was preparing himself for a fight as his claws were ready to tear flesh as Yuri prepares for action as well. Suddenly a wave of a blue and white high school uniform blocked between the two's connections.

Kagome ran towards the silver haired teen presenting her arms around his waist as she gives him a warm hug showing all of her emotions to him at the same time. Because of her quick appearance Inuyasha tried not to claw her delicate skin in his position by expanding his arms out. Flinching, he widens his golden pools at her warm embrace.

"K-Kagome," not knowing what to do next he put his arms down helplessly and relaxes his muscles. Visioning her head resting sideways on his chest he hears a voice that was gentle and comforting.

"Please don't fight; I've been through enough already today. Please Inuyasha no more violence," whispering with her eye lids closed Kagome's tone began to ache with all of her emotions spilling from the past evening. Listening to her kind words Inuyasha catches clapping in the background.

Craning her head back and forth Yuri had her eyes shut from being a witness of what just happened, and has her hip bulging out on the side of her body.

"Good job Kagome," now swaying her hip to the right side whilst her eyes open up the clapping stops, "The priestess once again tames the creature."

Inuyasha's anger was building up the scale from her annoying voice. From an arm bending backwards his hand balls into a fist. Kagome could feel the presence of the anger that she knew all to well starting to amplify itself again. Scrunching her shoulders together against her head she only pulls him closer to her by tightening her grip on him.

Feeling her grasp getting tense he wrapped his once battled arm around her waist. Barely touching her with his sharp claws. Raising his other arm up he points his index finger at Yuri, "You're lucky this time; because next time I won't let this go that easily."

Yuri nods in response of his suggestion and strolls around them and heads towards Kaede's hut where the remaining of the group is. Kagome slowly raises her head up to him and releases her lengthy arms around him saying, "Arigato."

"Keh, no big deal," turning his head from her view; Inuyasha tries to avoid her so she couldn't witness the hidden blush on his cheeks.

Making the first move Kagome told him, "Uhhh-um…you know you can let go of me know," seeing that Kagome's arms were not wrapped around him anymore, but he was still holding her close to him, he swiftly put his arm down, loosing his grip on her in lightning speed, "y-yeah…right."

16


	3. Chpt 2 Blackout!

**Chapter 2: Blackout!**

**H**umming a song, Sango settles against the west side of the wall with gloomy eyes melting in the sight of the fire.

"Inuyasha has been being more of a baka every day since Naraku died," whined Shippo, interrupting the silence knowing that Inuyasha was outside stubbornly waiting for Kagome.

"Oh, Shippo don't be so rash, he is like that because he is being more protective over Kagome since their relationship has been growing by the months to come," as Miroku's - a young man at nineteen - voice was heard in the small space of the hut across from Sango with Shippo sitting right beside him.

Also glancing at the fire with a orange lollypop in his mouth, in which he got from Kagome after she had visited her family in the future, Shippo continued, "I know, but he is so whacked up about Kagome going out to the well at this time of night when she has Yuri to protect her," trying to win the battle of words between the lecherous monk.

"But nothing compares to love when you don't want your soul mate to get hurt, especially if it's Kagome," repeated the monk as he is imagining something whilst gazing at the wood-made ceiling of the hut with a perverted smirk planted on his face.

"What's that smirk on your face monk," a pair of fire, chocolate eyes appear to be glaring at him for the longest time with a straight face adding to it.

"S-Sango, I am innocent," he tried to cool his fiancée down with a smile curved on his lips as his eyes were closed. With her face turned to the side, her straight dark brown bangs were covering her full-of-anger eyes. She didn't reply.

"What? Are you thinking that I would pick Kagome over you Sango? I would never and even if that were true Inuyasha would kill me if I even laid a hand on her," as Miroku finished his sentence a tiny jerk on the sleeve of his indigo kimono made him look at the little boy. Cute round eyes were popping out of his eye sockets while the boy was looking at Sango.

"I wouldn't say anything else Miroku," cries Shippo with his head still in the direction of Sango as his kiddy tone warns him. Miroku gazes over at the demon slayer and saw her hand grasp a black band that was attached to her Hiraikosu in which was lying innocently on the wooden floor right by her. Miroku's eyes burst out and he suddenly sits up straight against the wall. His neck hair sticking up from his epidermis. Sweat breaking from his brow his irises didn't budge from her hand trying to detect any movement that would result to weeks of painful bruises.

"What took you so long…," Inuyasha's voice abruptly bangs through the oak walls of the hut. Shippo then smells Kagome's sweet perfume along with the mixture of Yuri's and Inuyasha's and hops up with excitement. From the death of his mother and later father, whom he died from being killed by the Thunder Brothers two years ago, Kagome has been like an adopted mother to Shippo. Stepping closer towards the doorway Miroku grabs his furry tail from going anywhere.

"Ow, Miroku let…,"

"Shhhh," ignoring him, Miroku places a finger on the middle of his lips staring at Shippo acutely. Shippo stood still as a statue; zigzagging his turquoise irises back and forth the width of his eyes in case he missed anything. Finally using the use of his ears the fox demon hears an argument occurring outside. Miroku had his eyes on a specific spot to stare at blankly while mostly concentrating on the sounds outside. Cupping his ears to hear better Miroku heard Yuri's strong tone almost uproaring over Inuyasha's tormenting yell.

"…you can look all over her if…," shouted Yuri.

"There they go again," Sango mutters, peeking out the curtain of the window sightseeing. Not noticing that she had got up from her spot and peeked out the window Miroku stood up and walks up towards her. Still having Shippo tugged by the tail.

_I hope she still doesn't have that grudge on me._

Finding some room over the little opening the monk sees the two demons fighting like a time bomb. The little boy was getting light headed from all the blood going into his big head from being dangled upside down and squirms "Hey, you jerk put me down, what did I do to deserve this?"

"Oh, sorry Shippo," and Miroku gently releases him on the floor letting him land on his back.

"Miroku," Sango elbows him on the side of his ribs where a sharp pain surfaces while the man was still dealing with the kid.

"Ow, Sango," whispers the said man while rubbing between his sore ribs. Sango's eyes were still glued at the view outside. Taking another view himself he swiftly puts his hand over his forehead pushing up his brown, spiky bangs out of the way. Opening his mouth slightly his pupils shrunk to the size of a pebble. Sango just kept her sight as steady as possible. Trying not to squeal out of joy. Their minds were going blank by the second as they were seeing their two best buddies hugging each other.

_I wish Sango could do that more…she's still too embarrassed._

Getting her brain back to focus mode Sango whispers, "Now that's something you don't see every day."

"What's going on let me see," grumbles Shippo, jumping up on Sango's shoulder. Squishing his head in between their's he tries to catch a good look on what was happening but mission impossible. Sighing in disappointment he turns around from the two heads and sat on the back side of her shoulder bored out of his mind.

Spying at the lovely pair Yuri begins walking over to the hut as silently as an assassin that only the eavesdropping young woman sharply glimpses her coming. Therefore with her alarmed eyes she panicks, "crap!" Miroku still had the expression stamped on him with his hand still super glued to the forehead of his tan skin.

Not realizing the demon coming Miroku watches the scene as a strong amount of force hits his collar bone. Flying backwards the look on his face erases back to reality, and losing his balance by stepping backward he slips. Landing on his bottom his head smacks into the wall making a dent into the wood. Blacked out where he last sat he rests there like a slug on the east side of the wall. Sango froze in her place.

" Oh my god, Miroku," covering a small hand over her mouth her oval eyes turn round as a coin as she just saw what the strength of her arms and hands did to uphold this incident. Refreshing her memory of why she quickly escaped from the window she changes her god given sight towards the bamboo door curtain and settles back down. Cuddling against the wall she glances at her beloved hopping she didn't kill him.

Shippo, the poor thing, however didn't keep himself steady on Sango's shoulder from her advanced movement that his cheeks, nose, and lips meet the floor like he was kissing it. Arms and hind legs spread out like he was road kill he right angles his exhausted arms up lifting his big head up along with his upper body. Eye lids half opened he searches over to Miroku passed out and sees Sango having a concerned look on her face in not leaving the monk out of her sight.

The very tired fox demon stood up dusting of the dust from his white shirt and jungle green pants. Rubbing his head and feeling the upcoming headache approach his emerald irises show the reflexion of the fire.

Faint sounds of weaved flip flops came to earshot as Yuri came through the doorway smiling. Continuing to walk deeper into the hut she stops dead in her tracks as she appears to be looking at one of her friends with an illusion of swirls replacing his eyes while sitting against the wall.

_Is he drunk! I don't smell any alcohol on him. _

A blank look stabs on her face as she switches her head to Sango as the slayer is wearing a light baby blue kimono on her.

"W-What happened here?" the youkai points at the male.

"Oh, umm…l-long story," lapping over her words Sango half answers her question.

5


	4. Chpt 3 Awakening Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Awakening Thoughts**

**D**awn approaches as a glow of light is painted on the horizon. It's the first gleam of light for the village of Japan on a warm spring's day of late May. Streams of light crack through the doorway and curtains as morning crawls inside the huts filled with the figures of loved ones.

An early morning riser as he is Inuyasha is the first one to see traces of daylight while sitting on a branch of a tree right next to Kaede's hut. Extending his stiff legs along the length of the branch from being up there most of the night he folds his arms touching his palms together by supporting his head from leaning on the source of the tree. The heat of the day carves on his skin feeling the warmth of the sun, and amber eyes open up as the fire in his eyes is revived from the solid ball of hot gas reaching for the sky.

Spying down at the hut he hops off the branch with enhanced speed that no human could concur on its own, and landing softly on the surface his feet scratch against the grass. Swaying his arms and legs back and forth he reached were the entire group was for the night. Stepping inside he sat down cross-legged on the wall on the far left corner and telling that everyone is still asleep he put his sword Tetsusaiga down knowing of no danger. Kagome was right next to him lying down in her blue sleeping bag with red head Shippo snuggled close to her.

_That runt needs to grow up and stop sleeping with Kagome every night. He is old enough to sleep on his own now_.

An annoying glare stuck to his face until he looked at Kagome's caressed one.

_She was the first person to accept for who I was and what I am. Of course Kikyo was the same way before she came…but…Kagome wasn't the one who asked me to be a human so she could be a normal woman. Kagome doesn't grow tired of her job that lies in this world like Kikyo did, she accepts it. Even though I feel in love with Kikyo and she still sticks into my mind. My love for Kagome is somehow… different. It feels stronger, and my heart feels more at peace when I'm with her, happy. I can never keep my eyes off of her and I'm starting to be more protective towards her than I ever did with Kikyo._

Yawning Yuri senses the force of bright light shining on her face in which demandes her eyes to awaken from a deep sleep. Squinting her eyes from being in a dark galaxy of her subconscious into a world of daylight she moans in disgust, clouding her fingers into her short, shoulder length hair. Finally distinguishing the hanyou she studies him carefully; he seemed to be day dreamy in her mind in which did not surprise her. Since it was always in the direction of Kagome and sighing she introduces herself, "You know you really suck on trying to hide your feelings you know that."

Inuyasha jumped noticing her occurrence, "Shut up!"

"Tell her, you'll have to sooner or later."

"Keh," he crooked his head knowing exactly what she meant, "It's not as easy as you think."

"She is right you know," a faint voice popps in the argument.

Slurp, slurp, slurp, and SMACK.

"Well if it isn't Myoga the flea, where've you been you coward," states Inuyasha as he sticks out his hand and holding it on his palm the flea jumps up and down in grabbing his attention, stating his tiny size.

"Ah, Inuyasha, long time no see, and why would you accuse of a poor flea on his flee of danger cause I always have business to attend to."

"Oh sure," Inuyasha mumbled sarcastically.

"Never mind that; Yuri is right Inuyasha."

"So your on her side now bloodsucker," black eyebrows range up disappearing in silver.

"Uhh, what I'm meaning to say Lord Inuyasha is that she has a point. Time will go against you and if you don't tell your feelings to her soon she will in other words move on. Remember she is a human and human's lives are very short indeed compared to a demon, and will soon want to grow a family of her own."

The display of her with another man sickened Inuyasha more than anything, "She said to me she would never leave my side," Inuyasha growled.

"Okay, then that means she has made her move and is waiting for yours," Yuri assumed standing up and walking over by him.

"What would you know," Inuyasha was testing Yuri as she plops down next to him.

"Let's I'm sort of in the position you're in," she couldn't believe she was saying this as her head.

_Yuri what are you saying you baka. Baka baka baka baka baka baka….!_

"I-I uhh, and you better keep this to yourself or else I will deform you so bad nobody will recognize you and….I'll cut off your dog ears and shave you bald," she explained. Inuyasha couldn't help but flinch and blink several times in shock.

I _can't believe I'm helping out this dill weed…_

"I have an interest in someone but he's a demon like me, and I don't know how he feels about me…but what I'm saying is that I've got like centuries of time for me to find out. You on the other hand only got the maximum of 10 years…it may not mean a lot to a demon or a half -demon like you but to Kagome it means just about everything to her."

"Feh, who would ever fall for you. You're just making that up to try to make me feel better, in which isn't working," scolds the stubborn demon.

"I say Yuri is a beautiful woman, and her blood is very tasty," Myoga frees his words as Yuri in the other hand was furious. She didn't want to consider what that dog said.

"I bet you can't even tell her straight in the eye you stupid mutt," whispered Yuri noticing Kagome stirring in her sleep.

"Yes I can," Inuyasha joins the hall of whispering not wanting to wake up the priestess as well.

"Then if you think you can...then for practice I want you to say your feelings about her and that you love her in front of me out loud, and this is a bet!"

Silence was all there was that only the tender sounds of breathing was heard while Yuri happily smirked, "Are you a wimp Inuyasha; is my bet to powerful for you?"

"No," he refuses to back down because of some girl's ridiculous bet.

"Then say it right now, and I promise not to tell Kagome, I'll let you handle that."

"You swear."

"Do I have to say it again?"

Inuyasha helplessly caught a glimpse at Myoga for any hope to get him out of this situation with words of wisdom.

"Uh...what was that Lord Sesshomaru; oh coming, you're on your own," the flea pounced off of his hand to the dark cracks of the floor.

"Sesshomaru," to check Yuri raised her head up an inch, concentrating on her nose. Smelling his scent being carried by the wind she notes, "he is here."

Along with other familiar scents she excitingly gets up, and a faint smile glows on her face as she heads out.

"Where are you going," rudely shouts Inuyasha behind her as she stops in front of the door. Her teal pools stare back at him in annoyance.

"I'm going to welcome them back, use your nose you dimwit. You should know with your keen scent of smell whose out there."

The young man huffs securing his eyes in disgust, "Well one of those scents isn't that welcoming to me."

"Ugh, at least you have to say hi to Sesshomaru for once, he is your older brother you know."

"Half-brother, remember? And to remind you when you first came to the past he was still trying to kill me to take my sword!" aiming to get to the point.

"Yeah though but that was in the past, like a year to be exact, and I think that he has accepted that he can't steal your sword since he has that new sword, Bakusaiga. And if it wasn't for his sword we could've died. So you definitely need to say thank you to him as well."

"Not gonna happen!"

"It might even bring your relationship with him a tad closer don't you think."

_Is she trying to kill me?_

"He would rather die than to get along with me and I the same."

She shrugged her shoulders, "Okay, if you say so."

"And speaking of relationships...,"confused as she is she had no idea what struck his mind, and her brows were touching together, "…either I'm imagining things or is it that you are having a caring likeness towards him?"

Blushing like a tomato around the cheeks and the tip of her pointed ears the triangle marking on her right cheek almost turned into a violet red from the reaction. Giving a death glare at him she said out loud, "IT'S YOUR IMAGINATION!"

Like a blaze of fire erupted all over her Inuyasha inches back a bit from the heat wave that went through him giving her an expose look of please-don't-kill-me.

"And we'll deal with the bet later," Inuyasha had no doubt in every part of his body that she would forget; Yuri was always the type to finish what she started.

Stepping out into nature she inhaled the fresh morning air, the sun burst all its energy onto her face making her go blind of the white light. Not seeing anything around her; her vision slowly adjusts seeing the open fields of crops and the hills of forests off in the distance of the village.

As her surroundings were clearing up and everything became crystal clear a little girl races towards her with a green blob following her. The girls was spreading her hands out in the air. The four and a half foot girl stops in front of Yuri cheering with delight, "I beat you to Kaede's hut Master Jaken."

"Rin slow down, you ungrateful child," bellows the toad demon holding the staff of two heads. Stopping, Jaken stood two feet under Rin steadying his breath.

"Hey Rin, how was your trip with lady Kaede?" Yuri asks, resting her hands on her knees to level down to her height.

"Very interesting, I made a lot of friends."

"Good for you."

Kaede was pacing along by Sesshomaru as one of her arms hanged by a white used cloth that knotted around her neck to manage the weight. Yuri zooms to Kaede in shock of her injury, "What the heck happened to your arm lady Kaede?" she knew not to use harsh language in front of the village leader.

"Ye had an unpleasant visit with a centipede demon in which poisoned ye's arm."

"Are you going to be alright; how far has the poison spread?"

"No worries child, ye had healing herbs to slow the poison down, but for now ye is in no danger."

"Well that's good to know, did you meet Sesshomaru along the way?" glancing at him.

"No, ye surprisingly come in time to save Rin and me from the demon."

"Thank you for being there in time to help," he only nodded a fraction of his face so slightly that people on a daily basses wouldn't even notice.

A yawn of a fox demon is listened to as Shippo pops his head out of the dim shelter, "What's going on?"

Yuri calls out, "Oh I'm sorry; did we wake you up."

"Not really, it was mainly Sesshomaru's demonic aura that alarmed me," she apologized once more.

"No need to worry; lately these days I've woken up every time I sense a demon around," he remembers the past few days of him being alerted from his heavenly sleep because of the scent of a distinctive of a demon.

"That means your instincts are beginning to learn the basics of becoming a full fledged demon, and you're going to hear a lot about that when you train in becoming one also. It's not a bad thing," smiles Yuri giving him confidence.

"Really," Shippo was enlightened to hear that as Kagome marchs herself to him, and sheepishly mumbles, "Shippo you're letting the light in; some people still need their rest," she uses her body to block the light from shining in and checks on the monk and demon slayer who were undisturbed from the light. The half-asleep girl views out the distance of the land in setting her chocolate eyes on their friends, "Kaede, Rin, you're back...hey Sesshomaru."

The conversation of Kaede's injury went on as seconds scrolled by throughout the day until everybody went into the hut, except for Sesshomaru of course. Not really the type to sit down and talk, but silent.

"My head feels like I've been kicked by a horse," Miroku moans from the known headache throbbing. His finger tips massaging the side of his bruised head, "I don't know what happened to me in making the dent on the wall, but I guess I made a pretty big blow and my vision probably blacked out to bring me into unconsciousness."

Kagome came to Miroku's rescue with two Ibuprofens to ease the pain with an ice pack in which came from her yellow backpack that she always carried needful supplies from her time.

"And this time you swallow them not chew them," warns the priestess.

Rin chuckles at the command in remembering the monk accidentally thinking he had to chew the medicine, but brought to an explosion of bitterness in his mouth making him make a face of distaste. The young priestess handed him some fresh river water in return.

"Sango, since you there at that time, what happened to me?" the monk was looking over at his fiancée with curiosity.

"I…I'd rather not talk about it," she still had guilt over it with sadness on her face of what happened that night, and to distract her she pets her twin tail fire cat Kirara whom was laying on her lap for comfort.

"What's wrong Sango; does it hurt thinking of it?" he put his warm hand over hers.

"I feel...guilty."

"Cause you wish you could've done something?"

"No... I was the one who brought you to this stage," the poor ladies head came down. Her eyes catching the wooden floor.

"Even if it were you it was an accident."

"I know, but it was my selfishness that caused this, and I don't know if I can forgive myself Miroku."

"Sango," voices Miroku feeling sorry for her but then relizes and sofly chuckles, " but more than likely I deserved that from what I did that night that made you so upset, and I never said I was sorry. That was very impolite of me."

"You lecher," she hissed.

"Hey, you know how I am," an anime sweat drop droops down on the side of his head, "and be thankful that I'm not as thoughtless as Inuyasha," trying to give her a positive attitude while a growl was at his direction. She giggled at the last part as everyone else joined in when Kagome was trying to calm her hanyou down.

An introduction then was being called as Yuri was getting everyone's attention, "Okay, since the couple has straightened out their "problem" let's get down to business. Kagome and I have been talking about something in which we've planned yesterday, and we also though it would be a nice way to pay time off for the summer since nowadays were bored out of our minds…do you want to tell them?"

"Sure," the miko seemed a bit nervous, "Well, how do I start. How would ya'll like it if all of us went to my time and stayed there for a while, like a vacation?"

"What?" awestruck as everyone was they couldn't resist not saying that.

Yuri egged on the subject, "yeah, I mean, since me and Kagome have experience your world how about you at least get to know how we've lived most of our lives?"

Kaede questions, "But how are ye suppose to get to the other side of the well if it only lets you, Kagome, and Inuyasha through?"

"The sacred jewel of course, since it's now complete it has to have an abundance of power to bring all of us through," not letting Kagome answer that herself.

"Like Kagome I am also a priestess in my old age, and from my teachings it is possible for all of ye to get through with the power of the jewel. But I am not going if you are including me, and neither are you young child."

"Why not?" shocks little Rin, "it's like a new adventure waiting to be called for!"

"Ye need to stay here to learn the facts of becoming a woman. It's not long until you are of age and the sooner the better to learn."

"I understand," she felt like a cloud of rain was over the top of her sphere head.

"Sorry Rin," apologizes Kagome with a depressing look, Rin simply just shakes her head as she forced herself a grin, "it's okay."

Shippo then applauds, "Not to get my hopes up, but I really want to try all the candy there so I'm up for it."

"Second, third," agrees Sango and Miroku.

"Well I'm going whether all of ya'll like it or not," spits out Inuyasha, arms tangle over his chest and eyes shut. His chin resting on his chest his long hair slides down his shoulders.

"Why would we not think that you wouldn't come, about everyone generally knows that you're just going to be with Kagome," lovingly blabbering Yuri with those last few words as she teases him. She definitely knows how to get him off guard.

"N-No, I-I just go there for the ramen," saying anything that comes to his mind of thought, in which was pretty dumb.

The other teen faintly gasps; eyes getting moist by the second she turned herself away from him and pouts, not wanting to see his ignorant face. Inuyasha hated when women cried specifically if it was Kagome,

"K-"

"SIT BOY," shouting her voice box in full volume his rosary, in which was hugged around his neck, begins to glow and drags him down face first on the floor in less than a flick of a badger's tail. Ouch!

"Idiot," said Shippo as Kirara meowed seeing eye to eye. Leaving the troubled dog demon trapped in Kagome's wrath Yuri just stares at the scene trying to find words to place on her tongue, "Sooo…when do you want to leave then?"

"How about tomorrow after lunch," Miroku replies with Sango quivering her head up and down.

Acceleration when through her body, "then guys; get your things packed up and get ready to go cause were going to the future!"

Not expecting it to rain the next day they waited

for another new day to arise, and at that time Yuri went to find Sesshomaru on a tree solo. Asking calmly if he would like to come he surprisingly said alright and told Jaken to stay with Rin. Even if the lord disagreed with it he secretly thought of Rin as a daughter of his own. Jaken instead begs him to journey along with him. After that the annoying beak faced demon ends with multiples of red bumps on his head and accepted his request. Sesshomaru said that he would come for one condition, but he did not say and left Yuri puzzled alone in the forest as he hiked deeper in the woods hiring the darkness of the night to drown him.

Morning arose and everyone was packaged and ready to go. Inuyasha kindly helped Kagome pack her meds in her backpack letting him carry it since it was too heavy for her. Next, Yuri put her armor on her chest and shins as Sango went with her Hiraikosu and Miroku with his golden staff.

The group waved farewell to the old priestess, Rin, Kirara –whose stays in account to watch over Kaede-, and Jaken. And they head towards the bone-eaters well.

The narrow trees surround the team as the greenery landscapes all over the woods. Along the way Sango wonders about something, "Hey, Kagome, how long are we going to be there?"

Sango had a point and she never really thought of that in the first place, "Actually I have no idea, probably till we get homesick I guess."

"What if we don't get homesick," Shippo, with great height, jumps on Kagome's backpack having Inuyasha to carry more weight. He grunts in bother.

"Eventually all of us will at some point of time," said Miroku knowingly.

"We'll see," challengs Shippo while glancing back at Miroku.

Arriving at the well made out of the tree of ages itself they crawl out into the opening and stop in place.

"Got the jewel Kagome," checking Inuyasha.

"Yep," she pulled out the faint pink jewel out of the little pouch of her necklace showing him. Sighting the clouds Yuri was searching for any sight of Sesshomaru.

_Maybe he changed his mind…he is a lord so he probably had something to attend to…_

Suddenly a tall white male was in front of her in a blink of the eye, she thought to soon.

"Hey you made it," she happily opens her mouth.

"Sesshomaru?" the remaining of the team mumbles.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru?" yells Inuyasha speed waking towards him and hand clinging on his sword as Yuri spaced them by spreading her arms up to Inuyasha, "He is not at fault; I asked him if he would like to come."

"Dam it Yuri, why'd you invite him, I swear you're going to be the cause of my death someday!"

"Look he chose to come; I'm surprised he even said yes even though you're going with us, but if he didn't want to he wouldn't be here," she suggests growling.

"Why do you think he came then Yuri?" his eyes were like daggers from her perspective and she become blank in thought.

"Calm down Inuyasha, Sesshomaru has mentally proven himself to be a friend since he fought with us in defeating Naraku. Just give him a chance," pops Kagome, parking a hand on his shoulder from behind.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it would be nice if he where apart of something and if anything happens between you two I will take total responsibility for it," promises Yuri.

Brushing his forehead by his fingers in stress he curses to himself, "fine."

Planning on how they would jump at the same time they all evened their balance on the edge of the well forming a circle on the ledge. Hand sticking out above the opening of the well holding the jewel in her palm Kagome urged everyone to put one of their hands above hers. In order of Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, Sango, Yuri, and Sesshomaru the group listened in situating their hand on top of each others. Counting to three all of them leaped inside.

Gravity plummeting them down the soil then made a hole to another dimension that was filled with a blue, sapphire light that swallows them up. With another gate opening they land on the same ground in the same well, everyone settled down. All gazing up to see the roof of the well house instead of the blue jay sky.

"It wor-" Kagome says as she got halts in her saying as she was being picked up bridal style by her hanyou and in the blink of an eye she suddenly was out of the well thanks to his demon abilities, "Don't do that you scared the living crap out of me," she speaks as he places her down. He huffs, turning his head to the side.

Using their physically powerful abilities Yuri joins the two along with Sesshomaru sliding the doorway. Knowing he wouldn't vision the familiar environment that he has endured all his life he sights the homeland of the two teens in which was called the Higarashi Shrine, "Were here."

The rest of the group got help getting out of the well by a ladder and prepare themselves of what was out there as some of them took their first steps into the future.

"Whoa," gasps Shippo.

"What happened to the grass," shocks Sango making a step further.

"It was replaced by this sediment called concrete," answers Kagome.

"Is that the Goshinoku lady Kagome," as the monk points at the exact tree they just saw just moments ago in the past.

"Yep," she repeats.

"Come on guys, let's go to Kagome's house and say hi," rushes Yuri.

Heading to her two-story house a soaring sound grew louder as the group startled to hear it above their heads.

"AHH, a huge medal bird," Shippo glanced up, up in the air to see a plane coming towards them.

"I'll get it," swirling her Hiraikosu Sango aims for a blow.

"No Sango," Inuyasha, with intense speed, sprints in front of her. Grabbing her weapon before being released as he grunts , his muscles tightening at the immediate force. Tripping over the demon slayer fell to the ground from the sudden appearance of red and silver.

"Sango are you okay," Miroku pulls her up. She nodded, "Why did you stop me. It could've attacked us."

"You've got it all wrong! People are on it, and it's not a demon it's a machine that we invented to get to our destinations faster. It's what we call an airplane," said Kagome experiencing dizziness from the scene being so fast.

Eyes expanding Sango saw the plane going the other way, "Oh," the whole group glances at her as Shippo apologizes.

"Moving on," replies Yuri; chuckling a bit in her throat. Getting nearer to the house they glimpse Kagome's grandpa sweeping the outer part of the house with an old shaggy broom.

"Hi gramps I brought my friends to stay for a while. I hope ya'll won't mind," exposes Kagome in wanting to see his reaction to it. He drops his tool to the ground in amazement, "is something wrong Jii-chan I didn't expect you to be this out going about it."

"Another d-demon," shaking is words Gramp's eyes were frozen.

Being use to his behavior of other creatures of the far off history since she was but a toddler she tries to calm his storm down knowing he was talking about the lord, " It's okay his our friend, but he can be aggressive at times so try not to get him tempered." Leaving the elder in his own little world Kagome waves at everyone to come as she opens the entrance of the house.

Stepping inward the team glimpses at the sight of the huge home for the first time. It smelt of oden cooking in the kitchen in which makes their stomachs churn in greed of food. The comforting, heart-warming sensation surrounds Kagome and Yuri's souls in knowing that they were back in the shrine.

Kagome rapidly shouts out, "Momma, Souta, I'm back," faint footsteps then track through the hallways.

17


	5. Chpt 4 New Clothes

**Author's note: Now here's chapter 4 and as I have said before - if you' ve read my last reviews- that I did my best to edit my writing. And I will say that I'm planning on publishing a chapter every week. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: New Clothes<strong>

Kagome's mother pops out in view, "Kagome?"

"Kagome!" cries Kagome's little brother Souta as he trots down the flight of stairs with a thump, thump, thump.

"You're back as well Yuri, welcome home," advises the mother, "Are these your friends that you talked about?" as she whispers in her daughter's left ear. With Kagome nodding a warm smile informs on the woman's face as she speaks her name in Japanese, "My name is Mayu, Mayu Higarashi, and I am Kagome's mother."

"Hi lady Mayu it's nice to finally meet you," Miroku bows in respect, "Kagome has talked a lot about you. May I say you are very beautiful woman."

_So __this __is __the __monk __that __Kagome __talks __about...she __wasn__'__t __kidding __when __she__ said __that __he __was __a __womanizer..._

Sango gives him the evil glare.

"Why thank you, from your behavior you must be Miroku then" He shook his head.

"Then this must be the lucky lady in whom you are going to wed, Sango right."

"Y-yes," blushes Sango scooting close to Miroku.

"Inuyasha, you're here as well," Souta alleges out loud arriving by his mom, "Awesome!"

"Hmmm, who is this," Mayu eyeballs the unknown demon.

"This is Sesshomaru; he is a lord and is also Inuyasha's older brother," Yuri said correcting while glancing at him.

"I never knew you had an older brother Inuyasha," said Mayu.

"Yeah, me either," monotones the hanyou in sarcasm.

"Hey, aren't you forgetting someone?" arrives a small tone below as Mayu comes across the little fox.

"Aww, Kagome is totally right you are adorable Shippo," grabbing him with her gentle hands and hugging him in a death grasp.

"I c-can't breathe," gasps the young youkai as his face turns a tinge of blue.

"Sorry, are you all hungry? I'm making some oden."

"Yeah," they proudly accept.

Before anyone could go any further Yuri and Kagome stop them in their tracks. "Whoa there, you're going to have too take your shoes off first," commandsYuri as everyone obeys taking their flip flops off.

"You should always take your shoes off at the entrance because if my Mom sees anyone of ya'll not barefoot or socks on she will blow. Trust me! Another reason why is because it's traditional thing that everyone does now," Kagome also grasps. Sesshomaru didn't listen as he just stares at Yuri in a refusing way as the rest weere following Kagome and Mayu to the kitchen.

"Come on; take your…armored looking…ah… shoes off," says Yuri. Sesshomaru didn't wear flip flops but wore black armored shoes for battle in which he always wears as he still stood his ground.

"Come on Sesshomaru," begging for him too. Spying at his shoes he finally, without a word, takes his footing off and passes her in plan sight.

_What __is __with __him? __Maybe __he __doesn__'__t __like __being __ordered __around? __Well __he __is __a __lord __and __probably __is __used __to __controlling others. Mmmnnn...__I__'__ve __never __seen __him with __just __socks __on...not __bad._

Yuri glimpses on his feet as the lord scents her sight still on him and turns his head to her.

_Crap!_

Gazing back at him in surprise he never does ask the reason of her doing as he instead continues trailing towards the kitchen.

The group and the family members join together in the living room and kitchen table."This food is so delicious!" talking with his mouth full and not getting enough of it Shippo squeals on the couch.

"Glad you like it Shippo and it looks like some others can't resist it either," Mayu had a smirk on her face with an arched up eye brow and half closed eyes as she highlights Miroku and Inuyasha slurping away across from her on the table.

"Second fill please," swiftly cheers Miroku handling the bowl towards Mayu mannerly.

"Wow, you finished it before Inuyasha," surprising Sango and as a future wife she instead seizes the bowl from his hands and gets up to give him another filling from where the rest of the noodles laid.

"Since I'm going to be your wife soon I might as well be honorable to give you you're food," coming back with a basin of noodles and cabbage she glances into his violet eyes with love as she offers it to him, "Thank you Sango."

Finishing his in time to see the show Inuyasha sat criss-crossed beside Kagome and childishly turned his head to her in swinging his lengthy hair. Kagome halts at the curious amber eyes. Chop sticks still caught in her mouth.

"In your dreams," rejects Kagome having the exact appearance as her mother but with a straight line on her lips. Her mother blankets her mouth with her hand as a slight giggle escapes.

Souta unfortunately walks by and dips his empty bowl in the sink and in seeing the little act he came over standing by his mother with confusing brunette pools, "why are you asking sis to get you seconds? You always get them yourself?"

"Lets just say it's a hint of how their relationship is going," responds the parent as she sips on her tea.

"So that means that they've already kissed like you said they would," Kagome was chewing on some cabbage at the time and chokes on it in astounshment of what he red as Inuyasha's red fire rat kimono she safely pushes it down her esophagus and chunks out a few words as she could, "W-What (cough) you were actually… thinking of that…MOM!"

Inuyasha colors at the thought of it, but it was true of what Souta questioned. They had kissed at Kaguya's castle and Yuri – a month ago - had just joined the group. He never forgot it; the first time their lips united. It still felt fresh to him.

_Kami! __What __the __hell __am __I __thinking!_

"What, every mother has her own imagination," facts Mayu to her daughter.

Laughter was exploding in the living room as Yuri approaches the table, carting the loud noise with her, "Inuyasha and Kagome kissing, haah, that would be an interesting sight to see again if they weren't so negatve to one another."

"Again," Kagome's mom speakers out the word that the whole house could hear as Souta's jaw drops. Sesshomaru and Shippo gathers around the commotion. Wanting to catch up on what happened from resting on the sofas.

"YURI!" squeals Kagome, almost growling like her boyfriend - well she thought of him as her boyfriend in her mind. She felt embarrassed than ever in making her black head bow down in letting her bangs block her eyes. Inuyasha the same himself, they were like twins with different hair color.

"You kissed my granddaughter!" gramps finally got into the picture pointing his chop sticks at him with threat tattooed all over his face. Shippo utters- pouncing on Miroku's head, "It's not like he forced it on her you know, they looked like they liked it and it was really Kagome who made the move."

He was just making it worse.

"No I just had to bear with it," Inuyasha lies.

_I __know __he __doesn__'__t __mean __it. __He __told __me __him self __in __secret. __Like __him__ he __is __trying __to __not __get __himself __from __being __pounded by__Jii-chan __and __that__'__s __understandable. __Though __I __would__'__ve __probably __have __done __the __same __thing __as __well __if __I __was __him...__because __this __is __so __embarrassing._

"Then why were you closing you eyes and not pushing away?" argues Shippo, trying to verify he was right for once, and Inuyasha didn't know where to go now, "uhh…"

"What was it like Inuyasha," Souta asks, he didn't reply. He knew he couldn't lie on that one; it would break her heart and just glances at everyone

"A half-demon falling for a human…how predictable, and why didn't you tell me you've kissed this woman brother," Sesshomaru smart mouths.

"Shut up, why would you want to know you're never interested," Inuyasha could've mouthed something twice as worst but with family members around, mainly meaning Souta, he couldn't and in which really pissed him off.

"Aw, my daughter had her first kiss. I wish I would've had a picture of it," Mayu chants, wishing she could've seen it while her daughter mutters politely, not standing for this anymore, "may I be excused," she shoves her chair out of place and stood up leading towards the stairs to her room. Inuyasha curses nonstop in blaming himself.

_Damn, __I __really __made __her __mad __now. __God, __I __hate __myself __for __being __so __freck__'__in __dense..._

"Ahh, it's so nice to lie in a soft warm bed instead of a cold hard forest floor," Kagome drops and sinks in her bed passionately. Forgetting everything that had just occurred, and is probably still rambling about right now, she let her breathing steady.

_I probably shouldn't have left Inuyasha down there. Now my mom, Jii-chan, and Souta are probably all over him by now and he doesn't have anyone to support him. _

Guiltiness stroke her mind as she narrows her eye lids. She was so exhausted that she felt her eyes get heavy. Everything was getting fuzzy and blurry at the same time, and blackness took her over making her fall into a nonviolent sleep she enjoys.

The clocks lands at 2:13 as Kagome arouses from her deep sleep feeling a bit drowsy. Her hand then fishes for the little clock on her nightstand, grips it, and tows it to her mug. Gazing on it with her nose touching the delicate, cold glass of the piece of equipment she sees what time it is and remarks that she had been inactive for almost two hours.

Dragging herself down the stairs she sees her mom saunter in the hallway; coming by the foot of the staircase. Ignoring what she is doing her mother looks at her child and releases a broad smile.

"Sorry mom, I feel asleep from all the stress; I shouldn't have left ya'll like that…especially Inuyasha," frowning the teen.

"It's okay; I would've rather you do that than snap at everyone. And get some regular clothes on dear were going to head to the mall," orders Mayu in stating her daughters appearance in her highschool uniform.

"W-wait the mall; you mean everyone," her mother shakes her head, "they can't go out there wearing the clothes that they have on now; people I'll think there a pack of cosplayers," she freaks out.

"Not any more."

"Miroku," Kagome turns her head in sketching all over him head to toe. He has on some dark blue pants that end down his mid shins adding with a brown belt, violet purple shirt with a black dragon engraved on it, and a pair of wore out tennis shoes. And the prayer beads were still thrown away from his right hand as always. The wind tunnel know gone from the death of their foe.

"You actually don't look half bad…wait…weren't these father's?" she wonders rotating to her mother who seems to have sorrow on her petite face.

"Yes they are Kagome; I kept them for fond memories. After the little incident and you retreating upstairs I asked them of how long they were going be here and they weren't sure so I thought that we might as well just go to the mall and get them some new outfits," mutters Mayu.

"So the boys are going to be wearing father's clothes for today?"

Ms. Higarashi nods yet again, "then what about Sango and Yuri…and Shippo too, he is so small that I don't even think that he could fit Souta's."

"Sango and Yuri will be wearing yours Kagome. There in the livingroom…they've been waiting on you to cool off. Shippo of couse didn't really fit into your brother's so he should be okay of what he is wearing as of right know," she gladly reacts.

"Okay, well then…I guess I'll go get-"the miko wasn't able to finish as she hears an earsplitting holler along with an echoing bang on the wall. Knowing it was the same holler that she knew for so long she launches to have the chills in worry.

"Inuyasha! Is he okay Miroku?"

"Well our stubborn half-demon over at the guest room is going berserk on the subject of him putting on modern clothes. It's came to the point that Sesshomaru is kind of…pinning him down right now to put them on him. It's been going on for at least thirty minutes by now."

She overlookes of what the monk believed, "you know how he is; he won't give up without a fight. I just hope that Sesshomaru and him don't get too far with each other," she just had the urge to go in there herself if to help out. At least it would calm him down, but she was positive that she would interfere and went on with her life.

Kagome arrives to Sango and Yuri as the females were setting on the sofa watching the television, "Hey guys."

"Oh Kagome, are you okay? You were up there for quite some time," estimates Sango footing up from the comforter to her friend with Yuri gazing over behind the couch, "Yes I'm okay guys there is nothing to worry about."

"Are you sure," the female demon makes sure from the whole event that happened in the past. She was the reason of what caused the ruckus.

"I sure Yuri; whatever happened a while ago doesn't matter to me anymore, you don't have to worry. Anyway lets go upstairs and change."

"Click," went the door to Kagome's room as Yuri locks it. Kagome hunts for three tops and bottoms in the closet for her, Yuri, and Sango to wear for the day as Sango sits patiently on her desk chair stretching her neck in sight of the window.

"Your village is so huge and I've never seen structures this enormous in my life," Yuri sneaks behind her glancing as well, "It's called Tokyo, and it is very, very huge."

"No kidding."

Organizing the pairs of clothes on the bed for each person Kagome lands her palms on her hips nodding slightly in appreciation of her work, "Okay Sango you pick since you're the guest in this household."

Sango, forcing herself up, journeys to the bed in taking an improved look, "You don't mind?"

"Not at all, just don't mix them up because they're made in this order to match properly."

"Hai," Sango gazes carefully at the outfits like she was trying to figure out a math problem, "I'll pick the one on the far left," she considers.

"Do you want me to help you out Sango," advises Yuri.

"No, I think I have the brains to know how to put it on," she unwraps her kimonoby untieing the knots.

"HOLD IT!" Yuri jumps in panic as she closes the curtains before some uninvited guest could get a high-quality peek. After apoloigies Yuri and Kagome chose between the two outfits that were left.

Fully naked in spectacle Sango starts to put the light green shirt on correctly traveling her arms and head through the right openings. She observes down at the top and glows a tint of red to her checks, "Uh, Kagome, please tell me this isn't normal?" Kagome follows where the slayer's eyes were at while at the stage of changing as well and could see the formation of her breasts in detail with the fabric being so thin.

"Oh gomen!" Kagome touched the knobs on the top drawer of her dresser and pulls out a white bra, "you have to put this on under your shirt so that your chest won't be so exposed like that. There's no telling what the lecher would do if he saw you like that," she gave her the bra along with another piece of confusing cotton.

Yuri adds, "probably drool on the floor like the starving dog that he is."

"What is this?" Sango hangs a piece of cotton by her fingertips with inquisitiveness.

"There panties you put those under your shorts."

The inexperienced female rewinds to being bear naked and starts her mission with the pink small cloth. Placing her legs in-between the two evenly small openings she pulls them up until it curves with her hips and thighs fitting perfectly. Continuing on she takes a try for the bra and unfortunately gets tangled up in seeing strips of lace everywhere.

"Um, guys…a little help."

"Hold on," giggled Yuri coming in as her savior in saving her from webs of laces and rearranging the bra to its original form. Firmly resting her clawed hands on her shoulders she swung her around featuring behind her in seeing a vertical scar in-between her shoulder of the remaining memeries of Kohaku's damage from being used by Naraku.

"Put your arm through this opening and the other through this one," orders Yuri as Sango obeys. In no time she had the material clamped to her chest and put her shirt on feeling a lot more satisfaction to herself of the appearance of her now non-exposed chest. Adding on with yellow, green, and purple striped shorts that barely touched the top of her knees she was ready to go.

Kagome in the other hand wears a skirt that is longer than her blue high school uniform in a creamy turquoise and a white tank top. Including a short seeved, pink jacket with it. And last but not least Yuri was also wearing a light blue collared shirt that ended to her thighs but wasn't long enough for a dress as it came with blue jeans. The pants were a dark indigo at the top and slowly turns into an aqua color at the tip of where it flares out.

"It's weird not having my armor on," notices Yuri.

"Yeah it is kind of weird, I'm so use to you wearing it."

"I'll just have to get use to it."

"So, people in this world don't were armor anymore?" questions Sango.

"Supposedly yes, so if Yuri wore armor to the mall ofrany other place everybody would look at her thinking that she was crazy. She would really pop out to the crowd." instructs Kagome.

"Yeah, those were some good choice of words Kagome…don't cha think," sarcasts Yuri, her teal eyes looking heavy on her as Kagome ignored her.

"Meaning that I can't also bring my Hiraikotsu with me nor can Miroku bring his staff and Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Yuri's their swords."

"Yep."

"What if a demon attacks and if we don't have our weapons? We could get seriously hurt," Sango thought that people here are out of their minds. Kagome - calm as ever – reports back to her to try to steam her down, "There are no demons here Sango, were not going to be in danger, in this time it seems that the demons were all wiped out before I was even born."

"That's sad, so Yuri, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo are the only demons left in Japan here?"

"Pretty much."

"It must be really lonely for Inuyasha and Yuri when they come here."

"It kind of is at times; you have to hide yourself from who you really are or people will think your some kind of monster," Yuri goes off out with a snap in her tone. She always hated on how people react to her in this time in seeing the appearance of her claws, fangs, the marks on her cheek and ears, and the weird color mixture of her hair. For Inuyasha he has to hide the same exact things but for extra it is his puppy dog ears and eyes. His ears are the one thing that makes him different from any other person. How is it that often that you see a teen with long white hair with dog ears on top of his head with golden amber eyes? He always had to wear a hat or a bandanna on his head to cover the ears but it was at times uncomfortable.

"Then I'm going to have to explain the whole armor thing to Sesshomaru now, great, because he seemed really negative about the shoe thing," Yuri sighs in exhaust.

"What, he didn't listen?" Kagome wasn't surprised to know though.

"Not really; he just stood there like a statue glancing right at me. I told him to take his shoes off and he still didn't budge but when I said it the second time he just looked at his shoes, took them off, and walked pass me."

"Sesshomaru actually listened to you; he never listens to anyone even if it was Kagome," states Sango.

"She's right I've tried to tell him things at times and he won't listen, he never has."

"Well he is a lord and probably isn't use to be ordered around and I guessed he just made this one slip for a change."

"Or…"

"Or what?"

"He likes you."

"WHAT! Are you crazy; I'm not even his type. We would barely get along, and were completely opposite. I'm hyper, a smart alike, sneaky, noisy, I don't know when to shut my mouth, I laugh a lot, and I show emotion like any other person and he is not hyper, factual, very quiet, he always says the right words, you can barely get a smirk on his face, and he is not emotional at all. Trust me on this its Im-poss-i-ble," even though he was the one that she deeply cared for she at times doubted them two together because of that. She was right, they were completely opposite and nothing could really change that. She had a bit of faith but it always occurred to her that he probably doesn't even like her, that there's no room in his heart to fall for a woman.

_His __mind __is __full __of __battles __and in __being __powerful __in __ruling __his __land __that __he __probably __thinks __that __it__'__s __ridiculous __to __fall __in __love __with __that __kind __of __life? __He __said __that __it __was __ridiculous __too __have __something __to __protect __but __yet..he __protects __Rin. __May be __he __said __those __things __because __he __doesn__'__t __want __beings __to __think __that __he __is __weak __and__ to __himself. __Does __he __lie __to __himself; __denies __it?_

"You're right but Inuyasha and I are total opposites and look how we turned out, even though it took two years, it probably might be the same thing with you two if what were talking about is true," that revives Yuri's spirit a bit.

The girls put some sandals on from Kagome's closet and with wearing a necklace on each of their necks Sango wraps her hair in a pony tail. And in keeping the sacred jewel safe the priestess puts it in her nightstand drawer deep in a far corner. As they raced downstairs to show off their outfits they bump into Souta. Already running past the kitchen Kagome spoke, "Hey Souta, where's everyone? It's so quiet," too quiet for her taste.

"See for yourself," Souta points to the hallway that headed to the guest room. On the way they saw Kagome's mother sitting on the sofa in the living room.

"Are you okay mom," came her daughter as she momentary looked up to see the view of her child in whom she raised, "I'm fine dear; I'm just waiting for Inuyasha to finally change so we can get going. He is stubborn I can tell you that much, but boys will be boys…hey you look astonishing with that outfit on Sango. How does it feel to wear our type of clothing for the first time?"

"Not bad, but I'm not use to showing my legs and arms off to everyone, I feel so…exposed."

"I'm sure you'll get use to it. Kagome dear could you please try to tame your dog."

_Tame __my..dog!_

"Yes mom," Kagome hurries out of the living room to the guest room door in which was closed. Miroku was leaning against the wall next to the door seeming bored out of his mind with Shippo laying against the wall next to him practically asleep. Scratching the top of his brown hair he opens his dark, violet eyes and sights a beautiful lady walking towards him. He knocks on the door to get the two demons attention, "Your girlfriend is here Inuyasha, and see looks very dashing."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING WITH THAT LECHER!" hollers the hanyou.

"Hey, I'm not his girlfriend and where'd you get that from!" cries Kagome.

"Yeah right, the proof was shown all over yawl's faces when we were eating."

"We showed it that bad!"

"Yep, oh, and Souta explained the term of the word girlfriend and boyfriend to me."

"And boyfriend! I'm going to kill him!" Kagome blocks the subject and shouts through the door, "Inuyasha, come on hurry up."

"I'm not put these damn clothes on!" a rude shout bursts through the door in reply as Inuyasha sounds like he was struggling to fight off something. Inside Sesshomaru was still trying to get his clothes on with force and Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was in there and for safety she warns him, "Sesshomaru, you better move for your sake."

"Inuyasha…SIT," and what sounded like thunder a big thud was heard as Miroku and Kagome knew that he was down. Later on Sesshomaru gets all his clothes on in time before Inuyasha would rejuvenate his strength back from the spell.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru exit out of the room in less than two minutes in time. Inuyasha walks with a red shirt on with light blue jeans as his pockets were filled by his hands - in which were balled with anger. Head down he was gazing at the white shoes he was wearing. His rosary was still enfolded around his neck as. Sesshomaru had his head up in wearing a gray shirt that had two fish that made a circle with the word 'JAPAN' on top of it. It was a bit snug that it had shown part of the muscular tone of his body. He was dressed with dark blue pants that had holes at the bottom of where his angles were from it being so old. And black shoes that blend with the jeans.

After a sickening fifteen minute ride through the subways they stroll to the mall with most of the team having their stomachs feeling odd. They were relived to have their footing on a non-moving ground. Souta and grandpa had deciededto remain at the house; they were both exhausted from all the events that have been happening. All going through the automatic doors into the tremendous opening of people it was a new way of life for others. Splitting up Kagome drags the girls for new lining of clothing with Shippo tagging along while Mayu travels to the men's part of the store with the guys. Hours passing by the sky transforms into a red violet, yellow color as the clouds turn pink with everything seeming gold.

* * *

><p>Please comment! This is my first story that I've ever written! :) Until next time...<p> 


	6. Chpt 5 Night Fall

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

**For this week it is chapter 5! Whoo hoo! Thank you for your paitence and for all of you visitors who read this every week! And thank you other members of for putting this story on your (STORY ALERT) I appreciate it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Night Fall<strong>

Buried with bags and bags of shirts, pants, and est. the gang were tired of the sights of anything made of cloth – even though it was haunting them everywhere they turned. Complaining about the noisy sounds of humorous people Inuyasha digs his ears deeper into his hat since he, by no means, has never been around hundreds of strangers in a small space before. To him it's like being in a band concert with excruciating speakers banging into his sensitive ears, and with the help of his cap it made him at least hear Kagome and the other's voices from the crowd.

Curious of a word that struck his head for hours he began to get bothered. He couldn't figure out what it was used for and what it meant in a way. Slowing his pace to be evenly next to Kagome he raises his arms and glues his hands on the back of his head. Tangling his fingers in the long strands of hair he speaks hopping it was something that he wouldn't regret saying, "Kagome?"

She flexes her neck; her head pivoting towards him, "Huh?"

"What does girlfriend mean?"

"So you heard what Miroku said I guess?"

_What are you saying of course he heard that he was hollering at the top of his lungs at that pervert's remark! _

"Yeah…"

She sighs, letting her shoulders go down hill, "what's wrong? I swear I didn't do anything," he begins to panic.

"No, I was just hopping that I wouldn't have to explain it to you. I knew you heard him, but…I was hopping maybe you'd already know what it had meant."

"Keh, stop being so weak and just spit it out alright," his voice dramatically got tainted with rudeness; he was getting impatient as always. Demon wise he never shows much emotions cause of his demon side and acts like he doesn't care about anyone's feelings. When he turns back into a human though, on the night of the new moon, because of him being only half demon, he can be mild at times and sometimes say things that he would never say to anyone else. At times he would show hints on how he fells about her.

"Alright, it's another word meaning that a girl is already taken by a guy. A guy in which she is very close too in meaning they've probably already hugged and …kissed. They aren't married though but at the same time there more than just friends. Let's just say it's like a step above from being friends. The guy calls her his girlfriend to let other people know that she is his girl and no other guy can have her but him. Its also vise versa for the guys but instead the girl calls him her boyfriend," she waits for his reaction.

_So from what she means is that the girl and the guy have already committed to one another…it's like courting?_

"Humph, weird," he dipped his head down, shutting his eyes, and intersects his arms around each other in front of his chest, "I don't think I'm ever going to get use to this world."

"Don't judge things so quickly, give it some time? I though the same way when I first came to your world and I adapted to it just fine. This might be another place for you to call home; maybe some place for you to look forward too. The feudal era is a place that I always look forward too and it's starting to feel like home to me," she wanted him to understand in what she meant.

"You're saying it like I have to choose which world I should live in. I belong in the feudal era and I'm staying there, and nothing else can change my mind."

"But…how would you feel if you had to though. If you had to choose between two worlds and each world contained important people in your life that you care for…that you love," her voice was now soft and delicate.

"That's stupid, like that would ever happen to me and what made you bring that up any way?" he was glaring straight ahead.

"Nothing…I was just curious that's all," her tone of voice faint in sorrow she circles her head from him and stares at the marble floor ahead of her.

_He __thinks __it__'__s __stupid, __Inuyasha __you__'__re __the __one __that__'__s __stupid.__Why __can__'__t __you __tell __that__'__s __what __I__'__m __going __through, __why __don__'__t __you __understand?_

"Anybody hungry," Mayu asks as they come near a food court as there were mountains of restaurants and fast food places that where all lined up in creating a half circle. And out in the opening there were a good guess of sixty tables. People were lined up in different directions that it was tricky to tell which line started where.

"Yes," replied everyone, elevating their hands like they were reaching for the sky. "Lets find a table then," shoving packs of people everywhere from Japanese to Americans they luckily found a large round table for seven in three minutes tops, and picking the sits the team sat in order of Kagome with Shippo in her lap, Yuri, Sesshomaru, Miroku, Sango, Mayu, and Inuyasha.

"Stay here guys, I'll get you something simple to eat," orders Mayu as she gave her daughter a glare with her eye brows up to let Kagome know to keep an eye on the gang as she fades away into the maze of people. The echoes of whispers were heard as pairs of eyes from left to right were spying mainly at Yuri and the two lords. The brothers both scent their surroundings and urge their honey eyes to stare at the pairs of suspicious eyes looking straight at them from a distance away.

"Ignore them, there just dimwitted humans who don't know how to mind their own business," Yuri interrupts the silence as a clique of five teen girls came by seeming no older than Kagome and Yuri. They seemed like trouble but instead of going towards someone attractive they encumber in front of cute little Shippo. A girl with bulky, black flattened hair who seemed to be the leader of the pack spoke with her hands clasping together. Her eyes shone with adore along with the others, "You look so adorable may I ask what your name is."

"Uh, Shippo."

"Aww, his name is even cuter," she said to the girls as they all awed as one. Shippo began to believe that they were possessed by something; he has never experinced a crowd of girls look at him like this before.

"I wish I could hug him" squeals one of the girls in the backstage as she hugs herself.

"He is so sweet," cries another girl, and they just look intently at him. Poor Shippo didn't know what to do…pay no attention to them or just stare back?

"Guys, the store is about to open in three minutes!" a tall teen suddenly stumbles in waving her hands in panic all over the place. She was keeping an eye at her expensive looking watch on her wrist while all the others began to scream in horror.

"Nice meeting you," bowing the leader ran to their store without a moment to spare as the others follow.

"What was that all about," Yuri wonders with an arched eyebrow as she sights the girls still sprinting in high heels. Later on after the little incident Mayu carefully walks in with a tray piled with hot dogs and sodas.

"Here you go guys," she lays the tray in the middle of the table while everyone starts to get their own food and drinks.

"Hotdogs, I haven't had these in a while," detects Kagome as Inuyasha's hotdog just about entered his mouth and he just froze in place. Eyes spacious in shock he couldn't stand gazing at it and roughly plops it on the table. Sesshomaru didn't even have the food in his grasp and just glares at it. Pupils getting smaller by the second as his eyes open wider.

Everyone began to dig in and watching them made them both sick inside. Yuri had part of it in her mouth and just about chewed it off when Inuyasha shot his hand out to her saying, "Don't eat that you baka!" but it was too late Yuri already chewed it and swallowed.

"What are trying to do mutt, steal my food?" yelling Yuri draws back from his actions and being part wolf and dog that she is she growls to get him off her food. The group had their faces look at Inuyasha like he was crazy.

"Inuyasha what is your problem," said Kagome from being in the center of the scene since she sat next to both of them.

"It's not like there poisonous or anything Inuyasha," tones Shippo eating the last part of the hotdog, and pats his stomach for a well done meal.

"What's my problem, that's my problem," pointing at the hotdog in Yuri's hand.

Her eyes narrow, "a hotdog, out of so many other things a hotdog is your problem," her mouth hung down a bit.

_You've got to be kidding me._

"Inuyasha there's nothing wrong with the hotdogs," speaking Kagome pushes his arm down until it rests on the table; getting it out of her view.

"Everything is wrong about it wench, even the word sounds sick!"

"Even the word, man you're such a nerve wreck," argues Yuri.

"Then you try to figure out what the error is!"

"Okay I will," Yuri quickly lays a finger on her chin while looking up at the towering ceiling. While Yuri was in her thinking position Ms. Higarashi felt ashamed for even bringing them the food, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to get something simple that I thought everybody would like."

"It's alright mom, we can solve this, everything is going to be fine."

"Would this be a good time to say anything," questions the monk wondering if he should eat it too. He faces Sango as she has her face to him while shrugging her shoulders.

Yuri's teal eyes then broaden as she finally solves the problem, and her face gets crimson and she cracks up laughing her ass off.

"What is it," eagerly wonders Kagome, very annoyed of Inuyasha's rambling.

"What's in the word hotdog?" testing the miko.

"There's hot and d-," the teen immediately smacks her mouth with her hand as she realizes.

_Dog! Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are dog demons….AHHH! They've got it all wrong!_

She was mindblowed and sways her hair in turning to Inuyasha, "Don't think what I think your thinking, their not made from dogs!" she waves her arms back and forth.

"Then why in the hell are they called hotdogs?"

"I don't really know but the main reason is that it's really made out of pork."

"Pork."

"Yeah so could you please eat it and I promise never to let you eat it again," begging Kagome intertwines her fingers.

"Fine," he ate an immense bite of it leaving half of the hotdog to go.

Mayu accepts the situation and by that she ate and forgot about it but told her self never to cook or give them any food that had any traces of dog in it. Sesshomaru still didn't cooperate and sat there dazed as Yuri had a troubled look on her face from his reaction. Sesshomaru heard a kind voice call for him and glances to see Yuri, "Sesshomaru, you don't have to worry anymore its not made out of dog."

"Who said I was worried."

"It's just your not eating it that's all."

He gazes at something else, "I'm not hungry."

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm not hungry," his accent got a bit firm.

"Just trying to help," she whispers in a small tone as she chews on her second bite.

Coming back to the house some of them got settled in their new home and was geared up to go to bed. Before anyone hit the sack though Mayu grabs their attention, "Does anyone want to clean themselves up tonight?"

"I'd like that very much," blows out Sango, she always took a bath every night.

"You can take the bathroom upstairs then," instructs Mayu.

"Arigato."

Yuri then had an idea as a light bulb lit upabove her cranium, "What about for tonight, if anyone wants to take a bath, boys will take the bathroom downstairs in the guestroom and the girls upstairs."

"That sounds fair enough," agrees Miroku.

Kagome knees down to her little brother from hearing the news, "Souta what about you show the guys how to use a bathtub and Yuri and I will show Sango."

"Man, why do I have to do everything," Souta whines like a pup.

"Just do it," except for Inuyasha and Souta everyone got cleansed up, deciding to do it in the morning.

"That stuff you use for your hair is twice better than soup," complements Sango brushing her hair while sitting on the edge of Kagome's bed. She was feeling the softness of her hair cooperate with the tool. Her mane felt so creamy and smooth that she thought she was in luxury; like she was the finest princess in the Feudal Era. Extended silky pants and sleeved shirts that were buttoned up with both identical color and pattern all the young ladies were wearing pajamas. Kagome was getting comfy in her bed while Sango and Yuri were already laying down on an extra old queen mattress on the floor.

The house had a total of five bedrooms; the four upstairs and the one downstairs in which Sesshomaru was sleeping in because everyone knew both him and Inuyasha would end up trying to slaughter each other if they slept in the same room together. Or were even on the same floor. Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippo were sleeping in Souta's room right next door to Kagome's, and Mayu and grandpa had their own rooms on the other end of the quarters as the house was pitch dark for the rest of the night as the sounds of grandpa's snores spread through the house.

Morning arose and everyone was downstairs gobbling up their breakfast full of omelets, and like scheduled dog boy and Souta took a shower.

Though there were many things that the group wanted to explore in this new world they instead called this an off day. So for the mean time the inexperienced guests took a look around the shrine and were fascinated a lot about what has happened in the past five hundred years. On how the same world that they live in could turn from a vegetation that was full of life, had only small huts and palaces, and thousands of demons to a place of tall buildings full of streets, with more people than they could ever count existing in man made machinery, and no demons. It was like hay day for grandpa in him being the type of person who likes to talk about past events of their culture.

"Kagome," shouts the mother.

"What is it momma," Kagome walks in the kitchen with their pet cat Buyo in her hands while he purrs in glee as she pets him.

"It seems that I don't have enough supplies for the recipe I want to cook for tonight."

"What are you cooking?"

"Rib eye steak."

"Okay so what do you want me to get?"

"I don't have that seasoning that you and Souta like. It seems that I just ran out of it a few days ago."

"Oh I know what seasoning that is. Where can I get it?"

"It's over at that old fashioned store. You know the one on Fuji street?"

"Yeah I know where that is, do you want me to go get anything else?"

"I was deciding to go grocery shopping tomorrow while ya'll were off somewhere but since you asked you don't mind taking care of that for me?"

"Not at all," Mayu then grabs a pen and starts smoking it as she writes a list of things on a piece of napkin. Handing her daughter fifty bucks along with the napkin she inscribed on, "That should be enough money and the supplies are written on the piece of napkin dear."

"Well I'm off then," Kagome puts Buyo down on the tile floor.

"Be careful."

"I will," she slips on her shoes as she utters her goodbyes to her mother, and she about heads out he front door until Yuri stomps in front of her. "Where ya goin?" the curious teen tilts her head to the side having her undersized ginger looking hair dandle due to gravity. A cheerful smile shines under her nose.

"Grocery shopping."

"Can I come? I wanna get out of this house for a while."

"Sure," Yuri then opens the miko's pathway to the door as the demon follows her companion out of the house. Nearing the shrine steps Sango hollers for them as the two seventeen year olds stop in their tracks and take a view behind them. Sango came jogging in cameo pants and a plain shirt, "Where are you guys headed too?"

"Just to some store to get stuff for dinner and for the household," mumbles Yuri plainly, knowing what it meant to clarify grocery shopping to Sango.

"I'll come with you too then. I might be of some use to help. And I need to get away from someone who won't stop touch my behind."

"Okay," Kagome shrugs her shoulders and they were off.

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note (MUST READ ASAP!):<strong> **Ok, due to winter break starting this weekend on Dec. 17, Christmas, New Years blah, blah, blah...I may not update another chapter until the break is over so by the beginning of January. If I do I won't be until after christmas so...yeah just keep your eyes peeled just in case! **

**Thank You for your understanding-Auburn Cresents**

**P.S-I will try to keep an eye out for any reviews and if you so, in other words, BEG ME to put up another chapter I will do my best to make your request come true. I'll review back also to tell you of some news.**


	7. Chpt 6 Book of Secrets

**Hello, I'm back, here is chapter 6 to the story...i'm so happy this christmas break. Anyway, hope all ya'll ahd a good christmas and wish you a Happy New Years. WHOOOOO 2012!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Book of Secrets<strong>

Completing their mission they arrived at the store and seized the seasoning and all of the needed supplies on the list. Going up to the cash register Kagome paid the whole lot with the fifty bucks and got back four dollars and thirty-nine cents in cash. Carrying plastic bags of groceries every female had their palms full while heading back to the shrine.

"A lot of things were on sale today," tones Kagome gazing at the crumbled receipt in her hands that had been recently balled up in one of the bags from Yuri stuffing it carelessly.

"Sale in meaning," wonders Sango as usual.

"Meaning that the price of the item costs less than its usual price, shouldn't you know that?"

"Yeah we call them deals not sales, and shouldn't you know that Yuri from traveling with us for four seasons?" Yuri groans at the last remark in embarrassment.

Kagome giggles, "it feels nice to save some money for your family and yourself at times."

"As nice as it sounds should we call your mom to tell her that we'll be back at the house in about a good five to ten minutes," Yuri was searching for a phone booth across the street.

"No harm in doing it; might as well let her know that were okay at least," suggests Kagome as she pulls out a light blue cell out of her pocket.

"I never knew you had a cell phone Kagome," calls Yuri.

"It's my mom's; she told me if I ever went somewhere - except to the Feudal Era - to always bring her phone in case for emergencies."

"Here then give it to me your hands are full," Yuri stretches her arm out descending her bags down to her elbows reaching for the phone.

"So are yours."

"I'm a demon I can manage and besides let's take a break you guys look exhausted."

"Well it wouldn't be too bad to take a break. And we also have the shrine steps to look forward to so we need to save our energy," facts Kagome and bestows the phone to her. As Yuri controls the phone with her thumbs both Kagome and Sango sight a playground, and not wanting to sit on the inflexible solid ground they both march another twenty feet to a swing set.

Eagerly settling their bags in-between the swings to relax their aching arms and legs Sango and Kagome sat on each swing. Feet rolling on the pebbled soil. Yuri was dragged behind by ten feet as she crawls to the girls. She sat on the swing and drops the luggage as her eyes were fixated on the small screen. She presses the green highlighted button as ringing on the other line could be heard.

She had the phone on her elf ear whilst paying attention to the ringing sound as somebody answered it, but it wasn't Mayu. His husky voice appeared in an annoyed tone, "Who is this?"

"Inuyasha, I didn't know you could use a phone."

"Yuri?"

"Yes, the hyper irritating demon who likes to tick you off and what are you doing on the phone?"

"Mayu taught me. I just answered it for her that's all."

"I never knew you were so nice."

"Shut up!"

"Cranky are we now, anyway I don't even think you answered it for Mayu, you were hopping it was Kagome didn't you?" Inuyasha lets out a grumble in annoyance.

"I knew it."

"Are Kagome and Sango with you because they're not here?"

"Yes there here relax, but we stopped somewhere real quick. They needed to go to the restroom and I'm just waiting outside for them," she was getting somewhere.

"Hurry up I'm starving."

"Well I'm starving for something else," she was at the edge of her rope.

"Like what?"

"Like that bet of ours."

"W-What bet?"

"You know what bet now spill it."

"Here!"

"Yes."

"Now!"

"Yes dam it."

"Let me just…find somewhere private, damn it."

"I'm waiting."

"Aren't you going to find a place too?"

"Why should I?"

"If they come back?"

"They're not going to hear you geez."

"Just go somewhere," commanding, sounding irregular like if rocks were in his throat.

"Alright I'll go; are you already alone?"

"Yes, I'm waiting for you. I just want to get this over with."

"Hang on," she covers the phone with her hands.

"What are you doing?" asks Kagome.

"Why are you lying to him; it's not like you," continues Sango, Yuri took a deep breath were teal pools were now flaring with adrenaline. She was going to take a jeopardy that would piss the half-demon off, and heer mind was in a maze.

_If Inuyasha finds out that I lied about Sango and Kagome going to the restroom, and that I'm not somewhere personal he'll kill me!_

Spinning her head around to the girls she opens her mouth showing her fangs, "Guys just go with the flow, ok. Inuyasha thinks that ya'll are in the restroom at some place and that I'm alone right now so stay very still and quiet. I'll explain everything later, and were probably going to have to put duck tape over Kagome's mouth just in case she yells or squeals."

"Yuri whats going on?" snaps Sango, the exterminator and miko seemed like they had question marks hovering over the peak of their heads.

"Just promise me that you'll stay quiet for me please."

Kagome heaves a sigh, "Alright."

"I'm going to put it on speaker because Kagome…you really need to listen to this," she sounded serious for once.

The priestess was in the direction of being worried that something awful had happened. Yuri knew it was safe to go on so in a blink of an eye she had the electronic out in front of them as she turns it on speaker. An index finger was in front of her mouth warning the girls one last time, and nodding in understanding the circumstances she continued with Inuyasha on the phone waiting for her.

"Sorry it took so long."

"Spare me would ya."

"So you remember the rules of it."

"How should I know it's your bet?"

"Okay, you have to mean every word you say, do not lie, for my part I will not tell Kagome anything of what you say after this is over.."

"Can you just let me say it?"

"Go for it."

Inuyasha breaths as his head was going crazy.

_Just get this over with. Damn my own pride. Why the hell did I have to agree to her stupid bet!_

"Kagome… Kagome is…very important to me. She's cried for me, cared for me, and has always tried to make me feel happy. She is different in her own unique way, nothing like Kikyou was. She is something I can't live without. When she gets hurt I never forgive myself and that's because she is always with me that she gets hurt….but every time she gets hurt it also lets me know that she chooses to stay with me no matter the risks. A half-demon; a breed that does not belong in neither human nor demon world. What I'm trying to point out is..is that…I-I…I love Kagome."

Kagome became traumatized beyond words, he actually loves her. She knew that he did but saying those words out loud blew her mind. She thought she would never hear those words. When the speech was over she blushes and takes in a gasp of air with a smile spreading as her eyes were looking like glass. She felt like she was about to cry of joy, and it was a lot for her to take in all at felt so full. Complete. She finally found the answer to her queston.

"See wasn't that so hard," smart alecks Yuri, another snarl was heard as he hung up the phone.

"Goodbye to you too," mouths Yuri again as Kagome grips her bags and trots off towards home.

_He loves me; h-he loves me!_

Following the girl Yuri and Sango got their plastic bags and head off as well. Leaving the raven adolescent alone and daydreaming Sango spoke to Yuri, "What time is it," Yuri glances at the phone, "4:13."

"Did you plan this ahead of time or did it just pop in your head."

"Popped in my head."

"How did the whole thing occur; I mean how did you get him into doing this bet."

Yuri explains everything she said as promised, on what happened that morning in the feudal era, and finishes it near the shrine steps. Kagome stood in front of the steps gazing up at the sight of it. She catches a foretaste of her two friends as they caught up with her and even though she was ahead of them she still was able to hear a fraction of what the demon clarified to Sango. Without that bet she probably would've never heard those words out of that stubborn half-demon, and she was very appreciated by that.

"Aren't you going to go up the steps?" Kagome sees Yuri chatting to her, and after that Sango advises before the confessed girl could say anything back in return, "just give her a few minutes."

Like a robot Yuri stays silent while readjusting the bags on her arms as Kagome then raises her head in looking at the top of the steps again, her wavy hair swaying in the breeze.

"What should I do…how should I tell him?" clueless she is.

"You don't have to tell him now if it's too much for you," gently requests Sango parking a hand on her shoulder. Also knowing what she was going through as she had been in the same situation with Miroku while Yuri comes on the opposite side of her.

"But I have to tell him, I've been wanting to for a long time and if I don't…I'll blow!"

"Then do whatever pops in your head. Stop getting so stressed out and…j-just try it," Yuri suggests.

Being encouraged by Yuri's words Kagome puts her hand up, balls it into a fist, and nods in agreement. She was determined to do this once and for all and nothing was going to stop her…but one thing. She started to have butterflies in her stomach when they got to the peak of the steps.

As each foot was getting her closer to the house her heart beats faster and faster. She catches no traces of Inuyasha outside so she knew he would be inside. Now her body froze when she was in front of the front door.

"I-I…," stutters Kagome, she didn't feel as positive as she felt before. She never knew it was going to be this aggressive.

"You can do it," Yuri quickly mutters softly, Kagome shakes her head. Knowing that she couldn't handle all of this emotion building inside her for long she promptly slides the door open and velocity takes over her as she begins to speed walk to the kitchen with her head down dragging her bags. Entering the kitchen she places the bags on the counter as Yuri and Sango walk in. Her mom expectantly is also in the kitchen steaming green beans as a side dish for the steak, and the fumes of the beans were already all over the room that the girls could smell it making their stomachs utter. The grown adult beams with a god given smile, "How was it honey, did you have any problems along the way."

Kagome already was putting the last part of the groceries in the refrigerator, she seemed like she was running late for something, "No mom, though Yuri and Sango decided to join me," she felt like she was going to explode. Her fingers where slightly trembling; she just wants to run to her room and scream with a pillow stuffed to her face. She was sensing her head ache as her passion and thoughts mix together.

_This is probably how Inuyasha fells every time he wants to tell me so bad. He is so strong how can he even handle this when he turns into a human with all these emotions? It's probably showing it all over my face right now. I can't let anyone see me like this. _

"Sweetie is everything all right you don't sound too well? Did something happen today?"

"E-Everything's alright Mama," she lies shutting the refrigerator door. She wanted to yell it out; yell out and say those three words.

"Are you sure," Mayu turns the heat off to cool the beans down as she her dark orbs detect her daughter in the corner of her eye walk out into the hallway, "Yeah, I'm…sure."

Having had his blood kimono on since it was an off day Inuyasha walks out of the well house and suddenly punches the wall in frustration. This was the hiding place where he had just told his feelings.

_How in the hell am I suppose to say those things to her. It wasn't even that simple telling Yuri so how…how in Kami's name am I going to say it to her. Why does this have to be so difficult? If it wasn't I would've told you sooner Kagome. I hope you can wait a little longer._

He couldn't take all this talking-in-his-head for long. He had to tell her and soon.

"Damn," he pounds on the wall again and resting his head against it as the walls vibrated from the great force. Teeth pressuring on each other his demon side unbelievably starts rising to that can't-control level, and he widens his eyes in shock. Red flashing in his eyes his golden irises were fading away to blue ones in replacement, his nails were growing longer along with his fangs making them sharper, and he, without a thought, leaped away towards the house. In great height he pounces up to Kagome's window, opens it, and makes a run to her closet grabbing the Tetsusaiga. Since he couldn't bring his sword to places they went, and will go in the future, he secretly kept it in her closet for protection.

Collapsing on the queen mattress occupying the floor he held on to the sword touching its sheath. His breathing slowly steadies down and he began to control his mind more clearly. Eyes, fangs, and nails were returning back to normal, and emotions were back in place as he was back to his original stage.

He glances at his weapon questioned because when his demon side was hitting the surface he began to forget everyone and everything and all he could think was the pleasure in killing. This time he forgot what he would always forget and still had the pleasure to kill, but the only thing he had on his mind instead of pleasure was Kagome.

His demon side was accepting her, accepting her as his. In his heart he was so glad but his face still held curiosity as it still gazed at his sword. He was proud of something else as well; his demon side won't attack her if he turns into a full demon. Instead he'll protect her if she is in any kind of danger. Minutes pass and he stares at his abdomen as he heard it grumbling for food.

Totally relaxed he forces himself up off the bedding and places his sword to where it belongs for the time being. It felt comfortable to him to hold his sword once in a while. It felt nice to him to feel the energy of the metal and demonic aura flow through his body like electricity or a nerve traveling around the body.

Inuyasha noticed the house phone was still stuck to his left hand like super glue. He skips downstairs to put it back on its platform on a little square table in the hallway. Dropping the phone back to where it was moments ago Souta arrives.

"Are you still using the phone?" Souta asks.

"No," he straightly answers.

"Good because I need to call my friend to ask him when would be a good time to spend the night at his place," the little boy grasps the phone and dials a number while Inuyasha left without saying a word.

Strolling along to the living room he looks out the window seeing the outlook of the shrine steps. He was waiting for Kagome and her two best buddies to come back from where ever they came from. The light cracking between the blinds colors his tan skin as the heat of summer flows in. Landscaping the land his dog ears were interrupted by thumps faintly banging on the wooden floor. The sound is coming closer as the volume grows louder until the sound suddenly disappears close to the doorway of the room. This scent is a smell that his nose had no intention in breathing in. He has hated it for decades and centuries to come, so he tenses up ready for a fight to come.

"What troubles you," voices Sesshomaru.

"Come over here and I'll show you," Inuyasha curves a clawed hand as he raises it up letting his nails shine like pearls as he glares at the shape of his hand.

"Pathetic, falling for a weak mortal," utters the lord; he knew exactly what was troubling the hanyou immediately from the softness of his scent deep inside him.

"You'll probably do the same when Rin grows up."

"Ridiculous, like I'd turn into you."

"Then why do you protect her…care for her?"

"None of your concern," he turns as he sneaks away like a ghost.

"Why did you decide to come Sesshomaru? What is it that is so interesting to you here?" the full demon ends his pace and listens to his excuse of a half brother, "Nothing," and leaves.

While the little argument the girls had already come in their shelter. He whiffs them in the kitchen and heads towards them detecting that Kagome's present seemed a bit strange than usual, so it made him have the urge to see what was wrong. Dodging corner to corner in the hallways he hears talking as he sees Kagome exiting the kitchen saying something to her mother, "Yeah, I'm…sure."

She halts immediately as she note him in front of her. She expression held a tinge of shock. Only feet away from each other her eyes became liquid at the bottom corners. Inuyasha smells the salty substance as her tears were streaming down her rosy cheeks, and leaving behind tear she looks as if she was hurt to him. Once in a blue moon she would cry and he couldn't bear to see it. He steps forward having a hand out in reach for her and stays in his position not knowing if he should go any further, "K-Kagome?"

He could've sore he heard a whisper of his name being called as water droplets were flying in the air as Kagome runs to him in maximum speed. She cramps her arms between his arms and rib cage and wraps around him. Inuyasha couldn't underestimate what had just happened; she ran to him crying and is now holding on to him as if she would never see him again! Her head rests against his broad chest with her hands wrinkling his kimono in the back while the front began to get moist from her treks. Giving in time and patience Kagome stopped crying and kept snuggling against him, he had his head down. Nose landing on her hair he smelt her lavender scent.

_Her sent is so calming._

"Are you okay?"

"I-I…,"a force field was pushing the words back down her throat. The longer it took the more pressure she contained. She felt stupid for doing this, thinking that Sango was right. She should've at least done it some other time, but at the same time she was afraid that the more time it took for her to say it the more harder it's going to be every time she tries too later on. She had to or just not at all. She's hugging him for a reason and she wants him to know why. So close to her grasp she can't back down, not now.

Not this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author note: Thank you for your patience and hope you liked the chapter.<strong>

**Please review on the story!**


	8. Chpt 7 After Effect

**For a New Years gift I decided to post ya'll another chapter. And because I know how people feel about cliffhangers.**

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: After Effect<strong>

Kagome shifts her head up to glance at him making him pull his up to give her room. Seeing fiery amber circles glow at her it was unbearable for her to say it while staring back at him, but with a try she ended up with an open mouth as no words came out. Closing it she ducks her head down in defeat.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha wonders.

A very faint whisper was heard, "I-I love you."

Shimmering in bewilderment his eyes grew. He didn't know if he could ever move his muscles again, "What?"

"I love you," saying it more clearly her accent tore, she was about to tear again.

Quickly gripping a hold to her he hugs her back, "Kagome…," laying his head next to hers, "…stop crying."

Kagome brings her tears to a halt, only sniffles being left again. Being enclosed by his warmth made her feel safe and protected. Inuyasha, with one hand fitting on her head, squeezes her close to him to inform her by his movements that everything is alright. The lids on his eyes narrow as his brows gave a frustrating appearance, "Why couldn't you wait?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why couldn't you wait for me? You shouldn't have been in all that pressure."

"I wanted to say it so bad and besides…you already told me."

"What! I never told you."

"Well not literally, but I heard you say it."

"How? Did I say it in my sleep?"

"No, I heard you on the phone. You where doing it for some bet that you made with Yuri."

_Oh crap I forgot what Yuri said! Gomen!_

"You…heard everything," his eyes increase as he looks at her with sincere written on his face, she glances at him in return. She locks her eyes and nods unraveling her coffee opals, "from start to finish."

He snaps his head over presenting a death glare at Yuri in who had her head peeping out from the kitchen doorway along with Sango and Ms. Higarashi. Yuri shrinks her head further in the doorway that only you could see her eyes and the light brown hair of hers from that severe face viewing right at her.

"You said you where alone," Inuyasha growls in a low manner.

She pops her head out fully this time and sticks a hand out. Almost touching the tips of her index and thumb together like she was holding something very tiny, "almost."

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Yuri sights the raged demon coming towards her, and the only thing in her mind was to get the hell out of there.

"Excuse me," she skips through the two women and scampers outside running for dear life. The rest of the gang - inside and outside - notices Inuyasha's roar of murder as they check what is going on, and in less than a second there were blurs of two figures chasing each other outside the shrine.

"Inuyasha," Kagome blabbers out praying that he would odey. Outside Miroku, Shippo, and jii-chan scurried for cover as they were easy targets for the blurs of red and brown/purple to run into them. Finally with everyone out of harm's way they all hanged about at the front door. All their heads swirling in the same directions in keeping up with the fast demons. Sesshomaru leans against a wall in the hallway, settling in the background. Sensing what was going on without even seeing it for himself. Only a minute in the chase of revenge the two disappear in the trees at the edge of the shrine.

Amazing strength from her leg muscles Yuri prances from branch to branch in the forest of trees. Having so much speed she starts to have a chill crawl down her spine as she loses him. Every time she looked back she saw less and less red appear behind her until she saw none at all. Not letting her guard down she plans for him to pop out of the thickets and pounce on her or catch up to her. Scouting every detail of leaves, wood, and any small amount of land below her no traces of him were marked as she decides to head out into the opening.

Jumping out of the piles of plants she turns herself into the bright sun as she lands on a branch attached to the tree of ages. Up, down, left, and right her pupils merry go round all over the scenery to see if he was out in the open. Calming down she took a breather and she visions the gang glare at her from the front door with some of the others trying to hunt for Inuyasha in case to warn her. She shouts to them for help, but she was taking a risk of letting the hanyou know where she is, "any sight of him?"

In exchange they shake their heads in a negative response with Miroku yelling back, "We haven't seen a sign of him yet." After that it got quiet, no birds were chirping, and Yuri began to have an eerie feeling of someone watching her and got ready to leap off the tree. Feet balanced on the thick branch she grasps the core of the tree with one of her skilled hands. Knees slightly bent she searches around the area once again. Top and bottom row of her molars stapled together she forms words through her teeth, "where are ya, show yourself you sneaky little mutt."

Her wish was granted as she sights the shadow of the tree with her on it as someone else's image draws in the picture. It was high in the air behind her and not a moment to spare she spins to see the maker of the shadow. The sun blinding her she shades her eyes with her hand, and also because of the spotless light being behind the figure she couldn't see the color of the object. All she could see is the outline of it and that it is dark, but a loud familiar voice went into her eardrums and it gave her a perfect hint to know who it was as the group also shouted to notify her, "You're finished!"

Back in the air she did what she planned to do and gravity rushes her to the ground from the tree. She paces herself as she sprints to the shrine steps, and in her own fashion she jumps in mid air, like bouncing off of a cliff, as she reaches the edge of the highest stone step. She then plants herself in the middle of the stairs as the step that her right foot smacks on breaks at the edge from the force of her landing. As the chunk of concrete breaks from the steps she completely misplaces her balance and falls.

Chasing after her Inuyasha halts at the top of the stairs as he sights Yuri tumbling about twenty-five steps down until she hits the concrete floor of the sidewalk with a dull sound.

"Yuri!" in a record of time he got to the base of the steps and sketches her on the ground on her side. He was relived that her chest was moving up and down from breathing. She could've broken her neck! The smell of blood hit him like a tsunami as she was soaked with it all over her legs, "Kagome get down here!"

He angles his knees down that his heels were touching his bottom as he searches every detail of her body. From the traces of it she had purple bruises stamped in every part of her skin that was visible. She had a bump bulging from the side of her forehead that hit the concrete floor and her cheek bone had a tiny slice of her skin peeled off and gone. Her cloths were scratched with holes on some parts of her maroon dress as the bottom skirt of it was drenched in blood.

Cries of the witnesses were being noticed as a mid age woman ran and settle down next to the injured teen, "I've called the ambulance and told them what happened. They'll be here as soon as possible."

"What?" he was so confused on what an ambulance is.

"Yuri!" cries Kagome trotting down the stairs. Her face terrified as the others fled to the incident as well.

"What about you just go we've got this handled she'll be fine," Inuyasha advises but the lady didn't listen as she held up Yuri's abused head to see how badly she banged it.

Sesshomaru was the first to get there out of the group as he came out of nowhere from enhanced speed of being a full fledged demon. Appealingly the woman did see. Kagome came moments later and kneels by next to the stranger whilst screening at the red liquid. She finds that she is bleeding from the side of her knee and that she is getting pale from the loss of blood.

"The side of her knee is bleeding really bad we need to get her to a hospital."

"I've already called the ambulance they'll be here any minute," repeats the woman.

"Thank you," thanks Kagome and her mother as everyone is standing back.

"I-Is she going to be okay," says Shippo cuddling next to Sango's shin in an anxious tone. An eye flutters open from the sound of the little boy's voice as Yuri was conscious with a crackling vocal, "Ow."

_I feel like I've been hit by a Truck!_

"Yuri!" everyone utters thrilled to hear her, and she leisurely tries to get up as Inuyasha set his hands on her shoulders, "Take it easy."

Pain stabs through her body while cranking up into a sitting position, but when trying to stand she felt an agonizing throb in one of her legs. She growls; irritated by seeing what was causing the pain and what felt like warm water on her legs as she also saw dark liquid stains on her dress. She lengthens her hand out and grabs a good piece of cloth quilted to the half-demon's kimono. Yanking him so hard his face was in level with hers she barks at him, "TAKE IT EASY! HOW CAN I TAKE IT EASY WHEN YOU MADE ME STAIN MY FAVORITE DRESS YOU BAKA!"

_She falls half way down the shrine steps, in which could've been life threatening! And she's pissed and complaining that I'M THE CAUSE OF STAINING HER STUPID DRESS! _

"Yuri listen to him your badly injured," Kagome shoves Yuri gently so she wouldn't get up.

"If you move you'll lose more blood," warns the woman.

"It's just a scratch, I'll heal."

"What's that sound?" questions Miroku hearing a strong sound coming from miles away.

"Sirens?" says Yuri.

"Here comes the ambulance," relieves the woman.

"Ambulance, who called the ambulance?" wonders the said injured demon..

"This woman, she saw you fall and called for help," says Kagome as the sirens got louder that everyone couldn't hear each other. The volume was driving Inuyasha crazy because of his sensitive ears as a white vehicle appears around the corner and wheels to the edge of the road in front of them. Red and blue lights were flashing on the roof of the truck as the sirens were turned off and three men suddenly came out of the back door of the object and dart towards Yuri.

"Whoa, whoa I'm not getting in that thing you can't make me!" barks Yuri, "you know I hate hospitals it's like a torture chamber."

"Too late," says Kagome as she backs up with the woman to give the men room. They examine her and chat to each other like they were planning something and next thing she new she was bandaged up and had a piece of clear rubber covering over her mouth and nose that made her inhale extra oxygen . Transporting her from the bitter ground to a lean cushioned bed she was in a small colorless room inside the automobile.

She starts to get restless and was pivoting her head. Curious on what the men where doing. She was already speeding to the hospital.

"Miss could you please settle down everything's going to be alright," said one of the men in a white suit.

Yuri focuses at one of the men softly, "I'm telling you guys I'm fine," her voice seems like a blanket was over her mouth as she then felt a thin, sharp medal inject her. Flinching she yelps in place from them giving her an IV. One man who seemed to be the youngest at an age of twenty three had a clipboard with a paper on it and reports something to the others in a quiet tone. Though she eventually heard it with her sharp ears she pretends to not hear it because of her realizing that they think of her as an average human being. A dim brown spiked haired man with a hat stands by her and speaks, "Miss please heed our request!"

"Where are they taking Yuri?" says Shippo as he eyeballs the ambulance driving from where it previously came from.

"A hospital, it's a place where people go to get better from sickness or really bad injures like Yuri's," answers Kagome looking at the little demon with Inuyasha behind her.

"We better get going then," decides Mayu, "I need to go back to the house to get my purse I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Um mom…can Inuyasha and I head over there right now. He can carry me on his back," requires her daughter. Mayu knew that the couple needed some time to chat privately so nods and carries on up the steps.

"Lets go Inuyasha," agreeing he arches down frontward, preparing his arms to catch her as she climbs on his back.

"Wait!" Souta puts a hand out and races towards the pair, "you'll be needing this Inuyasha," he hands his hat to him for coverage of his puppy dog ears. Inuyasha grabs the hat, adjusts it, then takes off.

Arriving at the hospital they made a trip to the emergency room and travel to the front desk in the waiting room.

"When can we see a young lady named Sasaki, Yuri?" Kagome told a lady typing on the computer.

"Age?" asks the lady.

"Seventeen."

"She just came in not to long ago but no visitors are allowed at this moment you'll have to wait."

"Arigato," she sits in a chair. Just noticing the room being empty and very serene. The demi demon plants himself next to her on a chair as well and gleams somewhere else. She at times stared at him and would glare elsewhere, they were looking in opposite directions. Awkward Kagome couldn't stand the silence, but in thought she had her face raised up to the ceiling.

"Inuyasha?"

"Huh," he turns his interest to her.

"Can I ask you something?" she figures this was the only time she could to say it.

"What is it?"

"Did you mean what you said…o-on the phone," she gazes him with eyes that broke like they were full of wonder and love. Revealing his facial expression to her those eyes of hers seemed like they went right through him, like it devoured a barrier in him forcing his feelings to reveal.

"Inuyasha," repeats Kagome showing concern.

"What part?" he got nervous.

"The part when you said I was something…y-you couldn't live…without."

"I…it was just…you see… (Sigh) can we just change…"

"Please…," she slaps both of her hands on one of his clawed ones that was resting on his lap. Seeing the touch of their hands together made his thinking become uneven, and expecting to see her mug all he saw was a sphere full of black hair as she is bowing her head down in embarrassment. Her bangs block her mocha eyes as he sniffs her sweet blossomed scent. His nerves felt the tension of her fingers crawl around the width of his palm as he was hearing the two words he swears he will never forget, "…for me."

Calming down from her reaction his face got softer and swings his free arm to her chin. Curving one of his thin fingers it hits the bottom of her chin, and pushes it up so her face climbed up to his.

Amber and chocolate never separating each other as time froze, and memories began to spill on how long it took then to be this close. To have this bond this powerful that it could never be broken. Their noses were brushing slightly together both recognizing there breathing flow on there skin. His hand releasing her chin he rests his forehead against hears, and silver and raven mix together.

"I meant every word," smoothly mumbles Inuyasha and Kagome gasps her eyes stunned. His voice held no lie and she could undergo it in every bone in her body

"Kagome…I promise always be there for you like you where for me, and I want to build…a relationship with you…would you be fine if…if I started…courting y-," now it was his turn to be staggered when Kagome shuts her eyes kissed him in accepting his fragmented offer.

_Is this a dream…no it can't be it feels…so real…_

Disconnecting a promising kiss they both didn't move any further away from each other. Reopening their eyes their foreheads still met, and Kagome was the first to smile giving her inuhanyou a faint smile.

"I guess that's a yes?"

"Hai," giggles Kagome as she gave him an unforgettable hug. It was the second hug they'd had in one day and it warmed his heart to know that as he tightly wraps his arms around her. Kagome was now buried in red like as if she was apart of him. Forever wanting to stay in this position they finally divide only making skin contact with their hands.

"Kagome?"

"I have something else to tell you."

"What is it?"

"You know when I get out of control and my demon half takes over making me into a full demon…a monster."

"You're not a monster Inuyasha you can't control your self it's not your fault," upset she disagreed of his choice of words.

"Well…I got out of control today and I barely made it to my sword before I couldn't control myself…," brows twitching he was growling at her and he noticed he was turning back to his stubborn self but he didn't want to. He wanted to be kind to her just for these few moments that he had with her, "and my mind was thinking of horrible things. The pleasure of killing, the want of blood, and never getting enough of it, but…it wasn't the only thing I was thinking of…for the first time…I though about you…protecting you…my demon side was thinking of you…as mine or his," he was scratching his head while peeping up at the ceiling, blushing.

"Inuyasha," astonished by his words she didn't know what else to say.

"It also means that if I'm near you I won't hurt you…I never forgave myself for hurting you when Naraku set you and me up and turn me into a full demon because of the jewel's power. When we were inside him in our final battle," he swirls his neck to her in a serious expression, "…this time I'll protect you."

She smiles thankfully and looks down narrowing her eyes, "I always thought that I was yours ever since I first meet you," she leans against him. Her midnight head on his shoulder.

Shutting her eyes he glances down at her as red as his kimono thinking that she is drifting off to sleep, but he knew smart enough that the others would come soon.

"Tired?" he asks.

"Yeah," she utters sheepishly.

"You know you're gonna have to get off of me soon though."

"Why?"

His eyes get gigantic in shock, "Do you want everyone to come in and see us like this?"

No answer.

"Get off Kagome," he pushes her to try to get her up.

"No," she refuses.

"Get off."

"No."

"Now!" he deepens his voice

"No."

"If you don't get off of me now I'll shove you off your seat."

"I will if you do me a favor."

"Like what!"

The teenager spies at the features of his face, "Tell me that you love me," his golden irises shrink with an anime sweat drop drooping down his head. He then gives her a stubborn face an eye brow twiching, "I already told you."

"Not to me; you said it to Yuri because of that bet. I want you to say to me…just this once," innocence drew on her expression and she sinks her fingers in his huge red sleeve hanging her. The miko was practically making a puppy face.

Surrendering he he rests his cheek bone on a curved angle of her head gazing somewhere, "I love you."

She suddenly sits up on her chair properly with a enlightened smile, "Now then, let's wait for the others."

And so while holding their hands, their connection, they wait.

* * *

><p><strong>What's going to happen to Yuri! Hope you liked the chapter. <strong>

**Please review!**


	9. Chpt 8 That's What the Lock is For!

**Here it is chapter 8! it might be a bit boring through out the beginning and middle of the chapter but it'll be worth it when you hit the end of the chapter. Just wanted to make some things a bit interesting and funny. :) **

**P.S- I've decided to post a chapter every Thursday and if I don't for some reason then most likely the weekend! Thank You for the reviews you have given me on the last chapter i appreciate it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: That's What the Lock is For!<strong>

The world was fuzzy as an unfortunate female woke from a heavy sleep of tranquilizers and groans at the disturbing light on the ceiling. Floating a hand over her face to block the fake sun from her delicate teal eyes she felt a pull on the midsection of her left arm as she looks over to see an IV still knifed into her, "Uh, I hate hospitals."

She looks at the hanging bag on a rack above her as it was filled with blood instead of clear fluids. Flashbacks occurring she remembers that she told the doctors that her blood type was an A minus. That they jabbed more needles into her when they got to the hospital while in some special room with a lot of medal equipments and fell asleep.

Getting the subject out of her system she senses an incredible power of demonic aura and the scent of mint to her nose. What got to her is that only one scent settles in the room. No lavender from Kagome, the smell of leaves and water from Inuyasha, and honey suckles from Sango or anything of the others.

Sitting up she her irises sight a tall quiet demon at the far corner of the room and he looking at her as well with those gold eyes. His attitude seemed to be as if he was bored with a straight mouth that had nothing special to go with it. Calm she gazes straight into his amber opals and could tell something different about them.

_His eyes are cold from countless battles of no mercy like always but…I think they have…wait a minute what are you thinking Yuri! Snap out of it!_

She shakes her head in trying to erase it but couldn't in which forces her to make a irritating, hopeless expression on her face with her eyes at the solid floor.

"You should pay more attention on where you step next time," revealing himself fully Sesshomaru told Yuri in gating his eyes closed.

She chucked a fake laugh while shutting her eyes, "Clumsy me."

Viewing at him again he was facing somewhere else, "Um…," she caught his attention that it made her accidently blush, "S-Sorry if what h-happened made you worry," stuttering in her own words.

"Nonsense," and turns away from her once again.

_Is he trying to avoid me? Why is he suddenly answering my questions he never does that!_

"Where are the others? Are they out in the hallway?"

"There coming," he still faced opposite from the breed only giving her the sight of his irises gazing at her from the corner of his eye.

_I must've not been asleep that long because of my demonic strength._

"Why aren't you with them then?"

"Despicable humans are too slow."

"Hey! They're trying to get here as fast as they can; you could at least be patient…wait…how long have you've been here waiting for me to wake up?" he had been patient this whole time; waiting for her to wake up. She felt ashamed for not thinking before speaking. He didn't care to answer.

"I need to shut my mouth, here I am telling you to be patient for once and you've been patient the whole time."

"Don't blame yourself," he said plain fully with no emotion.

_Now he's officially freaking me out! Did he get hit in the head or something!_

She didn't know what else to say until one thing pops in her mind, how did he get here? If the others are still out there how did he know where to find her? How did he know which floor she was on and what room she was in? Is he that powerful?

"How did you know what room I was in because this is a pretty big hospital? With all these other scents mixed together from so many people how'd you know where to find me."

"Do I have to answer that?" he hissed annoyingly.

"I guess not."

Sniffing in the air Sesshomaru circles his head the other way towards the door, "they're here," she did the same thing and clearly scented them not far off and felt kind of brainless for not noticing it sooner.

"Oh, watch them explode through the door like I'm some famous actor," she grabs the ugly yellow hospital blanket, puts it up to her nose, and crouches down spying the door like a toddler afraid that the boogeyman was going to creep out of the closet. Having fabric up to her mug she could see she wasn't wearing her cloths but just some thin piece of uncomfortable clothes over her half naked body - cause she still had her under garnets on. It also reminds her that one time when female doctors quickly undressed her from the blood still spilling. Well the blood wouldn't have been spilling if they weren't jerking her around too much. Since she could heal so fast the doctors kept on opening the wound several times that she fainted.

Then she saw that her knee, shin, and ankle were bandaged up and it was starting to itch like crazy - in which let her know that she had some stitches that zipped her skin together underneath. Rubbing her hand against the wrapped bandage it was as hard as a rock. Yuri notices that it's a non-colored cast and that she couldn't bend her knee nor ankle. Just trying to alone made her feel a sting of pain stab through her whole leg. Making her also know that the whole bottom half of her leg is broken in multiple places.

_This is just great_.

She stares at him again looking all over the form of his body, "Hey why do you have your kimono on?" he gives her a sarcastic are-you-serious glare.

"Oh yeah, today was an off day."

Tracking everyday voices down the hallway that were growing stronger; you could clearly hear what they were saying. Yuri lays her head against the head of the bed letting the blanket fall to her waist, she raises her eyes to the ceiling, a does a countdown, "…3…2…1."

The doorknob revolves as the door moves inward and Mayu squeezes her head in-between the opening in seeing Yuri resting on the hospital bed. Yuri motions her neck to and informs her with a smile that she was okay. Everyone came in eyeballing the injured girl.

"There he is," said Souta pointing over at Sesshomaru.

"We were wondering where you went," assumes Kagome's grandpa with his arms behind his back.

"Please don't point Souta its not nice," advises Mayu as her son responds, "Sorry."

"Are you okay Yuri," came Kagome with Inuyasha beside her over at the edge of the bed.

"How are you Yuri, are you well?" Miroku speaks as the worried Sango was wrapping her arms around his bare one from him wearing a brand new short sleeved shirt that he got yesterday from the mall.

"Never been better," Yuri announces as the whole team and the family members were now surrounding the bed.

"So what did the doctors say?" questions Mayu.

"They didn't say anything to me yet; I just woke up," she still visions Sesshomaru still leaning over at the corner resting his eyes. Looking back at the others she pulls a piece of the blanket over at the end of the bed until only one of her legs were shown up to her mid thigh in exposing her cast, "but I noticed this cast. So I can't bend or rotate anything and I tried to but it hurt so bad that I'm positive my knee and ankle is broken. I also think that they sowed me up with stitches because it's starting to itch."

"I see there putting more blood into you," says Inuyasha as Yuri sees the side of his face shadowed from his chunky bangs while he was glaring at the red plastic bag. Curious he was about to touch it with his claws and not knowing how delicate the bag was Yuri was frightened that he would pop it, "Watch it! Delicate you know."

Inuyasha flings both of his hands up to his broad chest to let her now he was innocent whilst gazing at her. Door reopening with a nock to note that somebody was coming in a doctor with horizontal oval glasses came in wearing a spotless suit. Black business shoes pop out from his white pants.

"Sorry, I could help but hear but she's right. You can break it if you use the right amount of force," warns the doctor as he chuckles at the unique looking teen - since he is a teen in demon age - in his reaction of what Yuri said. The doctor's hair was tan as it dragged down in a ponytail to the base of his neck.

"I am Dr. Hashimoto and you must be her friends and family?" everyone nodded in answering his question as young Shippo leaps on the bed, "Will she be alright?"

"No need to worry she is in good hands," the doctor curves his lips upward and turns to the patient unraveling something, "Strange, the last time I saw you, you were covered with terrible bruises that were clearly visible to see but…now they're gone. You must heal pretty fast for a human."

"Uhh…yeah."

"I can tell you're a rare one."

"You're not going to experiment her are you?" Kagome wonders.

"Oh no I have no matter of that stuff. I've seen how far people have gone in those activities and trust me it isn't pretty."

Yuri makes up a lie, "well…good c-cause I'm just trying to live my life as any other being."

"You mean some of ya'll are trying to live a normal life," he corrects , pivoting his head to Shippo and Inuyasha's shocked faces, "you don't have to hide yourself. It seems that some of ya'll aren't even humans…am I right?"

"Even if we aren't what's it up to you," snaps Inuyasha leaning forward with a tense fist on his side.

"Inuyasha," harsly whispers Kagome.

"What!" back talks the half-demon.

"There's nothing to fear I won't spread this," promises the doctor as Inuyasha steps to him. He got in front to his face having his hand up to him to show his threatening claws, "You better promise or else you'll know what's coming."

Dr. Hoshimoto backs up and bumps into the hard medal as he swirls around to see Sesshomaru with his ancient armor on. He felt like he was being cornered by a gang in an alleyway as he beats sweat from his forehead. Having facing the harmless guests on the other side of the bed he straightens his arms to his sides and bows, "I assure you I'll keep this a secret and keep my word."

They all smile, blessed that they found someone to trust at times like these. Moving onward the doctor does his job in checking Yuri by flashing a small flashlight on both of her eyes to check if her sight was alright and searches over her cast to see if I was bandaged correctly, "Well from the looks of it the there's nothing wrong with eye sight and the color on her skin has come back to her normal tan so I would say that she can go back tomorrow at noon."

"Oh good, when do visiting hours end?" asks Mayu as the doctor sees a clock on the same wall that the door was attached to. The hours hand was close to the 9 and the minute hand was directly at the 10 when he looked, "It's 8:50 so you have at least an hour to stay, all visitors leave at 10."

"Thank you."

"I'll be going now…oh here's my phone number if this situation happens again. We don't want anybody else to find out about ya'll," he said truthfully as he hands a small piece of paper addressed with his initials and office number to Yuri. Rubbing the paper on her finger tips she grabs it, holding it with both hands she reads it, and then looks back up at him.

"Hope all of ya'll have a good nights rest and hope to see ya'll again someday," the pale doctor said and walks out of the room. Until he was out of earshot Miroku began a conversation, "Do you think we can trust him?"

"Who cares it's not like were ever going to see him again," Inuyasha says without thinking as the group gazes at him, "even if he did tell everyone we'd already be on the other side of the well."

"Yeah but what about mom, Souta, and jii-chan," cries Kagome.

"If anything bad happens then I'll drag'em to the well and they'll live in the Feudal era with us."

"You'd actually do that Inuyasha."

"Keh, are they your family or not?" he shuts his eyes and folds his arms together pointing his face away from her. She gives him an ear to ear smile in appreciation.

"Well at least we have someone to go for help, its better than not having one at all," advises Yuri glaring back at the card thinking of the one day that they would earn his trust, "hey where's that lady that called the ambulance?"

"She couldn't come but she says that she prays that you'll be safe and hopes you turn out alright. We were shocked to not hear a word from her from Inuyasha's appearance and how he and Kagome left to the hospital ahead of us," sounds the familiar voice of Mayu.

As visiting hours were fading away everyone got prepared to go as the clock almost struck 10. Heading out of the room they left her alone to herself in speaking their goodbyes and of their return at 11 a.m. as gramps closes the door. Soon after their departure she grew tired of her exhausting body and went into a dreamless sleep where no pain could detain her.

Back at the house Mayu threw away the spoiled dinner and everyone instead ate ramen. Not that Inuyasha was complaining. The pack took turns in taking quick showers full of shampoo and conditioner and Mayu, the old man, Souta, and Sesshomaru head for their beds. Sango, Kagome, and Shippo chat of what they're going to do while they are here in the future and some guys get hypnotized by the television.

"So what do you want to do tomorrow," asks Kagome visioning Sango sitting across from her with Shippo criss-crossed on the table in-between them. They were all in their comfy night clothes.

"I don't really know but since Yuri is injured we can't go to some place that's to crowded," Sango suggests.

"You're right," agrees the miko.

"I can't think of anything to help but I do want to try the candy here, when can I get some?" whimpers the little toddler.

"That's it!" Kagome eyes shine, "what about we go to a candy store."

"A candy store!" shouts Shippo and his face is overfilled with joy.

"Yeah!"

"Is that similar to that grocery store we went to this afternoon," guesses Sango.

"Yeah it is but the only thing in the store is shelves and shelves of all kinds of candy you can imagine," explains Kagome, making movements with her hands in describing it, "I know one candy store that's the right size for Yuri to walk around without getting too tired but its big enough to hold hundreds of candy in it. I use to go over there when I was little and buy some of my favorite candy with my own money."

"I like that idea but what about the guys? Do you think they'll like it there?" Sango replies.

"I don't know about Sesshomaru but I think Miroku and Inuyasha will like it there. You can also try the candy there for free so the guys can try some of it and if they like it my mom and I will buy it for them."

"You mean I can get any candy I want Kagome," screams Shippo in excitement.

"Yep."

"Oh, tomorrow is going to be awesome I can't wait," the red head dances around the table until he stops making himself yawn in being worn-out with his hand jacketing his lips.

"Looks like someone's sleepy," Sango tells.

"I'm not sleepy," lies Shippo fighting himself to stay awake, "I want to stay up with ya'll."

"You don't have to, we were just about to go to bed, isn't that right Sango," Kagome sees Sango look back at her, and in not arguing to the subject she shakes her skull.

"Okay, I'll go to bed then," mumbles Shippo while he frictions the back of his hand against one of his eye lids.

"Let's go tell the guys were going to bed," orders Kagome as both she and Sango were rising up from their chairs and push them back under the table. Arriving they see a monk and a dog eared boy sitting their rear ends on the floor in the frontage of the TV having there eyes glued to the screen of people, "Guys were going to bed," voices Kagome but got no notify of someone hearing her.

"Miroku, Inuyasha, were going to bed!" Sango volumes up her voice box and got the monks attention, "Huh, oh hey what did you say?"

"Sango and Kagome were trying to tell you that we're going to bed but you were so focused on that box," Shippo points to the small screen while standing on his tiny fox feet next to the young ladies.

"Oh my apologies, it's not my fault though. It's like this magical box cast some kind of spell on me. I just have the urge to stare at it like I would to a beautiful woman," he turns back to the television setting his purple/blue irises on it.

"Miroku," upsetting Sango he didn't even hear her warning like if she didn't exist.

"Just let him be Sango, they'll get tired at some point and go to bed," Kagome says because she knows when you're hooked on a TV you stay hooked for quite sometime until you get tired of it. Finally learning that she couldn't make him she sighs in exhaust and heads to the staircase with Kagome and Shippo taking one glance at the males.

* * *

><p>From escaping the chamber of darkness Kagome wakes, "Is it morning?" her curvy hair was all over her face as she lazily got out of bed moaning.<p>

"It's still dark, I'm thirsty," she tip toes out of the room not wanting to interrupt the demon slayer's sleep. Half asleep she sounded like she was high. Creeping downstairs to get a glass of cool water from the faucet she steals some ice from the freezer dragging her feet. Taking a sip from her glass she comes out of the now dim kitchen as she sees that the living room was still lit up down the hallway and she could've swore she heard faint sounds of newscasters.

"You're still up!" she saw the boys zonked on the TV in the same position as they were hours ago and in checking what time it was she went over to the coffee table snatching the remote.

_I have to do everything_.

Having the head of the romote to the addictive screen she presses the off button making the color of the screen and the people in it disappear.

"What the…everyone vanished inside the box," Inuyasha baby crawls a few feet until he was on his knees. Squishing his forehead against the glass wall of the black box he plants both his thin hands on it. Miroku shakes his cranium in returning back to civilization then suddenly apprehends to his body's lack of rest. He yawns; stretching his stiff arms outward while communicating, "How long have we been sitting here?"

"For about 4 hours!," Miroku and Inuyasha quickly spin around their heads in seeing Kagome towering above them with her hands on her hips. Steam floating off her head her eyes build with fire, "Its 3:37 in the morning…GET TO BED!"

The males immediately zoom out of the room so fast that there was a gust of wind in the room that it blows her hair as she hears the vibration of foot steps going up the stairs.

Grabbing her cup of liquid she flicks the lights out and left to go up the stairs. As she did she sees Miroku still standing as he catches her daggering glare and powers walks to her brother's room, "I'm goin' I'm goin!"

Thinking Inuyasha was already in bed she was heading to the bathroom. Until she opens the door and-

"WHOA! KAGOME!" a muscular voice shouts out.

Kagome had walked in while Inuyasha had his back to her and was pulling his underwear and trousers up! Though he had his undergarment and night pants almost to his hips she still saw a good view of his rear end. No shirt either…

Kagome's eyes shout out, "AHHH!," she turns her back to him as she slaps her hands over her eyes, "lock the door next time!"

_Oh my god what have I done! Don't freak, it was just his butt nothing else! Just his nice-SHUT UP KAGOME!_

He ties his cotton, dark green pants tight around his hip, still having his back towards her, "keh, lock the door! You're the one that's suppose to knock! And you didn't!"

"Well that's what the lock is for BAKA!"

"Would you stop screaming!"

"I'M NOT SCREAMING!"

"YES YOU ARE!" Inuyasha quckly grabs the object for what was coming.

"NO I'M N-" the hanyou stuffs a bar of soap in her mouth! Kagome fumes as she muffles the word and gags at the discussing soapy substance as she spits it out and runs for the sink. Inuyasha hits the floor.

_DAMN THIS ROSARY!_

"WOULD YOU GUYS GO TO BED!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Note: I just had to add that part I couldn't get it out of my head! Hehehe...i am 14 year old teenager what you expect! <strong>

**Please review and tell me what you think of it! ;P**


	10. Chpt 9 Old Friends

**Here is chappie #9! Oh, yeah I just found out it's a leap year! HAPPY LEAP YEAR! Hope you enjoy the chapter...:)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Old Friends<strong>

"Uh, I hate crutches," barks Yuri, using her crutches to go through the grand entrance of the hospital with everybody around her.

"You hate everything that relates to hospitals Yuri," facts Kagome as Yuri kept on making a disgusting face and Shippo spatters out whilst glaring up at her, "Yuri what's wrong, why are you making faces?"

"I'm not upset it just…I tried their food and it was awful. Even their drinks had a bad after taste," complains Yuri remaking ugly features. She then smells her breath by blowing some air out of her mouth, "Ugh, my breath even smells bad from eating it but I couldn't brush my teeth because they didn't have a damn toothbrush, I mean what hospital doesn't have a toothbrush!"

"I have some chewing gum with me that'll make your mouth smell fresh," Mayu hunts for her gum in her purse.

Yuri hesitates a bit, "What flavor is it."

"It's an iceberg flavor."

"I'll take it," she grabs the inch size piece and pops it in her mouth. Walking down the sidewalk two blocks away from the hospital they were heading towards a subway terminal in which made them go into the heart of Tokyo.

"Lady Mayu?" Miroku's mannerly attendance made her look to him, "Since we are already out here may we look around for a bit?"

"As long as the others are fine with it," Mayu gazes at the others as they nod in approval.

"You guys can go but I'm going back to the shrine," suggests the old geezer.

"Come on gramps at least try to stretch your legs out," Souta said as his big sister tried to egg him on to, "It'll be healthy for you."

"Look let the old man do whatever he wants," runts Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha is right let him do of what he wishes," the wise monk said agreeing with the half-demon.

"Do you have to Dad," faintly smiles Mayu, not wanting to go against him.

"I'm afraid so Mayu, I need to sell some more artifacts back at the shrine so you guys go have fun, I have enough money to get on the subway," croaks the grandfather and with that he walks away in his kimono waving good bye. Having had a tour through the big city by crossing roads, staying together, and not getting lost on where they were the gang decides to rest and eat at WacDonalds.

In getting their order of a dozen cheese burgers and everyone grants themselves with their own fries and drink as they sit down filling two tables. One table occupies Inuyasha, Kagome, Souta, and Yuri with the other Mayu, Sango - with Shippo sitting on her lap, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. Not ever tasting fast food before Kagome's friends thought that the food is superb with Sesshomaru just having a non-emotional face as always. Inuyasha already munching down on his third cheese burger.

"Slow down Inuyasha if you eat too fast you'll get stomach ache," warns Kagome as she watches him attacking the burger and, bringing to a standstill, eyeballs her with his cheeks shaped like bubbles as they were stuffed with food. His attitude made her know that he didn't really care and he goes back to his food as she sighs, "Just don't be complaining when you get one."

_I'm surprised he hasn't choked yet… _

Having her eyes closed Kagome then stares through the window on the other side of the building and sees her three friends Yuka, Edi, and Ayumi trailing outside. They were heading towards the front door. It didn't make it any better as Hojo was being dragged with one of his guy friends tagging along with him. His hands in his pockets.

_Oh great…_

"Kagome what's wrong?" mouths Sango having peeking over her fiancée's head to see Kagome downtrodden. At that moment the five highschoolers barge in the area and were all talking like chatter boxes until Edi shouts over to the miko in surprise. Waving a hand to her over the crowd, "Hey look Kagome is here guys, Hey Kagome!"

"I haven't seen them in a long time," Yuri sees them over yonder and just remembered something, "CRAP! I can't let them know it's me," she panics in her chair.

"Why Yuri, aren't they your friends as well, you said you hanged out with them along with Kagome before you met us" corrects Sango.

"Yes, when I attended to Kagome's school I was their friends but…something happened a-a long time ago and now they…think I'm dead," that grabs everyone's attention. Kagome had already known of the news long ago. Yuri didn't know what else to say and mumbled, "I-It's nothing to worry about. Just please don't get involved if something comes up."

They obey.

The girls came over all glad to see Kagome in good health as Yuka speaks out, "How are you feeling Kagome? Last time I heard that you had double pneumonia."

_Another one of gramps ideas… _

Kagome does a fake grin, "Never been better."

"Hey look Kagome's boyfriend is back?" blabbers Ayumi as the others just notice, "hey long time no see," Edi says.

"So when did Kagome tell you guys that he was her boyfriend," smirks Miroku getting somewhere.

Yuka puts her palms on her hips with a achieved smile, "She didn't tell us; we just know because she always talks about him every time we get a chance to see her. And it seems she hangs around with him a lot when she's not at school."

"What things does she say about him," continues the perverted monk intertwining his fingers.

Ayumi claps her hands together, "Well for starters she says that he can be really sweet, kind-"

"Have ya'll met some of my other friends!" interrupts Kagome quickly changing the subject in exposing a sweat drop on the side of her face in embarrassment.

"I met them when I was with Inuyasha they're really nice."

Her friends take a view, "wow Kagome you must be really popular outside of school. Oh hey Mayu, hey Souta," advises Edi, the other teens saying hello to Mayu and Souta as they wave back at them in reply.

"I guess so," guesses Kagome.

"Is he related to your boyfriend?" whispers Edi pointing over at Sesshomaru.

_You guys could at least say his name instead of always calling him my boyfriend…maybe they don't remember his name though, they've only meet him once but that was months ago._

Getting that out of her mind she went back to reality and answers her, "Yea, that's his older brother Sesshomaru."

"Are you single?" spits out Edi. Yuri growls in fury deep within her throat that Inuyasha gleams across the table at her in hearing and sensing it. Sesshomaru gave Edi a death glare telling her he had no interest and it frightens the girl, "N-Never mind."

"He looks too old for you anyway," Yuka includes layering a hand over her mouth so only Edi could hear. After that Yuka comes across Yuri and makes a strange impression on her face, "Have I met you before? You look so familiar to someone else I use to know."

Ayumi joins her, "she looks almost exact like her."

"No, my name is…Yuki," Yuri lies. If they ever found out that she was still alive they would probably take her to the police to report her that she's not dead. That would lead to her parents coming to see if it's true and taking her home. She would never see her friends again. To hide herself for what she really was…a demon.

"Your name is close to her's as well," Yuka angles her eyes under her deer bangs and frowns in sadness as Yuri felt ashamed of herself in the inside. She was talking about her, missing her dearly as a friend, and thinking she's dead even though she's right in front of her.

_Is staying in the Feudal Era, living another life…world…worth giving up my life here as a human? Okaa-san, Otou-san…Edi, Yuka, Ayumi…should I turn myself in? Sacrifice my true form for this?_

"I'm sorry that my appearance and name seem to resemble someone. Forgive me for bringing you down."

Ayumi and Edi had their share of sorrow as they knew who Yuka was mentioning but with Yuri's words they shook their heads rapidly and change their emotions, "It's alright we've already gotten over it now, let's just forget that never happen and have wonderful time shall we."

"So what does Kagome call you by," Shippo frees his mouth while standing on Sango's lap. An overall on he had a green shirt under it that blended perfectly with his irises.

"Sorry for not introducing ourselves, my name is Yuka," Yuka makes her full appearance and after her Edi and Ayumi do the same.

"Hey Kagome," a young boy in light brown hair came over in having a tray of food and settles the plastic board on the table next to were Kagome lays.

"Hey Hojo," spoke back the miko as she made a friendly smile towards him as another guy came by with one more tray and places it next to the other set neatly. He had the same color of hair but in a darker shade of brown and no trace of bangs. He sits on the table in starting his meal while the girls take a seat and eat with him.

"How are you feeling on your double pneumonia, are you fully back to health? If you're not I know some things that can help you," helps out Hojo resting on a chair that he brought over to sit next to her. Inuyasha began to get uncomfortable by his actions and tenses up on the other side of Kagome as his intense amber opals see the sickly sight of this male so close to his girl. Especially since Hojo was one of the specific guys that he did not want to lay a finger on her.

"How do you know so many things that can cure illnesses like mine, are you thinking of become a doctor?" queries Kagome having her body turned to him as Hojo abruptly paints his face red on his cheeks, "well no, it's just I worry about you Kagome and when you're sick you're not yourself. I always want to make sure that you're in good care so every time you get sick I go on the computer every night to find facts on how to make you feel better."

"That's very nice of you Hojo but it's okay, really, I'm better now," Kagome heard a perceptible growl behind her and knew who. She could sense that he was getting angry as she sights him at the corner of her eye. His eyes build in a bright fiery gold, the threatening tips of his pearl fangs showing simultaneously. Surprisingly no one had paid attention to the growl but Yuri and Sesshomaru. Both youkai looking over at him in instinctively sensing that the hanyou was trying to protect what was his. His aura growing she sneaks a hand under the table in reaching for his and grasps one on his lap in which it was secretly balled up. Taken aback Inuyasha's face promptly changes in feeling her warmth pour on his fist. Eyes stunned his mouth submissively shuts. In return he releases the building anger in the strength of his hand.

"So Hojo, I've heard that you've been assigned to go to a boy's high school next year of school," states Kagome from her friends gossiping about it to her a month ago.

"Unfortunately yes, but we'll still be able to hang out together," reassuring her.

Hojo never gave up on her every since he asked her out for the first time. Though it was around the same time Inuyasha and Kagome met; the time when she released him from being arrowed to the tree.

"Um about that…Hojo…I-I can't really hang out with you… something has come up," truths the stressed out girl. Seeking her thin fingers into her half-demons palm and holding his hand in a better angle. With a squeeze of Inuyasha's hand as his in return she gave Hojo a depressing expression.

He had a naive look on him as the girls who were eavesdropping the whole time froze.

"Like what?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ooohhhh what's Kagome's news to Hojo? Will Yuri turn herself in?<strong>

**Up coming: Chapter 10: A Choice **

**See you soon!**


	11. Chpt 10 A Choice

**Hello, welcome to chapter 10! Wow that sounded way to formal for my taste...ugh now it's giving the creeps. _ Anyway, the title of the chapter says it all about this chapter so all of ya'll should have a good idea of what this is about hopefully. If you don't god bless you...**

**I LOVE WAFFLES! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: A Choice <strong>

Breathing through her nose Kagome utters, "I'm…not going to be living here anymore."

"WHAT!" roars the three gossip girls, "what do you mean you're not going to be living here anymore?"

"What are you talking about sis?" quickly worries Souta as everyone else had a stunned gaze on their mugs as Kagome visions around the table. What she had exposed was not a lie. A truth she made to herself and a subject she desperately needed to talk to her mom.

"Mom can I talk to you?" she turns her head to her mother who had an unsure feature from her daughters choice of words, "Sure dear."

The two women got up and, with Kagome leading the way, they step outside in the hot sun. From the noisy people walking by on the pavement and blockage of the window nobody could hear them. Breaking to a standstill a few yards away from the entrance the youngest out of the two had her back against the wineglass wall. The whole group including friends generally could see them outside because of this huge window.

"Mom I've made my decision," straightens out the priestess in a grave quality.

"What decision Kagome?" her mother tenderly situates her hands on her bony shoulders and her brown eyes capture hers.

"On which world I'm going to live in."

"I see…"

Ms. Higarashi got the point as Kagome nods calmly, "I've decided to live in the Feudal Era Mama," the tone on her appearance became very affirmative in making that choice.

"You love him that much?" understanding the mature lady travels her hands to her child's cheeks. The warm tender touch, a touch that she could one day risk never to feel again, made Kagome break. A liquid drop rolls south on the curvature of Kagome's cheek to Mayu's hand. The sand in the hour glass seemed to slowly fall in motion as time lingers through their lives while Mayu sights the loving gleam in the teen's eyes. Kagome's self esteem cracks as her voice whines in undertone, "Yeah."

The miko suddenly pushes through her parent's arms and hugs her. Tying her thin arms around her offspring in return Mayu had her chin against her collarbone as her chocolate eyes look down at her. Departing a mother daughter embrace they both smile at each other.

"Let me guess you guys talked in the hospital while we were heading our way?" predicts Mayu having a good guess on what the answer would be as the seventeen year old's cheeks were twice as rosy according to what they use to be, "Yes…we did."

"Has he already told his feelings for you?"

"As far in saying those three words," she grins in excitement.

"So he manned up did he," the adult folds her warm arms into a knot with a smirk.

"I guess you can say that," laughs Kagome.

"I'm not surprised; I knew you two had a bond…I was just…waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Kagome became clueless.

"For you two to realize that of course."

"Oh."

"I won't go against you in your decision, but at least come over and visit us every know and then," a graceful smile smears on her face knowing that one day she would have to let her daughter go to have a life of her own.

"Thanks Mom and I promise to visit ya'll as much as I can," the parent accepts it with pride. Letting go of her hands Mayu suddenly cups her hands together and pushes it against her chest. Scrunching her shoulders together she almost squeals with joy in closing her eyes as cherry hearts appear around her head, "Aww, my daughter has finally grown up and has found her true love! In which I hope to call my son-in-law one day!"

"MOM! That's a bit over due don't you think?" not expecting for her to say that last part the teen began to fell dizzy in thought of her being married, and to Inuyasha no doubt. She turns crimson from head to toe. Since her mother is still in her…dream world Kagome peeks behind her in seeing some parts of the group spying on her with Inuyasha being one of them. The sight of him even watching made her feel even more embarrassed. She was so blood red that she could probably shine like a ruby jewel if the sun hit her just right.

_Dang it Inu look away! Please don't pay attention to my Mom. Maybe this wasn't the best place to talk but…he still looks so curious._

* * *

><p>"What do you think Kagome means about not living here anymore," Sango smartly spoke to where Kagome and Mayu weren't an ear shot away as the two ladies head out the front door. Miroku shapes his hand around his future wife's ear and whispers in it, "She's most likely meaning living in the Feudal Era with Inuyasha."<p>

"Oh," she lowers her voice as well in not wanting to risk the high school kids knowing about the idea.

"Should we talk with Kagome about this she looked down," Ayumi acts as the three girls ring around each other in their little world as Yuka replies, "I don't know this seems like a problem that she has to deal with herself, lets just leave her alone on this one," all of them agreed together.

"Normally when Kagome needs to talk to Mom alone it's serious," informs Souta glaring at his two family members outside as he then gazes at Shippo in whom he had been telling it to.

"Really, well I hope it's not too serious," wishes Shippo as he moves his neck bone to Yuri, "Are you worried about Kagome Yur…I-I mean Yuki...Yuki?" he was close in revealing her true self but caught it before he could say the real thing.

"That's not the main thing I'm worried about," the half-wolf half-dog demon had her eyes glued on Hojo's guy friend but not in he-was-attractive manner. He had been staring at her ever since Hojo and Kagome started a conversation. Creped out by it she at least gave him credit for him just looking at her face and not the shape of her body like what other guys would do. He didn't take his eyes off of her for a second and she was getting very annoyed. It was like fire and ice, "Excuse me mister but can you tell me why you've been staring at me for the past five minutes?"

The young teen had beautiful dark green eyes and sat back in having his elbows bent with his hands supporting his head. He finally comes out of his shell, "Because you interest me, you seem unique, diff-"

"Okay I get the point," she snaps furiously in showing him by her tone that she did care.

"Hey sorry I just like you is all…," he softly laughs while surrendering himself with raised up arms, "…you act like it's a crime." She quickly mutters, "you're the one that looks like your stalking me!"

In the boy's view he knew that he wouldn't get anywhere with this girl but continued, "anyway what your name?"

His continuous smirk lit a torch in Yuri and she made sure to not be near this one. She thought of him as some full-of-himself jock, "Why would you want to know? I don't intend to see you again."

He sighs, "man, you are a tough one…didn't your mother ever tell you not to judge people before knowing them?"

"Didn't your father ever tell you to give a girl a good first impression cause in my view you suck at it!"

"Ok then lets start over…hi my name is Goku what's yours?"

_And I thought that was just in Dragon Ball Z…_

"Oh, so you're a super sayan?"

Goku gives her a irritated version of him by features and the deepness of his voice, "no…"

Yuri chuckles, "struck a nerve did I..."

"You're mean…"

She defends, "well you get use to it buddy!"

Yet again he sighs at her playful rudeness and knew why she was so he gave up in getting her attention, "Okay…then what's that mark on your cheek and why are there also marks on the other guy with the straight white hair?"

"Um…we…just came from a festival," she lies and since she senses that he had given up she felt more comfortable talking to him.

"Never knew there was a festival going on in Tokyo today."

"Well the festival is in a small town outside the city. We paid some guy to paint our faces there," sins Yuri, keeping the secret of the creature that was buried in her and Sesshomaru, "Oh and the painter also put this type of putty on our ears to make it look like we have elf ears," she drapes her short light brown hair behind her pointed ear in which had the two striped markings on it as well in showing him.

"Interesting but how did you walk through the festival with an injured leg," questions Goku in distinguishing the cast on her leg, "Don't tell me you use your crutches the whole time?"

"Truth be told I did…but I'm okay."

"You must be so tired?" he thought in seeing her leg being laid on another chair since she couldn't bend it and felt bad for her in granting a faint sorrowful feature.

"Just a little bit, she said.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" in wanting to give her a hand.

"No thanks."

"No I insist I would really lik-."

"If she doesn't want your help then leave her alone," Sesshomaru snaps in annoyance in giving a glare over at the boy a table away with a sincere look. Telling him to back off.

_H-he's defending me…_

"G-gomen, it just always nice to have another hand for help," he mentions to get out of this situation.

"Does she seem interested in wanting another hand?" he talks back in flipping his silver hair behind his head from blocking his sight and the pale young man gulped, "no."

"Then I suggest you leave her be or you won't have a hand in need for anyone's help," his tone was not very merciful and he meant every word of it or he would be asking for it. Goku decides to avoid Yuri from know on from Sesshomaru's threat and Yuri peeps over at Sesshomaru and says thank you in a very unnoticeable pitch for the human ear to hear. The lord said nothing more as he moves his sight somewhere else.

Hojo and Inuyasha were both glimpsing at the two women through the glass window and were seeing Kagome embracing her mother in her mother returning the favor.

"Well I guess it wasn't meant to be," Hojo was discussing to himself in seeing the sight outside and Inuyasha turns his head to him, "huh?"

"For a long while I've been trying to get Kagome to go out with me but every time I asked her something would always occur and I never would get a straight answer from her ," he voices towards Inuyasha but not looking at him, "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha," in accepting his offer.

"Inuyasha huh…do you know Kagome fairly well."

"Yeah, we've hanged around each other for a while."

"Oh…I see…well who ever Kagome falls in love with someday will be a very lucky guy to have her…I just hope for the best for her," he beams in admitting to move on but his wood eyes still held grief and happiness at the same time. Inuyasha shockingly nods but at the exact time pleased for someone to think that he was a fortunate guy to have her.

"I like your hat it seems to suit you with that hair of yours," Hojo had an index finger in the direction of the everyday hat that Inuyasha is forced to wear in changing the subject, "Where'd you get it from?"

"It's Souta's actually," he nods his head to Souta in whom was playing with Shippo. All of the sudden Inuyasha looks over at Mayu and sees her not acting…well her. He stamps a very confused face on his head, "what the hell..."

"Oh my," Hojo joins him having his eyes as big as tennis balls in sighting her while Miroku and Sango had their fair share of seeing the show. The four beings saw Kagome glare at them, mainly Inuyasha, and watch her crimson facial appearance get bright in humiliation.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, I loved doing the argue between Yuri, Goku, and Sesshomaru...:P I hope you liked it! If you think the chapter was too short for your taste please comment me if you want another chapter updated sooner rather than next Thursday...but I will need to be noted at least before the weekend ends or in another 3 days (sunday). I have highschool and it's really hectic so I hope ya'll can understand. Sorry if is a small limitation...just trying to help out. :) <strong>

**Chapter updated - Jan. 19. 2012**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	12. Chpt 11 Accept and Remind

**Konnichiwa! I am back with chappie 11! Usually I don't update until at night time but since I checked out of school early today due to sickness (don't worry I'm fine now) I editied the chapter and I'm ready to go! Thank you! **

**Don't worry guys the chapters will get more intense very soon and then the suspension starts to flow. I just wanted to finish some sayings and other fun things I wanted to add to the story before the intense parts. So just hang in there... **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: Accept and Remind<strong>

After the whole white lie of Kagome moving to her Aunt's up north to the gossip girls and Hojo the teens share their farewells, praying to Kami that they would see each other again. With WacDonalds gone and old friends the pack all took the subway and got off at a station that would lead them home. Instead of following the path to the shrine though they decided to head to a main street that had tons of stores and eateries.

"Keh, what are we doing here? I thought that we were going back to the shrine," believes Inuyasha in sightseeing his surroundings as people were stepping past him on the side walk.

"You weren't listening to us on the subway, we were all talking about coming here," wonders Kagome as she stood right next to him and gazes up to him as he hovers over her, "well excuse me for having sensitive ears that I could hear everyone else's conversations!"

"That's why I told you to stay close to us," she remembers.

"I WAS CLOSE!" he hollers into her face making her back fire, "WELL I'M SORRY!"

"YOU'RE JUST SAYING THAT!"

"I AM NOT!"

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TOO!" at the same time they both were moving closer to each other with him showing his fangs as she made an pout on her non-pleasant face, "AM NOT, SIT BOY!"

Everyone sighs.

_Will this ever stop?_

And down he went as the subjection beads heave on his neck; eager to meet the concrete floor. It wasn't soft like grass either. Laying there pathetically the spell wore off as the hanyou presses himself upward. His now sore muscles trembling, "w-why you..."

"Boy that has got to hurt," Souta scrunches his tiny shoulders in squinting his eyes seeming like he felt the sting too, "that must be torture and embarrassing since he's the guy."

"It is," complains Inuyasha wobbling a few steps back and forth in trying to maintain his balance. His cranium still drumming so harshly from the impact. Hearing wasn't his best friend at the very moment as when he heard Souta's voice it sounded like it was echoing in a cave and his sight brought him to see everyone in doubles.

"Inuyasha…," jolts his girl in seeing him still quiver on his steps and falling on his back side in needing to steady himself as she kneels to his side, "Are you alright?"

"What do you think?," he rudely says grunting. Still feeling weak from not controlling his stability, "Are you sure cause your never like this after I do 'that'," avoiding the 'S' word that tames him.

"Well you did do 'it' while he was standing on concrete dear," Mayu was being accurate in telling her why. The mistaken girl gasps, "I'm sorry I'm so use to you hitting the grass that I didn't realize that we were on concrete."

His mug was still drowned with rage while glimpsing at her hurt face. In being stubborn and not forgiving her he finally got up. Even thought the over-two-hundred-year-old boy didn't care to give a glare at her he remains by her side as they went to Shippo's prize possession, the candy store. Coming through the glass doors the entire area was swarming with bright and dim colors that fix their awareness.

"It's so…so…," astonishes Miroku until Sango finishes his sentence like she could read his mind, "…colorful."

"Too colorful," rejects Yuri from her accent along with Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Both brothers agreeing with her as they both held disgusted facial expressions. The shop had rows of unique sweets. All conquering the side walls and tables in the heart of the room. The cash register hid in the background as they all went in different paths. Trailing in pairs Shippo jerks on Kagome's jeans in forcing her to glare down, "Come on Kagome lets go try the candy over there."

Yuri wonders around in her godforsaken crutches and as always she feels the lords presence behind her.

_Why is he hanging around with a lot? Well from time to time that I've seen him I always liked to hang out and take care of Rin. Rin had always looked forward to my surprising visits with the gang. Maybe he's repaying my kindness in watching out for me…who knows…_

From living in her own universe of thoughts she, at the time, was not paying attention as a jawbreaker is rolling on the tile floor. And she was about to land one of her crutches on it. Unnatural strength hastily grips on her right shoulder in preventing from her to go any further as she flings her straight hair in turning her head eastward in distinguishing Sesshomaru starring down to the surface, "Hey what was that for?"

Next, her eardrums detect a small green ball rolling the opposite way from the force of the dog demons shoe kicking it until it halts from the blockage of the wall. Seeing it she figures out the problem, "Oh."

"You seem to be very lacking in paying attention to your surroundings. Next time you will be dealing with the consequences."

_Sometimes that man can be too honest…how rude…_

"Ok mister smarty pants, but at least I'll say thank-," before finishing he was already two yards in front of her as she opens her eyes. Making her experience embarrassment from letting her guard down, again, she easily blushes. As promised his saying came reality as this time she dealt with the consequence. Recognizing that Yuri swiftly tries to catch up, "Hey, hold on."

"What's this stuff Kagome?" Shippo tips his finger to a specific candy out of many of the plastic boxes. The sugary substance looks like red twisted straws, "Those are Twizzlers, it's a strawberry flavored candy."

"Then what type of candy are the ones that you always bring me?" requests the little boy hopping on her bear shoulder from her wearing a sleeveless shirt.

"Those were lollypops, gums, Starbursts, and Laffy Taffies," counting with her fingers she forgot one more candy to mention while Inuyasha steps in, "What in the name are these?" Kagome swings her heels around to see him holding out a little, sour, and gummy Warhead.

"There called Warheads but wait it's…," at the border of notifying him of its strong tangy taste to it he shoves it in his mouth. Not knowing what is coming to him. Only a fraction of a second flies by as the Warhead took its toll as it was being absorbed by his tongue. This made the strong taste worsen as the dog boy sucks and chews it at the same time. After that his nerves immediately act up as he makes an unanticipated face with his lips squishing together and vaguely vacuuming his cheeks inward. He tenses his twin clawed hands like he would in a duel and begins to faintly whine. His eyes snap shut real tight to endure it.

"Idiot," Shippo narrows his emerald eyes with a firm line at the bottom of his face in watching Inuyasha's feedback to the tart object. Kagome felt hopeless in not knowing what to do but at the same time she didn't want him to suffer. What could she do though?

_Why can't you be patient?_

Inuyasha finally swallows the candy and the first thing that came to his mind is sticking his tongue out and scratching it nonstop. When ever he was done with his panic sensation he had his tongue unexposed and returns back to Kagome, "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"She was but you didn't let her finish, your such an baka at times that it's unbelievable," flashbacks Shippo leaving Kagome shy and silent in the cold room.

"Shut up," Inuyasha whacks Shippo in the head with a tight fist and the fox youkai cries in pain. That flicks on a furious Kagome to deal with, "Inuyasha, you don't have to be so harsh to him!" She held the poor fox demon and messages his bruised head.

"He started it," mutters Inuyasha childishly and it brought some audience as people were staring awkwardly at them from walking by or standing a distance away.

"I don't care who started it you don't have to hit him in the head!"

Even from the beginning of the conversation Inuyasha could tell people around them were snooping at them and he couldn't stand it anymore as he gave the strangers all an I'll-kill-you glare. Having a growl deep in the back of his throat, "What are you looking at!"

Japanese people came hauling and running away with their tails between their legs from his ferocious syllables.

* * *

><p>"Mom, why do Inuyasha and Kagome argue a lot?" Souta asks having peeping over at Inuyasha's rage.<p>

Not only could the mother know what her son was saying but could also hear the couple while finding some sweets for herself and in fully experiencing it with her soul partner in the past she had no pause in telling the eleven year old, "because that's what couples do."

"What do you mean…are you saying that Kagome and Inuyasha are a couple now?" he was flabbergasted by his mother's choice of words as he twists to her in wanting

"Just like your father and I were a few years back."

"You mean you guys argued a lot before…he died," an aura of sorrow weighs the boy down. His head down with his hair layering over his cloudy wood eyes, "I did even know him that well I…was so little."

"Yes you were and it still breaks my heart to know that but you at least got some memories of him."

"Yeah but…I never remembered you arguing with dad," his head rose up to her again.

"Because we never did it in front of you or Kagome…we knew it would be unhealthy for you two to see us argue at the ages you guys were in at that time," she gave him a smirk after finding her candy on the shelf.

"Oh, were your argues as bad as theirs?" glaring back at the late teens.

"Sometimes, but your father wasn't as stubborn as Inuyasha, don't worry it's completely normal for a couple to disagree with each other," in seeing concern taped on his face.

"How is it normal though? If you argued with someone your relationship normally fades. It means that it isn't going to work out."

"At times yes, but from what I seeing from your sister and Inuyasha's relationship, it's different. For them, most of the time, it's good for them to fight."

"You're starting to get me a headache Mom…"

"So they can know how to deal with each other better."

Still confused Souta was.

"It'll make more sense when you're older but if you really want to know I'll try to describe it to where you can understand," he prepared himself and nods.

"For a couple, like them, it's good for them to argue. Because like I said they can know more about each other and what I mean by that is that the more they argue the more they know how to work it out with one another," she stops in need of his reply.

"So what your saying is that they can work out their problems together more easily if they argued a lot so they can learn each others reactions more and more. They would get better at it and know how to work it out so it won't get so serious the next time it happens."

"You can put it that way," happy to comprehend that her son was starting to understand and realize things that he would have to someday go through. The sooner the better to know.

"I think I'm getting it now but it's still kinda confusing for me," he though with a frustrated frame.

"It's difficult to describe it at times but you'll get it when you get older and have a girlfriend of your own."

"So Inuyasha and Kagome are a couple now?"

"Hai."

"There girlfriend and boyfriend too?"

"Yes, but it's more than that."

"Don't tell me there getting married!" he freaks; eyes popping out.

"No, I don't think they're quite ready for that yet," she talks to herself.

"Then what do you mean it's more than that cause after girlfriend and boyfriend it comes to them being like Miroku and Sango."

"Come on Souta, you know that the man and woman have to fall in love before the purposal."

"I-I know it's just this is my sister and Inuyasha were talking about here. I just want to make sure…I'm just so use to them being close friends that never told their feelings."

"Well now it's official," the mother confirms gladly.

"So they know that they both love each other," he questions making sure again, "yes Souta, they know. And I think everyone else knows that they love each other as well."

"How do you know all this mom?" he wonders.

"Because I know what it's like to fall in love and your sister told me," in fulfilling his crave of child-like questions he hums from her respond, "What type of candy do you want dear?"

"Um, get me the Airheads please," he says as he sees his mother in wearing a knee length, light orange skirt and a white, buttoned shirt.

"Was it that time when you guys talked at WacDonalds?"

"What?"

"When Kagome told you that she loved him was it that time when ya'll talked at WacDonalds?"

"Yes it was…and…there's something else you should know too Souta. Kagome told me this also while we were talking. Don't get mad; this was a choice she had to make for herself and she is happy in making this choice," she waits for him to accept her offer as he thumbs her up in wanting her to go on, "remember when Kagome told Hojo and her friends that she was moving?"

"Yeah, I was wondering why she said that and why did she make the whole thing up about her going to our Aunt's and then going to some college. You don't even have a sister mom and neither did Dad. Both of you guys didn't have any siblings," Souta mentions on why his sister made all those lies, she never lies. Mayu had a blissful expression on her fragile face. Yes, the time had come to tell him.

"Your sister has decided that after her friends go back to their time, after their visit here is over…she has decided…to live on the other side of the well with Inuyasha."

"What, you mean she's never going to see us again," trying to keep his temper down from his promise he made.

"No, she says she'll come to visit as much as she can and promises to come on the holidays," she tells him eagerly to get his blood pressure down from him getting livid.

"But…still…why can't Inuyasha stay here with Kagome in the present? Kagome told me that his parents died when he was young so he doesn't have any family there like Kagome does here," he was acting selfish in his own way and Mayu could tell, "I don't think it would be a wise choice though Souta."

"Why not," he began to ach in his gorge.

"Because he would have to adapt in this world," she crouches down to his level.

"But Kagome would have to adapt in his world as well so what's the difference?"

"It would be a lot tougher on Inuyasha though…there are a lot of things that he doesn't know about in this world and from Kagome being in his world for the past two years she knows just about everything in his world. More than Inuyasha would know here and he would have to hide who he really is in being a half-demon cause demons don't exist here."

Souta couldn't argue with that, "I didn't really think of that…gomenosai."

"It's okay; it'll be like it always has. She'll be on the other side of the well, every few weeks she comes back, stays for a few days, and goes back to do whatever she has to do."

Mayu brings back a trustful grin, "she'll still love you no matter what."

"Yeah…oh hey Miroku," glimpsing the monk comes over with a bag of candy for both him and Sango, "lady Mayu we have picked out our candy and hope you wouldn't mind buying it for us please."

"Not at all Miroku," Mayu stood up and Sesshomaru came passing by with Yuri right by him when Sango ropes Yuri's attention, "did you guys find anything you like."

"No not really…I've tried to show Sesshomaru some of the sweets but he doesn't seem interested in them so were empty for n- could you slow down…uhhh men!" Yuri follows the lord as they head towards the other three on one of the isles.

The pack got together after Sesshomaru called Inuyasha a wimp in a different variety of vocabulary from seeing Inuyasha squirm like a little kid from the sour candy. In which, as usual, pissed Inuyasha off while spitting out some cuss words and starting a fight with Yuri and Kagome ending it. Everyone went up to the cash register as Kagome was going to buy Shippo's and her portion with Mayu cashing Miroku's and Sango's. The stranger who works up at the cash register happens to be fine young female with dim brown hair that has highlights on it. A ribbon hung off the crown of her head.

"Well hello," applauds Miroku.

The lady gives him an attractive smile, "hello yourself."

At this very moment Sango wishes she had her enormous boomerang to settle things with her fiancée but instead she pulls his ear in aggressiveness. She had steam coming out of her forehead and she had huge bug eyes glower at him, "what are you doing monk!"

Miroku had his arms folding in front of him in closing his eye lids and appearing with a bright smirk. He always loves it when Sango gets jealous, "I was just saying hi."

"Is that so," sarcastically goes on the jealous demon slayer.

"Once a pervert always a pervert," Shippo utters with Yuri, Kagome, and Inuyasha having exhausted faces.

* * *

><p>Dinner had already made and they all sat Indian style on the living room floor since everyone couldn't sit together on the table.<p>

"You know what Souta," Kagome breaks the silence.

"What?"

"You'll get to see something really cool in a few days," a bright grin on the sister's face.

"Like what…tell me?" he was enlightened with pride.

"It a few days it'll be the night of the new moon," she advises in placing an index finger up and Souta now seemed uninterested, "Huh."

"Did you have to remind me Kagome?" Inuyasha had an annoyed tone on him as his eyes plug up in twitching one of his eyebrows.

"Well he has never seen you in that form before…what you'd rather him see your other form?" she mouths in wanting to know what he was thinking as Inuyasha had a angry frown, "I'd rather not let him see any of those forms."

"What form?" they totally got Souta probing in having Mayu and Jii-chan attached to the discussion. Yuri came in with an ear to ear smile, "I absolutely forgot you turn human in a few nights…he is not so rude on those nights but I'd rather prefer him in his half-demon form because I get to annoy him to the point were he gets pissed off. He is just a bit too gentle on the human side and-"

"You're talking too much," warns Sesshomaru and she speedily replies, "my bad, sorry."

"Inuyasha can turn into a human? But what do you mean by him being too gentle?," gasps Souta in amazement in landing his half eaten plate on the carpet and focuses on what the Monk has to say, "Yes, Inuyasha as you already know is a half-demon meaning he is both half human and demon so in return he turns into a human on every night of the new moon. The reason Yuri says that he is too gentle is because when he is a half-demon the demon side of him blocks him from showing his feelings for others so it's not that easy to get him all emotional as he is when he is human."

"Why does his demon side block his feelings?" wonders the boy. Instead Sango, in knowing more about demons than her beloved, talks, "because naturally demons aren't really the emotional type. The animalistic side of them doesn't really care for some things that humans care for."

"Oh."

"Yeah he's definitely a lot nicer when he's human," facts Shippo remembering if ever got hit or teased by the bully when he was human. Inuyasha gave him an unpleasant sound in his throat as Shippo scrams and shivers behind Kagome for protection.

"His appearance changes as well so he looks like a totally different person," it circles back to Kagome on info and that gave Souta a real stun, "really what does he look like and what changes his appearance sis?"

"He looks like what any human would look like just…him. The side effects that make him a human is that his eyes and hair darken, his claws dull to human fingernails, his dog ears are replaced with human ears, and the other part, in which Inuyasha hates the most, is that any demon ability that he has in making him strong and powerful makes him as he would say…" without looking at the intense inuhayou Kagome halts in acquainting him to say the final word. He goes with it, "…weak."

"Awesome I can't….I've at times though of what you would look like if you were human," brings up Souta.

"Keh, don't get use to it, can we change the subject now," snaps Inuyasha in chopping down some mandarin chicken. Kagome sighs in his request and she asks her mother if she looked over the mail yet.

"Actually I haven't dear could you please bring it here," she graciously states as Kagome vanishes to the dining room. Coming back she moves around the circumference of the circle that everyone formed, hands the newspaper to her grandpa, and sits down between Inuyasha and Shippo with the rest of the mail. Both the demons next to the miko extend their necks to what she was reading while Kagome flips over the envelopes one by one.

"Here's some mail for you," she reaches out to her mother with a hand fill of paper that has all of them spelled ' on it and her mother grabs it. Soon enough all that is left is a small piece of blue paper in Kagome's possession, "I wander what this is…what the."

"What is it Kagome," Yuri makes sure.

"Mom come and look at this," rushes Kagome in waving a hand for her to come over and the parent stands above her daughter gazing down at the paper, "Wow…good savings…I think we might use this."

"Use what," voices Shippo.

"This coupon," Mayu faces Shippo.

"What's a coupon?"

"It's a piece of paper with a printed price discount on it."

"What's it used for?"

"To lower prices down so you don't have to pay that much."

"What's the coupon for," eagerly announces Yuri.

"It's a very nice and very expensive hotel suite," explains Mayu.

"How expensive?" Yuri had her eye brows screwed together in having a inquiring out look.

"Like over three hundred dollars per night."

"It says that this coupon can only work if you bring three more people to spend the night, you get to have a free spa and hot tub, and half off price off of your rooms," Kagome scrolls her eyes back and worth reading the rows of Japanese symbols

"That's a good deal," topics Sango.

"Can't argue with you on that…let's see…" the teen had her finger rubbing all over the paper in rummaging for something, "found it…it says that it will expire on June 20th on a Tuesday which is exactly 3 weeks from now."

"Well, if we are going to use this then what night would you think would be a wise choice to spend it?" Miroku brings every soul to brainstorm.

"When are we leaving to the Feudal Era?" reminds the slayer cleaning her face with a napkin in whipping a portion of rice off.

"I'm guessing a week maybe? And it depends when you guys get tired and want to go back home," predicts Kagome.

"Mayu, do you work?" asks Shippo in helping out as best as he could, "I do, I work with a business on the computer every few hours but it'll be fine I have free time. If we go, Dad, are you going to be going with us?"

"Nope," he grudged.

"Why not Jii-chan you always like to go to places like these," Souta plants his hands on the floor.

"I've heard of that place before and it's very far away from here. I'm too old to be doing that stuff."

"How far is the hotel then?" the eleven year old continues.

"About 250 miles away in the city of Osaka."

"That's going to take weeks to get there," qualms Sango.

"No it won't it'll just take a few hours," says Kagome.

"WHAT!" all Miroku, Sango, Inuyasha, and Shippo shriek.

"Yeah, we can take trains, airplanes, or buses there since we don't have a car."

"Trains?" Miroku mouths first.

"Airplanes?" with Sango second and last Inuyasha looking very oblivious as always, "Buses?"

"Let's just say that they're advanced machinery that get to places really fast compared to walking. Like the subway," they all catch her point of understanding what she meant. Deep in though Mayu makes her move, "I think in my perspective we should go there on the night of the new moon since in hearing that Inuyasha turns human on that night every month he won't have to hide himself and we all have a good time.

Kagome flings her face up to her mother, "but what about Yuri? With the position she's in now I don't know if she can go."

"You're quite right and would be disrespectful to leave her here," speaks the monk.

"You're right we can't just leave her behind," Sango talks taking Miroku's side in judgment.

"It's alright," Yuri sang willingly.

"No it is not alright we can't just abandon you while we have a good time," snaps Sango.

"Seriously it doesn't bother me…trust me Sango before I met ya'll my family had money to where I've been out of Japan and we went to a lot of fancy places like that."

"You've been out of Japan," strikes Shippo rustling his puffy tail.

"Your family," pours out the monk when Yuri's teal glaze catches him with care, "Yeah…"

"You never told us about you're family before," Sango corrects, "Do you ever visit them?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yep this was one of my loooooong chapters so I hope you liked it and hope for next week! C ya!<strong>

**Please review!**


	13. Chpt 12 The End of the Road

**Here's another chapter for ya! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday but I made sure I did today...I might update another chapter this weekend for ya so...enjoy**.

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. OWNED BY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI! **

**BUT YURI IS MINE AND MY FRIEND SHANIA'S...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: The End of the Road<strong>

The moments after her parents found out about the frightening news spreading through Tokyo of the death of their daughter was unbelievable. Especially since that death was of someone else and not her. A time when Yuri had to make a hard decision to not go after her parents. From not proving to her elders that she wasn't gone from this world, and all because of being in her fresh transformation of a fully fledge demon. What would they think of her now if she went to them in this body of a breed? Would they accept her for what she truly was that was hidden inside the depths of her soul because of their love of her as guardians, or would they not want to believe it was really her because of her immediate change of appearance from just jumping into a old rigid well. Would they just abandon her? She did not want to believe the last possibility but she also just couldn't bear to see it in her own two teal eyes. She wanted to have the last memories of her family full of happiness, love, and joy even though she knew they would be her last.

_That is why I decided to live in the Feudal Era…by now my family has moved on and so have my friends. I should move on too…I can't stay in the past..._

"So Yuri since Naraku is dead are you going to start staying here sense you have nothing else to come for in the Feudal Era?" says Sango.

"No, I'm staying in the Feudal Era," her tone final. That made the priestess have a moment to herself.

_She's finally telling her decision to everyone…so I'm next in line to tell. Should I say it now in front of everyone…no I should tell Inuyasha…I want to know how he feels about it first. But should I tell him tonight? No, not yet…a lot has been going on these past few days, especially for me,…actually…for everyone. My mom and soon to be my whole family, when I tell them, will have to endure in me living 500 years in the past. It won't be easy for them to let me go so sudden. And since Yuri is like an adopted daughter/sister to the family they'll miss her too._

"Kagome….Kagome!" a high pitched voice drove her back to reality. Her cocoa orbs sight a small hand wave in front of her mug.

"Huh…Shippo? Sorry something slipped into my mind," she had the whole group's attention from dosing off when a wall of warmth conceals her forehead. She then loosens up when her ears hear that memorable gruff voice to her left. Noticing that the surprising heat is a firm hand, "no fever."

The blackness of her bangs lays on the russet skin of the hanyou's hand as anxiety veils his visage. The young woman creates a tint of pink on her cheeks in result of him worrying about her in the littlest of things.

* * *

><p>The bright yellow star pulls itself out of the horizon as an extra day came and began in the country of Japan. Two days have recently gone by from Yuri's release from the hospital as the guy's were learning how to play a video game in Souta's room. The girls were having a terrific time gossiping while connecting the pieces of a thousand-piece puzzle.<p>

"What do you want to do for today?" wonders Kagome as Sango, Yuri, and Mayu were all quiescent on the table sketching over at what they achieved. Sango's face glows at the detailed picture of the puzzle.

"What about…oh let me think…TRYING TO GET THIS FRECK'IN CAST OFF MY LEG!" Yuri had been trying to get the mortals to surrender on the subject since yesterday.

"Yuri we've told you many a times we are not going to break your cast off until you've had it on for at least a week," Sango spats out tiresomely to the point where she whines. The other females silently beg her to stop. Their elbows on the furniture sighing.

"Look I'm a demon so I can heal hundred times faster than you can and I can tell that I'm already healed. If I knew that I wasn't I wouldn't be asking you over and over again to get this robust concrete layer off of me!" her tone got very rustic while she crosses her arms together. She had never been this motivated before, not even in fights with Inuyasha. The girls were getting sick of it. Her facial expression were to the point of wrinkled brows, dangerous eyes, a very uncomfortable and disturbing aura, a firm line of lips, and a rude body language.

"Then what about you try to get it off yourself since we aren't going to satisy your wish. You're a demon right! So since being a demon means you're several times stronger than us, as you say it. It shouldn't be a problem for you," attitudes Kagome in rolling her eye balls in irritation.

"W-well because…because I d-don't know how to control my strength yet," she scrunched into a tight ball using all the room the chair could give her and squeaks at the last words mortified.

"I would think you would already know how to Yuri," says Kagome sighting the adolescence cowering, in which she hasn't done ever since Inuyasha turned into a full youkai in being possessed by one of his fathers swords, So'unga, or the sword of hell. The demon exterminator volumes up her voice from her throat, "I'm not surprised, from my studies as a demon slayer they say that it takes at least a couple of years for a demon to know how to use its strength to a level where it won't hurt itself. It starts when the demon is a child like Shippo but younger."

"So you're saying I'm a three year old," requests the complaining teen.

"No it's just that you weren't born a demon but turned into one over a year ago so for the first few years you'll be figuring out how to control your strength. It's completely normal," facts Sango.

"Oh, okay…," Yuri leisurely relaxes in pleasure. Afterwards awkward silence stroke through the air with lost sounds of the video games on the second floor. Reminding her something as fast as a needle stabbing through cloth Kagome utterly opens up, "what about we go to the theaters like the guys said."

"I guess so…" Sango wasn't acting one hundred percent positive about it.

"And this time the boys will choose the movie," fairs Mayu folding her arms.

"Mom," Kagome slightly whines disagreeing to the subject.

"You girls have been dragging the boys along for some time so what about for a change they get to lead instead."

"What, like a date?" fires the miko.

"Exactly like a date," jokes Yuri but then she swiftly squishes her lips to where you could only view it as a tiny dot while tilting her head precisely like a dog, "Do…the guys know what a date is?"

"I-" question marks engulf the other's heads leaving Kagome with nothing else to say.

"Of course they know what a date is," includes Souta who had been eavesdropping for the past two minutes, "I talked to them about it since they were so curious."

"Souta! What did we just talk about 'secretly' in telling the guys things and what they mean?" the sister gave Souta a little notification after twisting her upper portion of her body to him.

"Sorry sis but Miroku got me into saying it," like Miroku, with his sneaky tricks, the poor boy had plundered into his trap and blew the words out like a songbird. She understands and forgives, "do they know anything else?"

"Um…yeah," her hands were like magnets slapping on metal when her palms and fingers glue themselves on the arms of the ungainly chair from his truthful response. She was blinking uncontrollably, "like what?"

"Uhhh…relationships," he knew this was not going to end well from the start. Kagome blushes from him being bold enough to say it, "W-what kind of relationships?"

"Family relationships, and…serious ones," he lowly states while losing power in his tone but that didn't stop everyone from hearing. Yuri got her interest kicked in at the moment, thinking it was hilarious to watch her best friend getting haywired. The demon held a smirk with a fang poking out about half an inch, "what do you mean serious?"

"Couples, marriages…" Kagome thought she was going to lose it for sure. And she intended that Souta telling Miroku about girl and boyfriends was bad enough. Sango had already had these types of talks with her parents and the new version of it, future style, from Kagome and Yuri in the hot springs. This wasn't new to her at all but it strokes her with something else in confusion, "why would they want you to explain relationships to them? They're grown men and should know more things than you should for your age."

"Point be taken," went on Mayu.

"Well the main purpose of it was because of Inuyasha," hints the boy.

"Inuyasha? Why would he want to discuss about that?" squirts out Kagome her brows began to twitch from time to time. Yuri crosses her healed-but-looks-abused bandaged leg over her other one and positions her funny bone on the arm of her chair. Pressuring her palm by the cause of her jaw line resting on it her second arm slithers on the table as she births a bored, galling face. Giving her eyes a fatigued scene. And you could've bet the peaks of her consecrated ears were drooping and the color of her marks dulled, "It's like talking to a rock when bringing up that stuff him. To him it's like gibberish or maybe the baka has finally matured."

"Which definition of 'matured' do you mean Yuri? Knowing you it could be anything with that imagination of yours," back talks Kagome not quite accepting on what the woman was meaning.

"Hey I may have a very active imagination but I'm definitely NOT a pervert!"

"NO, I didn't mean-n-nevermind…just tell me."

Yuri presents the miko with that glare, "in meaning his mind."

"Well like you guys said he wasn't interested but when I talked about how we arrange it in our time he got curious and started asking questions. Then-" Souta patiently explains until - speak of the devil - Inuyasha blurts out from up the staircase, "what's taking so long Souta?"

The now-in-action boy quickly ambles around the kitchen, "coming, just give me a sec," appearing with suds of soft drinks Miroku - not as rough as the hanyou - replies too, "is everything okay?"

"Everything's fine," the eleven year old stumbles up the steps in meeting up with Miroku halfway up, "here let me help you."

"Thanks," Miroku now very steadily had three cups in his grasp in presenting the kid some relief in only handling two. Mayu takes her chance in glancing over at the direction of the monk, "Miroku can you go tell the boys that were leaving to go to the movie theater soon and that it's yawl's choice to pick out the movie. I've finished my mission in talking with the girls and they say they're fine with it."

_They planned this!_

"No problem," the guys left making a click noise of the door being shut.

"Not this place again," grips Inuyasha in remembering the mall. The group had entered it once again and like last time they went to the mall without Jii-chan. Man what's with that guy!

"What's wrong I thought you li-?" predicts his girl in tripping over her stiff leg and next thing she notices she was falling in a losing battle of staying on her balance. Facing darkness in not wishing to see the floor crawl closer to her she awaited the crash…nothing. Firm, strong arms grasp her upper arms by feeling fingertips descend into her soft skin, but not enough to pierce it. Light welcomes back to her sight as she views Inuyasha in front of her.

Their faces were inches away while he reacts in return, "man you're such a klutz sometimes…,"

She tears open a lovely smile to him and nods in his honest agreement. She couldn't say not to that as she releases a little chuckle, "yeah, I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?"

"It's just that I feel bad that I worry you on just the simpliest of things."

"Don't worry about it, just…look out for yourself more often," he gave her that smirk.

Yuri then yells up ahead, "hey lovebirds are you coming or not?"

_L-Lovebirds…_

Blood rushed cheeks shot the two as if red Kool-Aid splashed on then. They revolve each other's heads away from one another. They had been unconscious to know that everyone was still among them at that previous moment and thanks to Yuri the couple got lassoed back to earth.

"Coming?" he gestures fulfilling his lift on her hand as she glows in interest and follows.

"Okay, give me one good reason why we're here?" up ahead Yuri wonders.

"Because the theater is in the mall you ninny," reports Souta from coming to the familiar spot hundreds of times in sponsor of families and friends.

"I would've already have seen it in our last visit though," the demon crunches in-between Miroku and Sango in not paying attention that it made them disappointed to be separated. She crosses the finish line as she hit's the brakes next to Mayu who is leader of the pack for now.

"That's because it's on the highest floor," courts the demon's adoptive mother. That made Yuri feel dense.

_Man, I've been in the Feudal Era for so long that I forgot that there was a theater in the mall…and I use to know this place like the back of my hand…_

"How many floors are in this mall Mrs. Higarashi?" asks the demon slayer in fixing up her doe hair. And with her hands up in fixing her hair it gave her future husband the chance to rub her backside. With having, in Miroku's term, his 'Cursed Hand' achieve its mission his ears rung of Mayu's answer, "there are three floors total."

And then….

SLAP!

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, don't you just love the sound of Sango's wrath...thank you for reading and please review I very eager to hear your comments for this!And im serious...also if you want to see what Yuri looks like I'd be glad to put her as my avatar or put it on my art account so you can see...I'm a good artist and I've practiced my drawing skills on her now for two years so...yeah. C ya!<strong>


	14. Chpt 13 Dark Emotions

**Hello, here is chappie 13 for ya...**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Dark Emotions <strong>

Darkness obliterates the room in which the group crawls in to catch the movie. Mayu puts her phone in airplane mode so the scream of her ring wouldn't mess-up the silence.

Kagome, having a little chat with the half-demon whom was sitting by her side, shifts in her seat. The man grunts in disgust; his face shadowed by the shelter of his cap and crosses his legs Indian style, as always, on the cushioned seat. Arms stuff themselves into the gap in-between his inner thighs with the mane of his hair plastering his shoulders like if he were wearing a cape.

"Inuyasha what are you doing?" wearing jeans, his right knee nudged her arm feeling it touch her bone in which made her skin feel pressure and a slight ache. He wasn't sitting the proper way.

"What does it look like?" he starts an attitude and when he starts one it's something or someone troubling him. She lets it go and goes to the next subject on the list, "alright spit it out what's troubling you."

"Nothing…" he lies glaring away from her gaze, but that didn't make her drop it as she reaches her hand to one of his thick side bangs that were separated from the source of his other white strands because of his cute puppy ears. She grabs the one closest to her, "OW, watch the hair!"

"Mind telling me what's going on?" she whispers roughly releasing heated air out of her lungs.

"Why would you care?" he jumps back.

"Because I care about you and whatever is troubling you troubles me. Even when I don't know what is troubling you," making sense he puts up a white flag, "the sound in here is too loud for my ears."

"Oh…," she couldn't believe that she went through all that nuisance to hear him say just that, "…is that all?"

"Yeah."

The lady still felt unstable.

_What a baby! Even if it's just a small speckle he complains about almost everything that disturbs him. Sometimes I think my brother is more mature than him and he's like two hundred years younger than him. You'd think from living that long he would have at least grown some wisdom for once. Something else is bothering him though…like he used that complaint to block something from me, but what? His eyes still look restless…why can't he tell me? _

Her mind snaps open from a voice blowing out in front of her face, "can't you let go of my hair?"

"Sorry," she keeps her hands to herself in picturing the big screen storm in bright colors of light as the movie began. The beginning title and some famous Japanese actor's names popping up in bleach Impact letters.

Nearby over at the lower half of the rows of seats, where less people appeared to be, Miroku and Sango sat cuddling against each other. The monk hovers over his future wife in having his chin lay on the side of her temple. Sango's shoulder rests comfortably on his in giving him room to wrap his arm around her back. Curving his hand on her waist he pulls her closer to him. The two couldn't wait to what was going to happen in the mouths finally come true in their lives. An event that they though would never possibly happen and the thought of it coming alive still astonished their imaginable minds. Having proof that the couple was actually thinking of it Sango spoke up, "Miroku."

"Huh?" he lets her know that he was listening.

"I-I can't wait to get married, I can't believe that I'm finally going be your wife," she gladly cherishes those words with kindness and love in closing her eyelids. A heavenly smile spreads like wild fire over her beautiful face that Miroku, in seeing her reaction, wishes he could pause time or take a picture of her and stare at it until every string of detail scared into his mind forever, "me too, I also can't wait to kiss you every night and morning."

She blushes at his boyish remark, but still, her heart sores at his comment and promises herself to do exactly everything to make him happy, "you're such a gentlemen."

"A gentlemen? I'm far from being a gentleman," he huffs out a breath with in a half smile, "and the only reason I could disagree on that is because of my perverted ways. Remember I'm what you guys call a lecherous monk."

"You're my lecher thought…a lecher who is yet a gentlemen," she stretches the veins of her neck to see his violet eyes that she grew so attached too that not even the blackness of the room could prevent her from seeing them again. How did he deserve to have such a woman love him for who he was and that would spend the rest of her life with him? He kisses her forehead with soft, warm lips and whispers I love you to her in forcing her to reply with a little giggle, "I love you too, hoshi-sama."

Meanwhile, young Yuri is zoned on the fifty foot display. Munching away she already had finished her own box of buttery popcorn and was chewing on her first sour punch straw in her favorite flavor, strawberry. She is so glued to the screen that you could bet that she hasn't even blinked once since the movie started thirty five minutes ago. It was like someone froze her head in place but could let her move her body in any position she pleased.

Sesshomaru by the way is seated next to the female and he become aware of her addictiveness to the two hour long movie from giving glances at her every few minutes.

An exploring hand suddenly waves around the arm chair and heads towards the lord's drinking cup that he apparently had claim of on his hand. About to take a slurp on the cold beverage the hand snatches the striped straw like a thief in the night. Entertaining himself he watches the cause and effect of it as the young lady - still in the clouds - mistakes the straw as a thread of candy.

Clamping her teeth down she tears the tip of the straw with no mercy and gets to her senses that it was not chewy. Painting her head in maroon she glances over with extreme eyes to the dog demon in such embarrassment as she realizes that he was about to drink from it. Parking the straw on the arm chair she secretly spits out the plastic circle landing it on her hand and drops it into an empty paper box. Stiffly sitting back on the chair she fears to look back at him, "w-wrong straw."

* * *

><p>Now that the movie came to an end the gang went back to the food court from having a sweet tooth tingle in their gums. "Out of all people why would you have a sweet tooth when you were the only one who bought yourself some at the theater?" Shippo questions Yuri.<p>

"Let's just say something awkward occurred and the thought of it made me sick to my stomach to eat it."

"Well does your stomach feel like eating a doughy cinnamon pretzel?" checks Kagome in perceiving a little quick stop to get a snack.

"Ooooo, yeeeeaaaa, give me a 5!" Yuri calls out for money. Her hand shoots to Kagome.

"Patience, me and Sango are coming with you. We have to buy some for the guys too ya know. There already hungry again. And I had to make three trips to buy popcorn for Inuyasha!" Kagome clarifies.

"Boys will be boys," Sango shrugs her shoulders.

One by one the three women stood at the edge of the line as a group of boys walk by. Sango's chocolate pools caught a glimpse of the males peaking some glares over at them in interest and pokes her deep auburn, pony-tailed head in-between the teens' shoulders, "we've got company."

Kagome and Yuri follow suit to where Sango was pointing at with her eyes and see the guys. No older than in their early twenties. Three of the guys in the pack stroll over while the others stayed behind, and with nothing-but-trouble behaviors on their faces the females knew they couldn't be trusted. In a heart beat the three fighters knew to keep caution by their side and refuse to ogle at them once more until the males were right behind them. One of the guys plays it simple but by his voice it definitely gave Yuri the type of chills that run down your spine with the miko and the slayer's pulse speeding up in flight or fight mode, "hey ladies mind if we join ya'll."

Kagome politely spoke in a strong tone in praying they would leave them be, "no thank you."

"Come on, you pretty ladies look like you need company," cheers another man cornering around Sango with the other doing the same with Yuri, "and in favor we'll buy your food for you."

Now all that Kagome was left with is a dark haired male who seems like he'd been working out every day in a gym and he looks to be the exact height as Inuyasha.

"So Miroku what do your sutras do when you use them?"

"They exterminate demons, all you have to do is place the sutra on the forehead of a demon, anywhere else is necessary, and to complete the extermination you need to hit the tip of your staff on the sutra and let everything do the rest."

"Awesome, do you think I can do it someday," hollers Souta.

"Maybe when your older I can probably teach you but right know the dangers out in the Feudal Era are far too dangerous for a young boy at this age and Kagome would kill me if I you got harmed in anyway."

"I guess so but you promise when…lets say…when I'm fifteen or sixteen that you'll teach me how to do it?"

"I promise."

"Pinky promise," repeats the boy sticking his pinky finger out to the baffled man, "what kind of promise is that?"

"A lot of kids my age do it. It's a promise were we wrap our pinky's together and when he do that it's like a symbol that you will hold on to that promise until you have fulfilled it," it made sense to the adult so he accepts his offer in doing what Souta previously sad.

Inuyasha, in hearing all the gibberish, slouched at the edge of a booth while his legs were spread out in a way that he could trip someone right off the bat. Sighing in tiredness he began to sense a common stroke of menace in the air. Something was wrong and it was driving him crazy to get to the bottom of what was triggering it. Especially since Kagome wasn't with him. Trying to find the girl's scents he bullion irises search in every direction that a rose compass would point at. He curses from having difficulty in sniffing the girls out because of their smell being mixed in with hundreds of others around him.

_Kagome!_

No luck the hanyou abruptly listens to an immediate yell that lights up the room as he shot his erect ears towards the sound. Without a moment to spare he shockingly finds a view that he definitely does not expect to picture in the mix of his silver bangs.

Yuri had implanted her right foot in-between a guy's legs! The unfortunate part is that it is her cast leg. The young fellow collapses while holding his crotch from all the pain and whines like a little girl, "LAY A HAND ON KAGOME OR ANY OF MY FRIENDS AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!"

Eventually everyone heard Yuri's loud vocals in letting them know that she had some pipes in her lungs and what was going on. The man had made a rough contact on the miko's arm that it made her flinch horribly and to the young demon he went too far. After Yuri hit the jackpot Sango notices the grasping attention from the public while holding her shaken friend, "Yuri we should leave!"

"You bitches aren't going anywhere! You're going to pay for what you did to our friend," one of the bachelors acid tongues with the other group of boys coming to gang up with them and help their beat up comrade.

Yuri's torch came at it's peak…

With a pissed off breed Sango gasps at the man in disbelief and groans with her teeth together wishing she had her Hiraikotsu. Yuri flings her way to the man, in position for a fight.

_This would've been a good time to not have this goddamn cast on…but that doesn't mean I can't kick there asses!_

She leans her body to the male with her crutches, "then lets hope I deformed it!"

The man suddenly darts a fist to her cheek! Plummeting to the floor she bangs against the hard surface as she gasps at the impact as her crutches almost land on her and Kagome kneels to her, "Yuri!" Sesshomaru snaps his head over at the booth of the table where the gang held and darts to the man. He had had enough of this as his pale hand yanks the man's collar and smacks his whole body to the hard floor. The immature male's air flew out of his lungs that for a second he couldn't breath tremendously.

Sango then leaps on another one in fury. The slayer's thin but muscled arms snug on the circumference of the victim's neck in choking him and long, lean legs engulf his waist.

Miroku and Inuyasha immediately took action when Sango had lost it! In a heartbeat Inuyasha sets his mind on Sango in heading to her before she would kill the man with her own hands. He had to break her up from the boy before the rest of the singles would join in leaving Sango with an unfair fight with five, no, six males at once and he knew this was a problem that Miroku couldn't handle. Inuyasha orders Miroku, "take care of Kagome and Yuri I'll get Sango."

"Agreed," cries Miroku and stops over the emotionally and physically hurt girls. Asking if they were all right Yuri had no signs of injury on her from having brut strength of a demon. The youkai groans while Kagome rises up her raven head in meeting her eyes with indigo irises unzipping her lips "were fine, Yuri seems to have had no effect to the punch."

"Kuso…,"Yuri yanks her self off the floor in sitting up and bends her one naked knee up since she was wearing jean shorts and because she couldn't bend her bandaged one.

"Yuri, are you alright?" Miroku crouches down in case the teen was in need of help in getting up but she did not as she stays in her position.

Kagome adds, "Did he hit you that hard?"

The demon massages the side of her face from the tip of her ear to her jaw in locking her eyes shut in annoyance and discust, "are you kidding me that guy hits like a girl."

"But…you fell…"

"Trust me trying to keep your balance with these crutches at times like these are impossible!"

Right after Inuyasha settled things with Sango and Sesshomaru with the rest of the punks the security guards had arrived and in hearing the story of what happened and seeing the abused girls they immediately handcuff the men and trail them out of the mall. One of the guards likely gave Yuri an icepack for her cheek and gave her a smile in telling her to not worry about anything and to get some rest.

Kagome's family checks her out with their terrified features. Mayu grants her daughter a hug along with Souta pleased that she was safe and sound.

"Next stop Sakakino-Machi," the subway voices as they head out of the belly of the subway and journey to the shrine.

Gramps got caught up on the evens had occurred an hour or two ago and then began to tell annoying facts to his grandchildren in relating to that event.

"So no matter if the guy or girl looks cute they can be really nasty inside," warns jii-chan.

"Yes gramps we know that already now can we go to bed?" rudely grunts Souta in hanging his shoulders down from being lazy. A nod messages from the elder as the siblings were the last to get to bed but weren't the only ones awake as everyone - except Mayu, jii-chan, and Souta - had grouped together in Kagome's room like if they were in Kaede's hut. Kagome comes in her room, jumps gracefully on the edge of the mattress were she slumbers, and snatches her puffy pillow to her chest, "So…what's going on are we about to discuss something."

"Yes, we are all aware that Yuri will not be traveling with us tomorrow because of her position and we all want to make a vote on if we still are going to go," explains Miroku having sitting Indian style on the other mattress on the floor, "…just to make sure if Yuri is ok with this. We're all still uncomfortable in just leave her here..."

Yuri reminds them, "hey like I said I've been to tons of these. I think I'm good! This is just a once in a lifetime thing for ya so just go and enjoy you're selves. I'm serious, I don't mind!"

"Okay and before we continue on any further how did you guys manage to get Sesshomaru in this?" the priestess points out, it felt very unnatural for the lord to be sitting in with them. Though he didn't appear that plesant.

Shippo shouts while scratching some mosquito bites, "we asked him and he refused but then Yuri-"

"Yes, I dragged him in here so what..." gestures Yuri cutting the fox short. The young miko suddenly had the event - while in her absence - pictured in her unshared imaginary world. In avoiding it she shook her cranium. Her thickness of silky raven hair flinging in mid-air she reproduces an aching throb in her brain in which made her fragile eyes join her brain in a party of pain. She ignores it.

"Something bothering you Kagome?" checks the demon slayer, "was it something that your grandpa talked to you about…?" The bothersome adolescence shakes her head again.

"Can we just get this over with...?" barks the noticeable dog eared, fang boy.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think? I know there are some things on Sesshomaru that might be confusing like "why did he come?" or "what's with him being next to Yuri and all that..." but this stays confusing until book 2! Yes, I said it there is going to be a book 2...but it will be a while until you get the answer to that question. <strong>

**If you have any questions I would be glad to give you some hints or answer them...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Chpt 14 Ditched!

**Hey, this is another loong chapter with a lot of curious thoughts and questions. I liked doing this chapter because it kinda popped in my head and me and my friend Shania were thinking of adding this for quite some time in the past ( since it was 2 years ago in 7th grade).**

**P.S.- just to remind ya'll again I wrote these chapters a year or two ago at the least so my writing skills weren't to...swell heh heh! So I've been editing them the best I can. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY ME AND MY BFF OWN YURI! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Ditched!<strong>

Yuri awakes with strokes of sweat pouring down her pink cheeks. It just occurs to her that she had just survived a nightmare in her slumber. Her tragic dream had been foggy and unclear of its surroundings but…why had she been in fight or flight mode? If she couldn't sketch it perfectly to know what was going on then why would she shed these water droplets from her pores?

An indescribable heart burn made her tighten her throat in painful moans. Wait. It isn't a heart burn, no, her heart feels like it could break any second. Explosions of emotions were to blame of this and these specific emotions were painful, heavy, and uncontrollable. She feels like she just lost something that was very valuable to her as her breaths are jagged and uneven.

The demon sits up on the spare mattress on the floor of the Kagome's room. Warmth hugs the skin on her back and neck as welcoming rays of light pierce through the glass window. Rubbing her eyes she yawns, "god I feel awful. Am I going to have to order those dream catchers in America or something?"

Stretching her muscles while the morning sun brightens her ginger hair she stands up and puts her pajama pants back on since last night was too warm for her interest. After rising up the water bill in taking a refreshing, hour long, cold bath - having to have her bandaged knee wrapped tightly in a plastic bag to prevent the water from entering the cast - she took a trip to the kitchen. She loads up a bowl of sugary flakes and whole milk.

She had on a white tank top, skinny jeans, and her unique necklace, in which she left the last time she came here, by just recently remembering about in last night. The jewelry has flat shapes dangling all around the piece of thread. The lowest and heaviest object on the center of her chest is a black circle made out of real stone. The other different shapes, a rectangle and a triangle, seem to be made out of a glassy substance similar to marble with each having its own design. One in a multi color of burnt orange and very dark brown swirls and the other in dark seaweed green. The jewelry had been past down from her mother. All Yuri knew was that this is one of the very few things that were a remembrance of her lost family.

Searching around in eating on the table she can tell that nobody is here to say "Good morning Yuri" or "How'd you sleep Yuri." She then flashbacks to last night as she encounters remembering that the conversation last night had ended up with the group going to the hotel by her permission. She wanted them to have a fantastic time since most of them probably won't ever come back to this time ever again. Her time of traveling to places in this time had died long ago and is now only interested in adventuring the Feudal Era for the centuries to come. All these events of hotels, spas, and pools remind her of too many grand memories of her family. She could bet that she had been to every city in this country of hers and another reason that she didn't want to go was of her cast. Trashing the thoughts out her mind she went on to a different subject.

_Where's that old geezer any way? He said he would stay here and the others told him to watch over me while they were gone because of my injury. _

Exploring every inch of the house in hopping on one foot because of her sickness of crunches she sniffs out a folded notebook paper on a small table and by the scent it's belongs to Jii-chan's. Supporting herself with her hand resting on the miniature table she opens the paper and Japanese handwriting appears in ink. Adjusting her sight she prepares for an answer for this man's disappearance. It says this:

_Yuri, _

_Excuse me for my absence but I had to go somewhere and for a man my age this is urgent! And since you are practically a grown woman and a demon I think you can take care of yourself with your brute strength and sharp senses like Inuyasha. I had gotten a call from some old friends this morning and I have to attend something. My return won't be until a few days and there is plenty of food for you so you won't starve. May you have a nice time in having the house to yourself till the others come back._

_P.S- Do an old man a favor and tell the others that my absence was responsible for a person's death._

Yuri, not pleased one bit, crumbles the now balled up paper and throws it behind her. The phone came to her reach and she calls Mayu's cell in typing her number.

* * *

><p>Half past ten the train was three hours away from their destination as the rest of the pack speaks to one another on funny memories of the past.<p>

"…and then we look around in the mist in dead silence and then all the sudden Kagome has a pink brush, puts it in front of her mouth, sticks one of her hands up in the air and shouts "hi I'm Kagome and I wanna sing for you". Then she starts to sing her name over and over again," Miroku laughs while saying it that the next room could hear.

"I don't remember doing that?" utters Kagome tilting her head in puzzlement, "but I do remember that mist part. We were on that mountain…I think it was called The Mountain of Mists and we went there to get Miroku's master some very rare sake."

"Yeah but when we got there the mist surrounded us and we thought it was the work of some demon, but the mist had something in it that if you breathed it in you would eventually act as if you were drunk," responds Miroku in a smirky face. Kagome blushes blinking her eyes rapidly with an I-can't-believe-I-did-that feature on her.

"They actually have that type of magic in your time," Mayu became amused with a giggling Souta leaning against her. And Sesshomaru glimpses at everyone like they were stupid, shakes his head, and takes him a nap. Souta had eventually begged the lord to come because he thought of the demon as someone cool like Inuyasha to hang out with. It made the lord remember of his little companion back home, Rin.

"Keh, heck yeah, but it's nothing compared to other stuff that happens in our time," yaps Inuyasha having his eyes shut as he was resting against a corner with his hands knotted together on the back of his white head.

"Anyway can we please go back to the story?" not wanting to be rude Miroku excitingly asks. The mother nods with Souta acting like Miroku in being impatient on what the story will lead to next. The monk clears his throat, "after that Shippo and one of my friends, Hachi, had been caught in the spell and they both shape swift into Kagome and sing with her-"

"Wait, what…I did that!" Shippo is now like Kagome but just not tainted with crimson. The monk nods.

"So now me and Inuyasha had no clue what was going on so I tell Inuyasha to not breath in the mist and Sango shows up and falls to the floor and I come to comfort her. And you know what she calls me?" the mother and child edge forward.

Miroku leads back against the wall crossing his arms, " a flirting cheat…"

Mayu and Souta laugh at his remark as Sango gives Miroku an amusing glare, "well you probably deserved that…what else did I do?"

"You then throw Hiraikotsu at me! You almost decapitated me!"

"Actually that one was on purpose…"

Even Inuyasha laughed on that one.

Miroku grants them a irritated gaze, "haha very funny, but that wasn't the only thing you did on purpose my dear Sango or should I say what you_ almost_ did on purpose."

That shuts up every one.

"After our little incident you them wobbled over to Inuyasha and-"

"Miroku…" Inuyasha stops him on purpose in gazing at him with stern eyes as one black eyebrow twitches under his thick bangs. The monk knew why he left him off his tracks as he sighs with a smile and says without giving him a pair of violet eyes to look at, "Why not? I think Kagome should have the right to know."

"No!" barks Inuyasha.

"I do too have the right to know!" the priestess presents.

"No you don't and it's none of your business," growling as Inu acts up in irritation and frustration. He vibrates low in his chest as a fang sticks out of his lips.

"It is too, I was part of it!" Kagome speaks with no trace of being scared of his threatening aura. Sango sighs from being tired of the pair fighting and like always Inuyasha begins it with the first loud mouth.

_Why does Inuyasha always have to start something useless. There's never one day where they haven't argued at all. It'll have to take a miracle for that to happen though. _

"How could you be part of it when you did even see it happen?" his ears hide in his hair from her voice getting stronger by the second. He could feel the surge of miko powers growing from her mood.

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF I SAW IT OR NOT!"

"IT DOES TOO!"

Kagome sighs knowing that her yelling wasn't going to get things better when his temperature gets over its level, "all I know is that if Miroku thinks it's hilarious in bringing it up and it's something that he thinks I should know then it must be pretty perverted!"

"Hey," Miroku felt insulted in looking over at Kagome as Souta joins in, "guys stop fighting."

"Kagome," Mayu softly chants out in letting her daughter barely hear her as she circles her neck to her with everybody left to be involved in the debate, "Yeah mom?"

"It's for you," she hands the blue cell to her with a beam and her daughter captures it in bringing it up to her closest ear, "hello?"

A well known accent speaks up from the other line. An accent that she only heard just yesterday night.

"Hey how's it going Yuri?" she unfastens her lips to shape it like a upward crescent moon in high spirits.

"Not…so good," the girl sounds very wound up like a girl with a bad hair day.

"What's wrong do you wish that we would've stayed?" sadness caves around Kagome's tone.

"No, I don't regret it. Trust me my traveling days in this world are over. I called really to talk about the guy who was supposed to watch over me or in another way my adopted grandfather. I can't believe he is my grandfather…I mean how in the hell would a grandfather do that to his granddaughter," Yuri chats to herself at her last sentence in skepticism.

"What do you mean he was "supposed" watch you? What did he do?" murmurs the miko in glaring at the oak floor.

"Dude, he freckin ditched me!"

"W-what…!" the human hears the sentence play over and over again in her skull.

"Ditched, D-I-T-C-H-E-D, he ditched me! Do I have to say it again?" Yuri held a thin line of patience in her tone of voice as Kagome was focusing on her as if she was in a spelling bee.

"Calm down Yuri I can already tell that you're at the verge of a temper tantrum. Okay. Let's look over some facts, are you positive about this?" Kagome feels like a woman who answers a 911 phone call and is asking a victim for some essential data.

"Yes, one hundred percent I even have proof. He left me this note right by the phone that says he'll be gone in a few days and that's like a day or two after ya'll come back from the trip. I'm going to be alone the whole time ya'll are gone."

"Well… I don't know what to tell you um…." Kagome didn't know how to get her out of this mess but luckily a solution pops in her head, "wait…hey Yuri would you mind if Inuyasha watched over you!"

Inuyasha bursts his now bulging eyes open as his pupils shrivel in shock of what his beloved said. Both the two breeds for once read each others minds, "WHAT!"

"Hell no!" jesters Yuri with nothing in her way to bring her to a halt, "I wouldn't let that flea bag watch over me like some stalker until the pigs fly!"

"He wouldn't be stalking you," Kagome implies with a low aggravated tone in knowing how Yuri's childish imagination is.

"You don't know that…" Yuri tries to give her stressed out buddy second thoughts. It didn't work. The mutt mutters something under his breathe from hearing Yuri, "if it meant killing her, yes."

The teen on the phone pretends she didn't hear him but it didn't mean that he would get away with it, "alright Yuri, what about you just hold on for a second. We'll all "sit" down and discuss this till further notice okay, alright, I'll call you back, bye."

A body was now imprinted on the floor as Inuyasha raises his head up in making his muscles shake from using his energy and have his elbows poking out. His bruised mouth opens up, "why?"

_What am I going to do with you?_

Folding her arms as one she narrows her mocha eyes, "could you be at least be a little more sensitive?"

"Feh," he growls as his bones ache in stiffness, lacking for attention, and he wobbles to the bench across from her in giving them some space. Browsing outside the window into the wilderness it made the half-demon reflect back to the other side of the bone eaters well, to his time, to the Feudal Era. It began to make him homesick and that grabs his attention to the one person who said that she would never leave his side, Kagome.

What would happen if she lived with him? Even though they've both told their deepest secrets she still lives in this Modern age and she would probably feel homesick like he is now if she lived in his time. He would rather have himself feel this way than her and she has family while his were six feet under…we'll…most of them are. Also that the Sacred Jewel would one day have to be destroyed leaving the well sealed forever and Kagome would be stuck in his time. Would she though…would she actually live with him in the Feudal Era. Giving up everything in her time just to be with him.

"How does that sound Inuyasha?" he turns to a lovely young woman with a merrily smile in his path exposing her straight white teeth in emotions of happiness and anticipation. She had a shining gleam in her eyes that was full of life in knowing that she had a proud soul.

"Huh."

"We were thinking that it would be a good idea if Sesshomaru went to watch Yuri in taking grandpa's place. Weren't you even listening?" she then marks a smirk with her slender eyes adding some high altitude eyebrows that were being guarded by her bangs and her fists were now landing on her hips. Her appearance then shifts to questionable, concerned, and a dot of sadness mixed to it, "what's wrong, why are you looking at me like that?"

Inuyasha in a flash made Kagome just see the back of his head that beheld an ocean of silver waves as his ears look like the sails of boats off in the horizon. His sentimental/sad face that he had just claimed to her from his thoughts caught him in embarrassment, "N-Nothing I-I don't care what you guys decide."

The part dog demon now yearns to see her beauty again the second he avoids her. He wants to see her with that face again and he became determined to do anything to make her just as happy.

* * *

><p>Yuri alone hears the phone buzz on the opposite side of the desolate hallway and scrams out of the dining room in following the jingle.<p>

"That was quick," she exclaims in mumbling to herself while she rips the device off of its platform and talks to it, "well, what did you guys have in mind?"

"Um…who is this?" a lady like voice approaches.

"Uhh," Yuri shifts to blank mode.

"I think we have the wrong number," whispers a small tone in the background, "no we don't I've called this number like in forever and I know this is her number."

"Hello?" the mysterious voice chitchats again.

"Yeah," replies Yuri.

"Are you from the Higarashi Shrine?"

"Yeah."

"Can we please speak to a girl named Kagome Higarashi?" kindly says the stranger.

"Who is this?"

"We are Kagome's friends and we wanted to talk to her about something."

"So then you must be…Ayumi right," Yuri presumes from the now common accent.

"Yeah and how do you know that? Who are you again?"

"It's Yur…," she halts as her throat screams to say her name, "Y-Yuki."

"Oh hey girl! What are you doing over there?" Ayumi asks as the other two teens yell hi.

"Just watching over the shrine until Kagome and her family get back from a trip."

"Oh…well when will Kagome be back?"

"Tomorrow "

"Man, we were hoping to take her to the movies before she went to live at her aunts. We were wanting to spend more time with her. Were gonna miss her," she whines in carrying a displeased tone in her words.

"Gomenosai," apologizes the youkai.

"Well there's nothing else we can do but could you please tell her that we called and to send our regards to her in wishing her a good time on her trip."

"I will and it was nice talking to you guys again maybe we'll see each other sometime."

"Why, you're sounding like we'll never see you again," disquiets Edi in the background.

"Well me, Inuyasha, and the rest of our friends live where Kagome will attend school in her senior year and we came here to help her out in packing up her stuff."

"Oh are they Kagome's other friends that we met in WacDonalds?"

"Yeah," Yuri keep making up chains of sins and pauses to hear anything else they had to say.

"Well the only thing that we have to say is that you contact us if that Inuyasha boyfriend of hers is giving her a hard time," points out Yuka with the others agreeing.

"I will…"

"Well, hope we hear from you again."

"Me too…bye," Yuri quietly says her very last syllable and in hearing them say the same to her she hangs.

After suffering in going through what just happened a while ago Kagome finaly calls and tells Yuri their news.

"You're kidding."

"Yuri there's nothing else that we can think of but just leave you there alone and my mother does not agree with that one bit," she speeches in a serious way.

"Okay, I guess he can come over and watch over me," she finally settles in taking a deep breath, "how long to you think it'll take him to get here?"

"Probably no more than two hours? He can fly ya know."

"Alright," the demon wheezes some air out of the side of her chops making her hair sway lightly. When saying to the priestess about the news of Ayumi, Yuka, and Edi she says a farewell, "Bye then."

"Bye…oh, call me when he arrives. It's an order Mom says."

"No prob," and for the second time she hangs up. She gets her crutches this time and heads to the living room to watch some television with a bored and weary face, "well the next 24 hours is going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>Waking up she was thankful that she didn't even feel like she did before in becoming conscious last time. She then cracks open an eye in seeing a female gossiping about recent events on the news channel, the channel she last switched to an hour ago. The whole length of her cast - from her mid thigh to her foot – began acting up in lacking for air by sweating from the heat that had been trapped inside for almost a week. Yuri forces her sight to stay on the news and awkwardly got wedged to a subject that the newscaster brings up, "What the!"<p>

"Today recently there have been sightings on the outskirts of Tokyo saying that there's been something flying in the sky that many people say to be a human," Yuri leans further to the box in edging her rear end on the sofa while the woman continues.

"Here are many videos of the suspect that have been taken from many civilians but they aren't clear enough to see if the gender of this strange being is man or a woman."

"Oh…my…god," she speaks in disbelief from the videos and after the recent showings her blend of blue and green irises detect a girl talking to a broadcaster out in broad daylight. She looked no older than four from her simple small words and high childlike voice as the caster asks her something else, "since you saw this person flying while on the balcony of your apartment how clearly did you see this person? What did this being look like?"

"It looked like beautiful angel from her long white hair, but instead of a white drees she wore pants and a shirt," her petite hands where clamped together and smiling.

Yuri chirps out giggling as she quickly blankets her mouth with a palm from laughing any harder, "an angel? OMG, that girl is so off!"

_He's definitely not a angel! Though I think he can be considerate when he wants to, especially to Rin. Though I know he'd rather kill himself then show it out in public to humans and any types of typical demons...I wonder...I'm I the only one who thinks this about Sesshomaru. Is it just because I care for him so much? _

Sesshomaru came in and glimpses the demon of which his mission is to watch over her till the others were completed with their far off trip. His sight brings him to the television of seeing himself on screen from the videos being viewed over and over again and observes her watching it. He directly looks at her as he sees her staring without delay at the box but in gazing at her now peaceful, relaxed, loving facial expression. She seems as if she was thinking about something though. Her mouth opens a small gap and her eyes were narrow with the dye of her irises overpowering the whiteness that her eye detained. That unique and very rare dye of emerald green and a sea blue. Probably a mix of colors no demon nor human will ever detain but her. He notices that her face revels something powerful as the core of it began exposing it inside the deeps of teal.

A deep tone springs into the room as Yuri bounces back to the news and in unnatural speed, than of a average human, she blinks a few times with the color of the Shikon jewel marked on her cheeks, "hey."

"What are you thinking about?" he asks with a blank look on his features and Yuri pouts and glares the other way in exasperation, "why? It's none of your business."

Over the past hours on watch the breed got easily tired of the silence but lets it slip for the day as she decides to go to bed. She goes up the stairs and glares up as she was halfway to the top. Sighing in a disturbing way she goes for the next half of the stairs. She began to scent a familiar scent getting stronger…like it was coming towards her and she starts to turn her head to see what was behind her. Before she could fully accomplish that though something physically powerful and unyielding wraps around her waist and lifts her up in higher elevation. Gasping in surprise she already slightly hovers at the top of the stairs as whatever grabbed her leaped. Back on her feet, or on one foot, from not supporting her form on the cast she peaks over at the lord, "y-you know you didn't have to really do that. Not that I don't mind, but you only have to watch over me."

"Why did the elder come of no use?" he wonders bluntly.

She had been at the closed door to Kagome's room and had hold of the knob. Peering at her feet she rotates her cranium to her watch dog and she makes a sarcastic smile as her sight blackened with shut eyes, "he abandoned me here thinking that I was strong enough to survive here with this worthless cast. In which I am but still he left me here alone…that was pretty rude of him."

"Hey, do you think you could do a favor for me?" the dog youkai hears her as she had already crawled into the room with the door closed again because of her changing into her night clothes. The wooden door reopens with a creaking sound in indicating how old the door probably was and she shows herself with her leaning on it, "Well?"

He makes a faint nod like he did last time in the Feudal Era. "Do you think you can get this cast of off me?"

"You can do that yourself," he suggests as he walks away to the stairs.

"Wait…" she almost stretches her arm out and he stops.

"I-I, ugh crap, I can't really um…I'm afraid that I'll hurt myself. I know it sounds pretty pathetic since I'm a demon and since I'm also asking you for help, a lord, but I promise not to tell anyone about this."

"How can I trust you when you have already broken one to my brother?" he never gives her a glance, testing her.

"What do you mean? What promise?"

"You said you were alone," Sesshomaru repeats Inuyasha's words on the day that Yuri broke both her knee and ankle. The promise that she broke that caused her right leg to remain in this white cast and what is causing this incident right now. She softens up and her accent turns moist and flows like a feather in the wind, "I know…but I did it for a reason. Even though he admits to himself that he would one day tell Kagome his feelings I was afraid that he would be too late if he waited any longer. And if I hadn't done something he probably would've never told her because his fear of rejection and of losing her. Now do you get it?" she says with another blush in messing with her finger nails. He finally beams at her but with no answer.

_Compared to an average demon it's real easy to detect her emotions when in this stage. In fighting though she blocks it all out…_

"Even if this doesn't prove in you trusting me I just wanted to explain that. And also because you seem to be the type that trusts no one but yourself."

"True, but that doesn't mean that I am like him."

_Man, he doesn't miss a beat! It's like he can read my mind! Well he isn't Lord of the Western Lands for nothin'. _

The half dog half wolf demon gave a relieved manner that he at least answered, "I wasn't referring to you as Inuyasha but of how you are. I know you can't be easily swayed by what people say but I'm not the only one who breaks promises too."

Now it was his turn to know what she was meaning. He has broken promises himself and that made him have no purpose not to help her because of what she was saying was the truth. He use to trust people when he knew they had once broken their fair share of promises in the past, but once when he did trust someone it ended up almost killing him. Ever since then he trusted no one but himself from never wanting to get into someone's trap ever again.

"Sit down," he orders her as he then sees her listening in seating on a desk chair that the priestess used to do her homework. Therefore he walks to her and squats down to inspect the cast. He then hits the cast with the tips of his two fingers, the two that he would form his neon whip with, in one non-human motion so fast that you couldn't even see his entire arm for a split second and freezes in that position. A crack then appears and more trace around the peak of his razor-sharp nails until they surface through the whole perimeter of her cast like a glass slowly breaking. They multiplied and had spread to look like spider webs.

_Dang, he's that powerful! I didn't even feel any pressure._

Yuri watches in amazement as the cast detaches from her leg leaving it as a large pile of crumbs on the floor. The dog demon then wipes of the leftover crumbs of the cast of her now naked, lean leg, "You don't know how to control your strength yet. For that is the purpose of my help is it not?"

"Uhhh…y-yeah gomenosai, I-I've only been a demon for a year now so..."

"Then you better start learning. For now…get some rest," he orders once again and exits the room without giving Yuri time to say thank you.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo whatcha think! For editing this I've tried not to make some of the stuff that...corny (because back then from writing this I was kind of a a lovy corny person *sweat drop*) and I'm not into that cheapy stuff much anymore. Though everyone has their perspective. You might've thought it wasn't corny or maybe so...anyway I just hoped you like it! ;)<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	16. Chpt 15 Bedtime Rhymes

**Konnichiwa! I'm back with another chapter. I am kinda worried about the amount of people that have visited my story for the past week. I hope it doesn't get any worse! But either way I won't give up and am going to finish this story! I would some reviews though please! **

**Oh, just to give a warning this might be disappointing for some Sess/Rin fans (like them as a couple). I don't really picture them as having that type of relationship, sorry :(**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ONLY ME AND MY BFF OWN YURI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Bedtime Rhymes<strong>

A small girl gazed down at the Bone Eaters well where remained her trustful friends on the other side. She sees the carcasses of Mistress Centipede's bones half buried into the soil. Lush green vines decorate the rocky sides of the man made structure. Just like decades in the past the well had no water in it and is dry and abandoned.

_When will Lord Sesshomaru and the others come back? Well…they said they'd be gone for a while._

"Rin…Riiiiiin," croaks a demon behind her who had been off in the middle of Inuyasha's forest in search for her.

"I'm over here Master Jaken," she yells out to him and hears ruffles in the bushes as he breaks out into the opening. The toad demon held out his staff that was given from his lord and spots the child, "Rin are you crazy being out here all by yourself while the moon is dark. You foolish child…"

"You worry too much Master Jaken," she evidently stutters in turning to him. Her dark wood hair splashes on her face as the wind blew throughout the land as it whispers while brushing the landscape of the trees and grass.

"If Lord Sesshomaru found out that you got attacked by a demon he would kill me!" he spits out having a sweat roll down his ugly green skin. He spots her in a daze, "aren't you even listening to me?"

"Do you think Kagura is with us right now?" she asks right off the bat in a curious tone of being a kid. She beams at one of the many trees at the edge of the opening terrain dancing its vegetation with the blowing flow of invisible air.

"That wench? Why bring that woman up? She was a nausance!"

"Because every time the wind comes I seem to hear a soft whisper carry itself. It's like the wind is talking to me in the voice of a young lady," Rin then glares at a pair of fresh leaves twirling and flying in the air as they slowly fade in the shadows.

"That stupid Sorcerer always got herself in trouble and was always in Sesshomaru-sama's way. She knew what was coming for her and downright deserved it," he shuts his round eyes, folds his arms together, and raises his beak up.

She stares at him after his saying, "don't say those things about her! She can probably hear you…where ever she is."

"That's just gibberish. And if she did hear me she couldn't do anything about it," finishing his commotion with a positive grin a gust of brawny wind, out of nowhere, immediately hits him with as much speed as Inuyasha's Wind Scar.

"Master Jaken!" the seven year old runs to him in stretching her puny hand out for him to reach. It fails epically! Therefore, she stood there and watches as Jaken is picked up in the air and flies backwards into the maze of trees. Having a dull sound from Jaken crashing himself on the grass floor she again sees him exit out of the woodlands. His dark olive hat had been bent with tattered holes all over his brown kimono and his features didn't seem to be enjoyable as dirt smudges on his skin.

_I told him…_

In trying to hold it in she cries out in laughter. While collapsing on the natural ground on her spine Rin wraps her arms around her tummy and kicks her legs back and forth. Jaken let her do her thing until she goes back in her position, "are you ready to go now?"

In giggling so hard two water droplets suddenly expose themselves on the corner of her eyes as she wipes them off with her thumbs. Faint chuckles still appear out of her oral cavity, "h-hai!." Rin gleams at the sky.

_I'm glad you've won your freedom Kagura._

Both Rin and Jaken head to the village. Arriving, their scents travel into Kaede's hut as they then sit with the wise, elder woman around the fire while eating their late evening meal.

"So what were ye doing outside?" Kaede questions to Rin in sighting her with her original orange and yellow checkered kimono on. Her mouth had been stuffed with a ball of white rice and in mannerly swallowing it she continues the conversation, "I was standing by the well in hoping my lord would come back with the others."

"I see but don't get your hopes up child," she warns.

"I know," she accepts the adult's words but she couldn't help but feel sorrow weighing down on her. She missed the groups company and wished she could be on the other side of the well with them. Moments later Kaede could tell of Rin's attitude and wanted to get her mind off of it and in finishing her meal along with Jaken she got a chance, "Rin may I ask ye yet another question if you don't mind."

"Yes Keade," Kaede clears her throat with a noticing noise as a fist covers her thin lips, "forgive me if this is too personal but what do you think of Lord Sesshomaru."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean child is do you think of Lord Sesshomaru as a close relative or a friend of some sort," a snore destroys their chit chat as they turn their heads in seeing Jaken out like a light bulb. Hugging his staff of two heads.

Rin brings her attention back to the lady, "Oh…," she gazes at the active flames of heat in the middle of the area. The chemical property of the wood burning into black ashes made a smell that made her sneeze, "Rin?"

"Sorry, you don't have to forgive; I was just thinking that's all," she jumps back to reality.

_What do I think of Sesshomaru as?_

"I never really thought about it but…I guess I would think of Sesshomaru as a fatherly figure some what. He has taken care and protected me from demons. And as you can know he always buys me a new pretty kimono almost every time the celebrations of yearly events come along. He is like my guardian that just wants what's best for me," she heavenly smiles in having her hands parking on her thighs.

"I am happy to hear," she brightens her mood in a self-righteous tendency.

"There's one thing that I don't get though," Rin speaks quietly.

"And what is that?"

"Why did Sesshomaru-sama go with them to the future?" a good question even Kaede could not answer. Why would he go with them?

"That is also a question that has been caught in my mind for quite some time. I don't understand why ye would. It would just cause him more frustration since Inuyasha is with them."

_Though…ye has been acting a bit strange lately._

"Maybe since the evil of Naraku is gone and I heard from Master Jaken that his ruling of the Western lands has being going smoothly he might just be settling down."

"Ye might be right but these questions might be one of the many things about him that we may never know. Lord Sesshomaru is a man of many secrets that mostly are never revealed."

Rin understood her of what she meant and wouldn't second her one bit on that subject. This just urges her to know more about her lord even more, but she also knew that he doesn't like to talk about his past life. She doesn't even know one sliver of his childhood.

The door way curtain opens up as a certain figure comes to make a surprise visit. A young boy in his now early teens comes in while wearing a brand new demon slayer outfit as a twin tailed fire cat demon leaps underneath his legs.

"Kohaku!" Rin cheers in which wakes up the toad demon in alarm as Kohaku waves, "Hey Rin…Kaede."

"What an unexpected visit Kohaku. It's nice to see ye again; come sit down. Are ye going to stay for the night?" Kohaku nods in agreement, puts down his weapon against the corner of the wall, and welcomes himself in settling down in a criss-cross.

"So that's why ye were gone Kirara. You went to go check on Kohaku?" figures out Kaede in sighting Kirara in her tiny form. The feline marks her place on Rin's warm, soothing lap and meowed happily in meaning to the elder, her own language, a yes. Appreciating the tan/black dyed mammal for deciding to rest upon her lap Rin strokes her mane in helping the creature fall asleep. The cat's beautiful fur so soft.

"Yeah, so when Kirara came I asked her if she could take me here so I could meet Sango. Where is aneue anyway?" he searches for any trace of his family member around the room and realizes that his soon to be brother-in-law wasn't around either. Not even other familiar faces.

_Have Sango and Miroku already built a hut for each other? No. They can't do that until they are married or that would be dishonorable to our family and culture. Did she have to go with her friends on some mission while I was gone? Sometimes I feel like I'm left out on everything. _

"Ye are sorry but Sango went along with the others to Kagome's village," Kaede advises and tells of how long they've been gone, "Sango most likely won't be back in another week at the most but ye can stay here until she arrives back."

"Please stay Kohaku," the girl pleases to him grouping her hands as one in bringing out a puppy face. He curves his lips and sighs, "alright, I'll stay." The old miko peacefully lifts a wrinkled smile at Rin's reaction as Jaken goes back to unconsciousness.

The fire had already died out. The village was now in a cloud of silence and in a spell of sleep as two figures were the last awake. They were resting on the first couple of shrine steps right next to Kaede's hut, "Star night, star bright, First star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have the wish I wish tonight."

Listening to the girl sing her third lullaby the guardian then speaks, "did ye make those up?"

"No, Yuri sang them to me every time I went to bed. She helped me memorize so if she wasn't around I could sing them myself," Rin spoke freely while gazing up at the twinkling sparks of sapphires in the sky as it was the night of the new moon, "do you think it's the night of the new moon in Kagome's time?"

"Ye is sure it is and ye thinks that ye both need to get some rest," Kaede states as she gradually gets up with a grunt, wipes some of the dust off of the pants of her miko outfit, and hides her arms behind her back.

"Miss Kaede um… how did you hurt your eye? The one with the black patch over it," the seven year old points to one of her own eyes in describing of what she ment.

"That is a story that is from far in the past when I was around your age and ye thinks that it should be left there. It'll just make ye more curious and ye will be restless and have a tiresome day tomorrow," she trots away to the hut in not glaring back, "come child."

"Yes Kaede," and she follows bear footed.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there it is Chapter 15! ;) See you next week!<strong>

**Next week's update: Chapter 16 Underwater...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	17. Chpt 16 Underwater

**Okay so I'm back...yea..so just here to update ya'll another chapter. Oh, and...I shall update another chapter for ya'll this weekend! YAY!**

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16: Underwater<strong>

A pale card slides through the card scanner on the side of the door as a green light buzzes. 'Click' went the door as it was unlocked. The guest's quick movement claims the ice, cold handle and the door swings open in revealing the now unprotected area. The room, warm and calming, invites its new members to come in as the night is still young and full of energy.

Left behind were just brochures and magazines on one of the nightstands while the fabrics of two queen beds were untouched in neatness and in a high class taste of a creamy coffee color. Stumbling feet enter in the permitted space as suitcases hit the carpet floor from the force of gravity.

"Gosh, what a room," a male observes the master bathroom in awe and trails back to the sight of the beds, "next time we see lady Mayu we are sure to thank her. This room must've cost a fortune?"

"It's not that bad, but I still prefer sleeping on a tree," a man with hair as dark as coal had been the one to bring the room some color from switching and flipping the electricity on. A little lad squints his round eyes in adjusting to the light. His face moves towards the shadows, "not so bright, Inuyasha! Are you trying to blind me?"

"Stop your whining kit," mouths the late teen as he dimmers the energy down, "What's this?"

"Must be some place to settle your things. Open it up," advises Miroku.

Sliding the twin doors open of something very similar to a wardrobe Inuyasha investigates what was inside it, "this place just got a whole lot better," the man's expressions held a toothy smile as he waves a hand so the others could come over and see. A lean boy then crawls in from practically dragging heavy luggage as if it weighed like lead. Lump arms and legs wobble and wiggle like spaghetti as the child made it to the closest bed. From using most of his strength in trying to catch up to Inu, Miroku, and Shippo he lets go of himself and falls on the bed. The mattress giving a tender halt to his body. Sinking his head into the comfortable substance Miroku glares over to the young one in presenting him something, "hey Souta, there's a T.V. in here and they have an Xbox that comes with it!"

Souta brings a thumbs up, the front of his body and face still buried in the plushy object. The fox demon hops on the bed and searches over his friend, "he looks beat up."

"Why would he be exhausted? We only went up by elevator or is he's just not that fit," human Inuyasha tangles his arms against his broad chest in gazing at Kagome's brother with newly violet eyes like Miroku's but with more of a harsh brown to it.

"Inuyasha you can at least have a bit more of a heart for him. It seems that we were going too fast for his liking," the monk glances.

"No he's right, I'm not that fit like you guys are. All I do is sit around most of the day while you guys are running everyday fighting demons," explains Souta, picking up is cranium as his dark bangs stick to his forehead, "yawl's lives are more exciting."

"Yeah but it's also really dangerous," Shippo adds to Souta's saying in pulling up his brown shorts a notch.

Inuyasha then realizes the door had not yet been shut and in making his quest to the doorway he feels a recognizable object block his feet from going any further. The three males then view the rare appearance of Inuyasha trampling over Souta's suitcase and crashing to the floor as flat as a pancake. A low groan breaks out of the mortal's lips and raises himself up to his elbows with his long, fresh, raven hair curtaining over his face.

"I guess even Inuyasha can be 'sat' in human form," theories Shippo.

"Then how about you shut your trap and close the damn door!" snarls Inuyasha while grinding his teeth together.

"You're making a scene Inuyasha," therefore Miroku takes Inuyasha's place in locking the door from making other visitors of the hotel snoop their eyes to see the young man's accident.

"Keh," Inuyasha ignores as he was now standing in noticing that one of his tennis shoes had slipped off his foot from the fall as one foot bore with only a sock. After that he straightens his blue shirt in making the silver symbols on the cotton fabric readable.

"Okay guys we said that we would meet the others down at the pool at ten…" Miroku views at the clock from grabbing it and almost unplugging it out of the wall, "it's now 8:48 so…" he flashes his head to the kids as Souta was out cold as Shippo began to join him. The monk could see that it had been a long day so he notes Inuyasha to keep silent.

* * *

><p>"I'm starving," complains Inuyasha as it was five after nine. In boredom the human hanyou rips open the curtains and looks out the window. The see-through wall shows the night of the new moon as the view proves that they were in great altitude from seeing the pool way down below. They were at least six stories high!<p>

"We ate right before we got up here," announces the monk having been settling on a chair at the corner of the room in looking over one of the magazines.

"Well I wasn't hungry at the time," he gleams up at the white diamonds in the sky that extended into the galaxy. He detects the Big Dipper that Kagome had once shown him back in the Feudal Era.

"You have to remember Inuyasha you were a hanyou at the time that we ate. Demons don't feel the need for food as much as humans do. So you should've eaten to your heart's desire before becoming human or else you wouldn't be in this condition," he advises flipping a page of gossip over.

"When did you get into fashion these days?"

"Fashion?"

The young man sighs in boredom, "are you that clueless? You know clothes, jewelry, style, what the girl is wearing on the cover of the magazine."

"Oh…" he checks the cover again and another few pages in seeing that there were different styles of clothes that women were wearing on each page, "huh, I didn't notice that…"

"You perv…," Inuyasha could slightly see the pages that Miroku was sketching over again, in being only feet away from him, and shakes his head in disgust, "you're about to get married and you're looking at girls!"

"Would you rather me be hitting on them and besides Sango isn't here."

"Who cares if she isn't here. You can't just take advantage because of the fact that she isn't…okay what's that smirk your face now," Inuyasha came out in annoyance.

_I'd wouldn't need to look at any woman but Kagome if she were to become my wife…wait did I just say that! _

"You know they could be only wearing bathing right now," Miroku suggests in revealing a thin woman to his companion with Hojo's hair on her and wearing a detailed outfit.

"She's just like the girl on the cover, barely has any muscle on her. Some of Kagome's school mates were like that," he held his expression in telling that he though those females were butt ugly.

Miroku states sarcastically with a perverted smile, "oh Inuyasha I didn't know you were so picky."

The monk continues, "I would agree that men's type of attractiveness towards women have changed. The only disappointment that gets me the most is that their bottom's are not even noticeable. I'm mean their…flat!" Miroku shames in making sense. Staying quiet Inuyasha agrees. After time had eaten away in a game of silence the pervert then had, yet again, a charming smirk on his mug in giggling. Inuyasha could tell, but it was beginning to itch in his head on what he was thinking about, "now what are you thinking monk?"

"I wander what kind of bathing suit Sango will be wearing to the pool? What do you think?" he asks in pride, letting his mind imagine on what his fiancée would look like in the many different designs of bathing suits. Inuyasha rolls his eyes, "I don't want to think of Sango in a bathing suit! Do I actually look like a guy that would imagine girls in bathing suits!

"Girls you say?"

"Yeah."

"So you think of a girl instead of girls?" says Miroku glaring at Inuyasha with an ear to ear smile in making the teen speechless, "W-what?"

"Instead of seeing girls in bathing suits you would rather prefer seeing only one beautiful young lady," Inuyasha went beat red like a tomato with big eyes and shrinking pupils, "I didn't mean that!"

"We'll it's appearing that way all over your face," laughs Miroku in exposing a row of top teeth.

"I don't think of a girl or girls at all!"

"So what you're saying is that you're gay?"

"WHAT!" luckily his loud mouth didn't wake the youngsters up and he continues, "I am not gay you lecher!"

"Okay, so if you're a guy who doesn't think of the opposite gender at all and you're not gay. That would mean you would you be a ten year old then."

"I am not frick'in ten," his rage began multiplying in a fast rate.

"Come on Inuyasha, stop defending yourself. I know you think of her every day."

Inuyasha made not a sound and avoids him. Miroku tapes his hand to a glass of ice water and takes a slip, "I beat your thinking of her in a bikini right now."

"If you don't stop your jabbering your imagination will be the only thing that'll make things real enough for ya," he pulls up a fist as a vein pops out on his head in anger. Meanwhile Miroku grins as the magazine brought back his concentration.

* * *

><p>Thighs digging into the chlorine water Sango carefully walks downward the shallow steps on the edge of the pool. Now that the liquid was as high to her hips her skin gave out goose bumps from her adapting to the low temperature, "the water is cold."<p>

"You'll adapt to it," Mrs. Higarashi informs as she hangs their towels on an aluminum table. The demon exterminator had been wearing a two piece with the top part covering her stomach and adding some bottom shorts. She rubs her hands on her bare shoulders as she got bold and tip toes to the deeper area. She then signals her now-late friend as she sees her sprinting through tables and bars inside the building, "come on Kagome!"

Kagome had been hauling her butt through the large room with the many odors of food and in barging through the glass doors, "wait for me Sango!"

Stretching her long legs over the edge of the pool she leaps with all her might to the middle of the body of water. Viewing Kagome yelling 'cannon ball' while jumping at her in mid air Sango freaks and wraps her arms over her head in protection. Praying that she wouldn't fall on her she then gasps as an explosion of water crashes on her dry head. The priestess then pops out of the water with an appearance of shock on her face, "it's cold!"

In pulling her raven hair back from it getting on her face Kagome found her friend immediately splashing water on her in revenge of the miko's previous movement. She backfires at Sango in doing the same and it turned out to be a splash war until they got tired. Swimming to the edge they rest both their arms on the lip of the pool as Mayu notes the two females, "the boys should be here any second…oh, speak of the devil here they come."

The guys arrived with each having a different design on their knee high swim suits and brought a couple more bleach towels. It is the first time Mayu had seen Inu in human form and because of that she didn't notice him at first but asks if he wanted his hair in a ponytail but he refuses. Investigating the area Shippo rolls his orange floats on to his delicate arms, and takes a trip into the water along with Souta. The mother follows the kiddies.

Miroku and Inuyasha later on walk around the perimeter of the pool until they halt to the deepest part. The troubling thing was wherever they turned they always got 'heys' from almost every female in the pool. This annoyed the half-demon more than anything as for Miroku it was a whole other story to tell. They sat on the edge and dangle their legs in the smooth, calm water.

Both the boys were hunting for two precise women out of the many strangers in the pond. The dark heads of many people had cut down the boys' chance in finding their ladies until Miroku found his target. Miroku stares speechless as Inuyasha notices. Revolving his neck to where the monk's attention stayed put. A lady had begun to climb out of the mass of liquid as her rich, intense wood hair weighs down in being saturated with water. Her hips rock back and forth along with her perfectly shaped rear that Miroku though he was going to drool any second. That is until some very damp hands snatch his wrists and yank him in the water.

From sighting Sango walking up the stone steps attractively Inuyasha suddenly feels a rush of wind lick his hair and human ears. Next thing he knew he sights Miroku swimming up to the surface as Sango, on the other side of the pool, bursts out laughing. Sango had her index finger pointing at Miroku underwater and also at Inuyasha's shocked look while she tries to hold back tears from giggling so hard. Miroku pops his head out of the water and lets out a holding breath.

Checking on his companion Inuyasha's deep violet orbs catch a figure in the body of water swimming. He could tell it was a girl and a girl wearing a two piece like Sango's swim suit but her stomach exposes in the glowing lights underwater. The waterproof lights made her skin glow a beautiful light tan making the chunky blackness of her hair pop out and sharpen the outline of it. She came to him and when her head sprung out of the surface it became the girl in which he had been searching for, his girl. Kagome tapes her hands on the lip of the pool, puts her fore head on the concrete, and blows out laughing while catching her breath.

"What happened?" Souta swam over in seeing the plan that Kagome and Sango did with Shippo not far behind him. Inuyasha gives the answer away, "Kags pulled Miroku into the pool."

"Kags?" the owner of the name presents him an unusual emotion in curving her brows up.

"Short for your name," his attitude then got questionable but sprinkles in harshness, "If you have a problem-"

"No, it's just that nobody's ever really called me that before, something for me to get used to," she shrugs her shoulders.

"So, you don't mind?" he widens eyes.

She nods.

She personally likes this thoughtful side of him. Well he is human, "Why did-"

"J-Just forget about it, it's stupid."

"No it isn't, it's nice that you care, and besides you can call me anything you want," she blushes in gazing at the shimmering water with a genuine and pure smile and whispers, "…since I am your girlfriend."

Flipping his vision to her bewildered on what she said she shifts to him in viewing her irises to him as he speaks "What?" He hadn't completely heard her but he could've sworn that he heard her last moist syllables in the summer air.

A smile grew on her, "What What?"

"You know what I mean by what," he leans near her wet head in paying close attention to his listening skills in case she sneaks a word out or two. He decides to wait for her if it even meant the whole night and from baring memories on what happened days back he tells her what he had been thinking of telling her, "And this time you better give me an answer. Remember last time?"

She teasingly giggles, "alright _Inu, _I'll answer, but I think you should be the one warned cause on that day – compared to you hovering over me and with a threatening glare stabbing towards me – you had a date with the forest floor," she tugs on the line of purple beads that dangled around his tan neck. The one thing that he loathed but is also thankful for in the dilemmas that were held in the past.

"You wouldn't dare?"

She narrows her eyes in making him give a mixing confusion if she really would take that step. She wasn't stupid though, she knew he would suffer with injuries like Yuri since he is human and that he would've been the last person to ever have that fate in her mind. Especially since she would be the cause of it.

Instead of a roar of determination in his accent it held a calm and satisfying tone, "tell me Kagome…what did you say?"

"Do you think of me as your…girlfriend?" she asks embarrassment tensing inside her.

"Feh, that's pretty obvious don't you think," he crosses his arms in seeing his muscles emerge from beholding many duels from several demons. He stubbornly shuts himself and his outlook away from her in leaving her with only the question bobbing in her head.

She gets out of the pool in sitting herself on the edge with only her legs remaining in the water and her eyes where somewhere faraway. Inuyasha panicked in not getting the answer, "Well…"

"I guess?" she puts a finger to her chin in tilting her head.

"What do you mean I guess? In another way I was saying yes, baka! You'd think I'd wouldn't? I've just recently told you I lo-"

She shatters out of her thoughts and quickly smacks her hand on his mouth as her expression came back to reality from her marking a frightened feature. Her voice muffles through her teeth, "Inuyasha!"

_That was a close one! _

Startled from her reaction he takes a deep breath and slouches his shoulders in giving his girlfriend a sign that she could release her hand from his maw. In doing so she hadn't noticed that she had been holding her breath and blows it out from her respiratory system.

"I would love to hear those words again, but I'm just not prepared to let the entire world know yet. I mean I do, I wanna, I…"

"Shhh," he smudges a long clawless finger to her peach lip. He breaths out a chuckle from her widen expression. His behavior weird and unnatural. Removing his finger he leans to her ear, "The plans going to die away if someone that I dearly love's wreakless words won't stay quiet."

"Wreakless?" her brow twitches.

He hums in a yes along with his ears detecting a growl that holds _'Why you little…' _all over it. Heremains on top of her earlobe, "You're so cute when you're mad."

"Well you won't think I'm so cute in a few seconds if you don't stop blaming it on me. You're the one who was about to give it away in a heartbeat," she whispers in his ear this time.

_Man with this behavior he's giving me I would mind him being human for another night. Though I do miss his doggy ears…_

"Anything I can do to brighten your mood then?"

Kagome pulls back and starts to drown into his sinister orbs. Slowly, her resentment totally faded like a fog had been cleared up. In answering his question she journeys her body nearer to him in a slow but steady pace. Her eyes blinking rapidly as her cheeks blush at the realization of her doing but she kept going for it. With a finishing touch he makes a scene of his impatience as he moves towards her in a faster speed as they kiss. At first Kagome thought that this was just going to be just one simple kiss until Inuyasha chooses to move his lips against hers. Not wanting to make it awkward, and he seems to know what he is doing, she goes along with it. Getting the hang of it.

Kagome didn't mind but treasures the few more rows of kisses that the hanyou grants to her. Right when she had her system up for more she just about had her arms around his neck when he halts and - faster than she expected - goes backwards in breaking the moment. She then cracks her sight open and pictures his form coming closer to her but solves the puzzle in realizing instead she was coming to him.

She's falling…

Effort by her side she quickly avoids collapsing on him and risks it in heading towards the water head first. The young man, with as much velocity as he could bare, instinctively wraps his arms around her waist. Muscles contrasting from measuring her weight he knew he couldn't stop her from falling but that didn't mean he'd let go as gravity pushes them both into the water. They resurfaced.

"Are you alright?"

"Fine, that stung!" Kag messages her poor cheeks.

"I bet," he checks her now rosy nose, "you're not hurt anywhere else?"

"You worry too much."

He huffs as he takes a peak at the tracing laughters of their friends, Kagome does the same. Hoping that the others didn't see what had just occurred they sigh in relief of what is still keep to themselves. Well…for the time being.

"You planned it didn't you? Dragging Miroku into the pool?"

"Yeah, Sango and I had the idea when we found ya'll searching for us. We planned that Sango would step out of the pool over at those steps where you guys saw her and to get Miroku's attention with a little curve to it. And since it worked out perfectly I swam underwater and yanked his butt into the pool. I still can't believe it worked but knowing Miroku I guess you can accomplish anything if his eyes are set on a girl."

After her speech he views the gang once again whilst deep in thought. Mayu, Shippo, and Souta were playing an unusual, well for the hanyou, of Marco Polo. Meanwhile, Sango travels out of the pool again with Miroku waiting for her.

"Well, boyfriend of mine, are you coming?" she teases. The teen had always wanted to say those words and in knowing she did after so many years, and to her dog boy, it became a thrilling experience.

No outer manifestation of the shivering water he walks to her with the water soaring up to his lower abdomen when his priestess's soaring voice immediately reaches far and wide, "Sango, you better not get on that float! I called dibs on it first since I paid for it you trickster!"

She stops her yelling as a confronting arm wraps around hers in grasping their hands together. Somehow the action gently forces her to calm down. So in return she gently slides against Inuyasha and rests her head on his collarbone. Thanking god that the others were not peaking over Kagome's skin turns cold from a whistling breeze as the man's long, black hair beats on her mug… she cuddles closer to his warm form.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there ya go so...yeah just look out for another chapter this weekend. More than likely I shall post it tomorrow!<strong>

**Next update: Time Can Be Suffering**


	18. Chpt 17 Time Can Be Suffering

**Hi, sorry that I updated this late...so yea I just wanted to update another chapter so earily because...TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! MARCH 3 AND I TURNED 15 WHOOO! Hope you like the chapter and enjoy it as much as I did!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Time can be Suffering<strong>

Terror smothers the poor demon as Yuri cries in mournful tears and in despite of a second night in baring the same dream again she becomes conscious with a jerk. Saltwater is the first thing that brings her nose to life as wet streaks run down her pale face. She tries, in effort, to shake the nightmare away but it still remained scared in her mind. She began regretting ever going to sleep last night.

Smudging off the tear droplets that reached down to her chin. Her bloodshot eyes retire from their resting period and it made her focus on the outside world. Catching her breath she reviews the dream once again and seemed to realize that the dream was less foggy than before. And this time voices were heard around her in a begging, horrified attitude. Their cries still ringing in her cranium.

_No, don't do it! Don't do it! _

Having that echo in her pressured mind she unravels her naked legs from the pink sheets. The cast was now out of her life! Thank kami. Giving her awaken body some time to pump up for some action she flips on her stomach and similar to any other seventeen year old she swings an arm in smacking her palm on the top of the round clock. Her face sucked into the pillow in which had the scent of faint blossoms of her dearly fond friend and looks at the clock. Scouting closer to the nightstand to get a closer sight of time she could detect the aura of the jewel that was smothering inside the nightstand. The pink jewel stands in place for its protection ever since Kagome hid it when arriving into the future.

The clock says that it is early in the morning.

"The sun isn't even up yet. This is going to be a long day."

Exiting the room she goes to the restroom and heads towards the facet while turning it on. In cupping her hands below the miniature sized waterfall and splashing stinging cold water in her face her teal orbs open wide in full awakening. Looking at her reflection with heavy eyes she appears as if she never had any rest at all. Every feeling, emotion, and sound of her dream, of losing something tremendous, tortured her throughout the first few minutes.

Frolicking down the stairs into the kitchen she swipes up a spoon and shoves it into her mouth with only the silver handle sticking out. Crawling into the pantry she became inches away from the box of cereal when she pauses and in changing her mind she walks out of the closet.

_I'll just cook something instead…_

The other member of the house steadily strolls along the west side of the home. Keeping guard of any uninvited visitors he hears the vibration of feet coming down the staircase. Not in a rush he journeys to the commotion. Swerving through the hallway he doesn't completely expose himself in the kitchen as he spies on her from a distance.

From learning techniques from her practically adoptive mother Mayu and also Kagome, to whom is like a sister to her, Yuri zigzags back and forth in grabbing supplies out of the fridge. Turning on the power a ring of tiny flames shoots out from under a medal pan as Yuri stuffs half a dozen strips of bacon in it. Adding three eggs as well.

Finally the known man steps into the area as his silver mane shone in the sunlight coming from the kitchen window. This time he had his white kimono on but just without his fluff and armor on. He remains barefooted too as he had his swords against his hips. The weapons stick out behind him in showing it's expanding length as the metal tips of its handles shimmer against the streaming rays of light.

A deep voice waves out to batter the back of her head as she swirls her body to the youkai. Beaming at him she relentlessly grips the corner of the counters behind her and with the silverware still lingering in her closed chops a very unreliable scream cries out inside her mouth like a screeching moan.

"Why do you have a spoon in your mouth?" comments the man in a tedious tone.

"Wh-," the spoon spills out of her mouth as she luckily snatches it before it made a clanking noise of humming metal. She makes one of her sarcastic laughs in using her free hand to scratch the back of her head in embarrassment. Her teal irises lock shut, "I was getting some cereal at first but I changed my mind in making some bacon and eggs with cheese. I love bacon how 'bout you?"

She feels like such a baka for using the last sentence as she goes back to food preparation, "Why do you have your swords on you? It's not like some powerful demon will come attack us out of nowhere."

He didn't answer and walks away with Yuri watching him in corner of her eye, "hey, I asked you a question. Why don't you answer my wonders when I _kindly _answered yours?"

Sensing no pair of eyes burning through his skull it was pointless to view his face at her, "Wonders you say…"

"Yeah…"she got a bit rough on the pan in flipping the bacon over to its uncooked side, "It's only fair…"

"The world isn't fair…get use to it," he continues on with his life in becoming invisible to her vision. And she whispers to herself, "I hope you like burnt bacon then."

Yuri got out some black ink and a utensil or brush for writing and drawing. She creates her first stroke on the thick paper in drawing a thin line and with flickers of her tool she makes tiny lines sway in different directions in resembling grass. Trees appeared here and there, sharp mountains and thin clouds attach to the background, and nothing else was invented as it stood still. Yuri sat there thinking in staring at her masterpiece in humming a rhythm.

"This is not going to hold my interest for that long. Might as well think of something else," she leans back on her chair and crosses both her legs and arms together.

"Bored?" speaks her companion in sneaking up behind her like a spirit. It freaks her out the second time as she growls in fustration, "damn it Sesshomaru would you stop sneaking up on me like that!"

"You should know my distance from you from the strength of my scent woman."

_D-Did he just call me woman! _

"Ugh, anyway why would you care if I'm bored? Aren't you the type that does really wonder about others or is that just me?" no answer. She could probably ask him a thousand questions and he wouldn't answer. Not a single one, but he has answered her questions lately? Though…why not now? There were just some things she'd never know of this man.

"Okay, why do you act differently around me because I have tons of past proof for ya on things you do while with me than with the gang? Do you feel comfortable showing your 'other side' to me? What!"

Nothing. Just as she predicted. Something then flickers in her head and she runs or more like transports from her demonic speed to the telephone and dials. Sango then answers the phone and began talking in a nonstop way like crazy, "Whoa, slow down Sango!"

"S-Sorry, it's just were ha-having problems over here and I can't stay on the pho- ARE YOU SERIOUS!

Yuri flinches from the roar of the feminine accent in causing her ears to vibrate and tremble in pain from them being so sensitive. Waiting for her to say anything else the background on the other line had been packed with other recognizable voices.

"Gomen Yuri."

"It's okay."

"You said you were having problems," reminds the demon.

"It just got worse…were not going to be able to get back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest."

"What! How…"

"Alright Miroku, I'm coming! I have to go Yuri bye…" she was gone.

"Something must've gone wrong," the breed looks down at the phone in talking to herself, "well at least I got what I called for."

Zooming back to the lord she sights him looking over her drawing on the coffee table. He is also holding her book 'The Labyrinth' in his hand as she tries to seize it but couldn't with his strength in higher rank than hers, "Can you give me my book…please?"

He surrenders as she thanks him in slouching down in-between the sofa and the miniature table in continuing her drawing, "Sango says that they won't be able to come back until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest." Sesshomaru settles on the edge of the couch and watches her serenely. Though not minding the attention she nervously clasps that he still had his eyes on her, "I can't really draw when you're watching over me you know."

_He's still staring! He's starting to piss me off!_

Sensing her aura rising in a ticked off way he gladly makes a much camouflaged smirk on his face. He visions her getting up and circling to him in a wound up tone. Eyes shut her brows twitch and bounce in irritation. Yuri them calms down in controlling her demon side from not tearing him up into tiny pieces – though that would be impossible from his fast, invisible moves of being a so called pro in fighting.

"Do you want to go somewhere? I feel like I need some fresh air."

* * *

><p>The air is lighter as they were out walking into the city, but it stunk of pollution to both of their nostrils. Sneezing from the brawny stench she quakes her throat in disgust, "this is one reason why I stay in the Feudal era."<p>

They went through a gateway of doors into one of Yuri's hot spots in Tokyo, Ben's Café. A once a week place she went ever since she moved to Japan while living in this populated city. People from all around the world in unique culture came and were invited into the Japanese way of life. They grab themselves a table as Yuri takes a look at the place, "they changed it a bit. That stage was never there…"

Ordering something to drench their thirst the lights went off with only one stream of light illuminating the stage. A chubby man wobbles up the risen platform and snatches the microphone on a shelf in checking if it was on. He seems to be mistaken as a business man from wearing a black suit and a tie that held series of colors that a superhero would wear or in Yuri's point of view an-idiot-with-no-future. The man sang out in a mature vocal, "Hey how's everybody doing today?" The crowd cheers in appreciation as he ventures on in revealing his name, marriage, job, and welcoming new guests.

"Yeah, we are going to have a surprise for you today! Whose up for some Karaoke?" most people around their younger years agree in shrieking voices.

"Okay this is what were going to do," he staggers back and forth, "were going to pick a few of ya'll to come up and sing and whoever sings the best will win a special prize!"

Just as the introductory said they already had three people awaiting on the stage. A few more and the game would begin. Meanwhile, Yuri was praying that Sesshomaru wouldn't be picked because one: they would more than likely force him up there and that would lead to casual deaths and two: she didn't even want to risk in seeing how well or how bad he sings. She, with no doubt, knew that an unseen weight was lowering to her shoulders with an evil laugh as an unspoken search light lands on her. All of the attention centers to her as she presents a mortified smile. Every encounter in this room encourages her as she sighs and lazily gets up and steps up on the platform.

_SHIMATA! To hell with Sesshomaru why didn't I pray for myself for once!_

Making out the verbal whispers of perverts talking about how hot she and the other females were she presents death glares at some of them. Though she couldn't help but blush she wishes it was from someone else's lips but in a kind, gentle way. Sesshomaru on the other hand helped out Yuri's guy problems in snarling at them.

Suffering, as time runs as slow as a turtle, she never contained so many butterflies in her tummy in her life! Yuri gets terrified in knowing full well that she'll be singing in front of him, a lord. How could just one person affect her so…? She only hopes for the best as she was up. It wasn't that she sucks at singing. She didn't but she'd never been the best…just average. Her mouth dry she stands her ground already bringing the microphone to her now chapped lips from licking and smacking them so nervously. Music turning on she goes to work as her voice flows out like a blanket of silk. It even shocks her at the wellness of her singing. Her voice rang louder thanks to the microphone as the music then turns into a song. And sang she did.

**The shining light, another day turns into night,**

**Eternal Fire, waiting all my life,**

**Take me away, million miles away from here,**

**Take me away; find a place for you and me,**

**You're taking me higher, high as I could be,**

**Take me away, forever you and me, **

**Take me away…**

The audience sit there in silence but never leaving their gaze on her. Which makes her stomach twist and turn. She didn't give in though as she keeps singing. Her opals then meet a man with a button, collared shirt with knee length, tan pants. His shirt had been long sleeved and white with very thin silver stripes. Markings of the crescent moon and red violet, twin stripes were highlighted on his face. Gold flashing with teal she tried to turn away, but couldn't, she became lost in silver and gold.

**Tears I cried, kept them all inside**

**I needed time, to make up my mind**

**Take me away, million miles away from here,**

**Take me away… **

Her blushes only grew stronger when the song ended and in just realizing she had been staring at him the whole time she could've swore her cheeks were glowing so intelligently that her indigo, upside down triangle marking on her cheek reddened. She then is granted by a unexpected shout from a young man as he stood up along with others and finally the whole area of people joins him in approval, "Amazing, you were awesome, the best ever, sing us another song!"

Throughout the game others went and gone with each having their ups and downs blow in the wind. Lining up it was time to choose who would get the prize in voting. After a couple of minutes multiples of search lights adventure around the room, and intertwining themselves they all come together as one dazzling source of blinding white. Yuri, hoping and praying – even though it would whack her in the head any second – that the search lights wouldn't be lured to her. Useless, as the light covers her dark form. People were going nuts as they whistle; crying out with their hands in the air as they all explode with enthusiasm. All she could offer to them was a tender smile.

* * *

><p>Yuri crashes on the couch in complaining about the events earlier after trashing the wasted prize in the garbage. She didn't know why she is so exhausted. It was only one in the afternoon. She's a demon! She should still be hyper and be having a sugar rush twenty four seven like she always has, but no. She wasn't herself and she could sense it as her life source felt drained. This had been slowly happening ever since the dreams that have terrorized her for the past days that've drove on. She knew damn well it's because of those visions. Comforting her body on the cushions she curls up against a corner of the furniture. Sesshomaru soon follows as he settles down next to her and spies on her in a what-are-we-going-to-do-now look. Like she could read his mind she talks, "I don't know what were gonna do but I'm getting tired for some weird reason…"<p>

Yuri glares at her painting that she abandoned when they left and it made her feel at home. She had painted the lands of the Feudal Era where it stretches off into the distant mountains. She began to imagine the wind ruffling her thin bangs, refreshing air filling her senses, the smell of pine and a faint stream of water. Her eyes began to get heavy at the thought. Readjusting she lays the side of her skull on the arm of the couch with a couch pillow soothing her rough landing.

"Why so tired?" asks the full inu-demon in which compared to Yuri was wide awake. He tilts his head to the side with his hair swinging away from his shoulder blades in awareness. Also his forehead wrinkles as his brows, black brows unite, "You shouldn't be this easily."

"Well someone told me, no more like ordered me, to go to bed no little after eight o'clock yesterday night. And I had to sing two more songs to the crowd thank you very much."

"You didn't have to listen to me," dumbstruck, Yuri feels like she carried no brain at all. Duh, she was practically an adult in this world, not to mention the world on the other side of the well meant she was old enough to be a mother. She could make her own rules; be free to live her own life the way she wanted to! Why'd the heck did she have to listen to some tall, powerful, lean turn-into-a-huge-twenty-five-foot-canine man.

"Oh, shut up," she says under her breath.

"You were upstairs one time, why did I smell saltwater," he mentions in his frequent rasping sound. The young demon then gently eyes at the male adding an unexplainable emotion in her orbs. It only took her a second to then remove it view off her face. He meant this morning. Gleaming at the empty screen of the T.V. she turns against her true mind, "I just had something in my eyes. I'm fine. Really!"

After that she calms, "would you stop looking at me," eyes resting she mumbles. Therefore, Sesshomaru arches his neck backwards to hit the cushion and concentrates on the noises and smells of the modern era. The said adolescence makes him reopen his spectacle, "Do you think you could give me a glass of water?"

Getting off the couch, into the kitchen, and walking back with a shivering glass of ice water he sees the woman past out cold. He huffs through his nose and drinks some of the water and resting it on the coffee table, "never said how much."

Yuri's body begins to shake in less than a couple of minutes. Sesshomaru came back hopelessly for the second time with nothing to warmth her. Sheets didn't steal away the concern in his aura as they held a colder temperature that worsened the crisis. Instead he unbuttons his shirt in knowing that it consumed the warmth of his body. He rings the shirt in clutching it at the collar and like a feather it slowly lays upon in hugging her curves like it was made for her to wear. Wrapping the useless sheet, similar to a cape, over his extensive shoulders to warm the fabric up for back up he pays his consideration to Yuri as her head starts to swift back and forth while she whimpers, "stop it, stop it, stop it!"

Her chest going up and down more frequently she looks stressed as he squats in front of her and rubs her upper arm to warm her up. Wait. She wasn't cold. His eye brows weren't so relaxed anymore, "Yuri?"

Yuri heard a voice in the darkness, his voice, as her eyes blast open and without a moment's notice she dives her hands under the sheets that surrounded his neck. She more or less embraces him. In shock he didn't expect the immediate move as he expands his eyes indistinctly and goes down on his knees to level his balance from falling over. The bedspread tickles his bare back as it falls off of him and mounds on the carpet. Her breaths hit the pulse on his pale neck as he starts to move away to loosen the hug.

Feeling him go further from her she panicks and hurriedly tightens to him as if he would disappear right before her eyes at any moment. She didn't want him to go, "don't you dare leave me! Please!"

He couldn't help but hear the deepness and snivel of her pleading. He knew whatever had troubled her had been somewhat confirmed from her syllables and from the pressure she'd been going through. All he could do for her then is to just return the favor.

Circling his long arms around her tiny waist he leans forward in closing the space between their bodies. Her heartbeats were calming down as he could undergo it against his chest and rubs her back in wrinkling her light green shirt. The lord then senses her aura spike as he again wonders what was wrong with her and what brought her into this unknown universe of pain and torment. His cheek then lands against the dome of her shampooed straight hair, in which lets out an aroma of pomegranate mixed with her rosemary scent. He just about opens his mouth in seeing the tips of his skin piercing fangs to say something when a heavenly sound spun in his elf ears, "W-why do you not have your s-shirt on?"

Yuri had gone back to Earth enough to realize that she is hugging a shirt less Sesshomaru! It freaks her out to wonder why?

Why!

Was he shirtless?

This is out of the question for her as blood rushes to her plush cheeks and slender ears. Happiness, appreciation, embarrassment, petrified, hurt, and care overwhelms her that it felt almost next to impossible to shield it if she didn't get off of him. She didn't want to. Part of her wanted him to know desperately while the other cowered. A battle tore up in her head. Sesshomaru gives a straight answer, "You were cold."

_He is concerned for my sake! Shut up, no he isn't. You just mistakenly awoke from some weird voice and jolted on to a shirtless man at the wrong time and moment. I could've sworn it was his voice that called out to me though! It had to be! I know that voice better than anyone! Shirt, shirt, shirt, where is his DANG SHIRT! _

Planting her hands on his muscled shoulders she fetches for his shirt and finds it on the one spot she wishes would've never have ended up on. No aid in keeping her skin at its natural pigment she bows her head in a sigh, her mane curtaining her façade. Warmth engulfs around her funny bone as the lord's hands drape around her arms very carefully like if she was as delicate as a porcelain doll. She couldn't imagine how much this man had made her blush today, "W-what are you doing?"

"You're shaking."

"Oh, G-gomenosai!"

"Why are you apologizing? You didn't do anything."

She gulps intensively, "you ask too many questions."

"Why?"

"Just because you do!"

"Why do I then?"

"Can you just accept the outcome," she sits up on the couch and throws the shirt to him with him snatching it in mid air as fast as a snake shooting forward to bite its prey. He continues, "Why?"

"Sesshomaru, I'm gonna say this nicely. I got two words for you! Shut. Up." her temper flourishes. He continues…again, "Why?"

"O.K. where you get' in at with this!"

"I'm asking too many questions. Just as you said!"

"You bastard!"

"Immature weakling."

"Piss off!"

"If we're going to keep on doing this Yuri it's going to take a long while because I know many a words that you wouldn't even know nor mean."

"Then don't get me over my system!"

"I won't then," he says, Yuri politely tells him to move so she could step up and twists her neck to him in wonder, "Um…that was the first time you've ever said my name before." In noticing the glass of water she bends her stiff body to seize it. No ice had been there to clank against the clear material and make its own chiming rhythm, "Never did drink this."

* * *

><p><strong>Please give some reviews...like i would like them as a b-day present! PLEASE! So the next chapter shall be up next Thursday...see ya then!<strong>

**Next update: Chapter 18 Humans and Demons**


	19. Chpt 18 Humans and Demons

**Here's chapter 18 for ya'll... this chapter is short but don't worry the next chapter is where the intense kicks in! I'm very excited to give it to ya'll next week. **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18: Humans and Demons <strong>

"There's nothing we can do but just wait for the next train to come tomorrow morning!" Ms. Higarashi argues with her daughter for the third time today.

"But can we drive home or take the bus?" believes Kagome, having her hands on her hips. She had been coming up with a migraine from all the troubles and delays that've have been coursing throughout the day, and the medicine wasn't helping. Her eyes began to impair from all the vivid sunlight beaming at her.

"It'll take more time if we drive and the next bus doesn't get here until three in the morning. I don't want everyone to get up so early from what we've been going through today. I know that it has been a long day and I know that all of you guys desperately want to go back home," the adult jabbers while massaging her temple in making a sign that she was as exhausted as everyone else in the lobby room. Fixing to snap the sibling tangles her ten fingers through a web of her midnight hair and invents a crackling moan from her agonizing pricks of pain on the left side of her brain. A lady came back to the opposite side of the counter. She seemed like a woman in her late twenties as she gives them two bronze cards for access to their rooms, "here you go miss, rooms 226 and 227 on the second floor. They should both have two full beds in each room."

"Arigato," Mayu grabs the cards kindly and with her daughter by her side they walk to a row of benches. Settling there were the rest of the gang. Sango had fallen asleep on the monk's shoulder and with a smile on Miroku's face he wipes the bangs behind her ear as she shifts her head on him adorably. Inuyasha, across from the couple, is now once again in his half-demon form and shadows his features with Souta's cap on him. Souta joins Sango in slumber too, resting on the stubborn hanyou's lab but the male didn't mind. Shippo on the other hand is learning to stay on guard; watching over the pack as it is one of the many techniques of becoming a grown, full fledge demon. He would one day be the alpha male and have a family to protect in the future.

"She's so peaceful when she's asleep," implies Miroku as he views out the window of the reception area and looks back down to his fiancé. Painted in many soft colors of the evening sun Sango's skin glows. Her hair reveals its silky light brown from its dark tint as her lashes touch her cheeks.

"Oh god, don't you dare get all lovey dovey with me now monk!" fears Inuyasha, arms bending backwards and laying on the outline of the bench. He drops his pupils southward to the eleven year old as the young fellow faintly positions his head into a comfortable spot on the dog boy's black, silky gym pants.

"I can't help it. She's so- I can't describe it! Hey, wait a minute…where's that silver thingy that flashes? The one that Mayu always uses now a days."

"You mean a camera?" Inuyasha notes in digging his clawed hand into Mayu's purse and brings out what the man exactly portrayed, a camera. The inu hanyou nods his head to his companion to get his attention for what he was about to do as he throws the device to the male. Successfully catching it with no sweat Miroku turns the camera to Sango's sleeping form. Within less than a minute he sees her form fit, near to perfection, in the square screen. It shows her wearing a purple violet, short sleeved hoodie that ends on her mid section, a bleach tank top under it to blanket her tummy and her bra, jean shorts that were quite too diminutive for her area of comfort but wore them anyway from Miroku's perverted pleasing, and silver bangles on her wrists.

"Let me see!" squeals Shippo as he got disturbed from the previous actions. The puff ball pounces his light form on Miroku's shoulder. Inspecting the specific picture both human and demon curve up their lips.

"Nice picture!" the monk and the fox demon jump at the surprising new voice among them. Shippo's tail sprang out the same way his neck hair did when it stood up. Meanwhile, Miroku's teeth grind simultaneously. She sits next to them just suddenly, the petite and innocent Mayu.

Acts took place and time went on in bliss as the priestess trips to Inuyasha. Her behind landing on the bench, that forces her polyester skirt to roll up her creamy thighs, she straightens her blouse. She lets herself go as she slouches on the bench and bangs her head on the hard surface unintentionally. She massages the back of her cranium, "Ouch, that just made the headache a whole lot better," she speaks sarcastically.

"Then pay more attention to where you place your head, wench," the man revolves his head to her. This wasn't the first time he called her a wench though. Inuyasha views the spot where her head bumped on the furniture to see if it wasn't swelling. Well the scent of blood didn't reach his nose so he knew she would live. That's when he then notices her feisty expression stabing him like an Adamant Barrage from what he called her.

The silver haired boy of hers just shrugs at her appearance. Trying to keep it cool, though deep down he was scared to death. He didn't want to deal with her wrath again for the millionth time. Since the time he got the oh-so-splendid rosary on his collarbone.

"Alright everyone lets head up to our rooms and get some rest," assists the lady with the cards as she flashes them in front of the gang. Now on her two legs Mayu promotes the younger generations to get their butts up. The monk stuffs the camera back to where it belongs and nonchalantly nudges his fiancé to awaken and with a whisper in her ear. The slayer gripes in forcing her eyes to open and glare at him in annoyance. He brightens her mood with a quick kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>watcha think? Not much but somethings are better than none...:) <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	20. Chpt 19 A Bloody Reflection!

**Here's chappie 19 A Bloody Reflection! This is the intense part of the story I kept on talking about! So here ya'll go! **

**PLEASE READ THE !ASAP! LETTER AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE AFTER YOU'VE READ THIS CHAPTER! **

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19: A Bloody Reflection!<strong>

The radio – for approximately five hours – plays some yelling, guitar stringing, drum beating, and rocking music that hangs on the edge of low volume. Let's just say it would be chaos for the two forlorn creatures if the rhythm had been on full blast. Not a merrily sight to up hold. Though it's not merry even now in the shrine house. Just silence. So quiet that if the radio were turned off that you could easily hear the crickets chirping under the desolate trees.

Being the one, for the record, to interrupt the silence Yuri makes the noise of her feet marking along the wooden floor of the hallways. Eventually wearing just about the same to almost exact night clothes as last night she carries a tiny, rectangular red box. Not just any crimson box but a box that beholds one of Yuri's top picks of her favorite candy, Pockys. They are delicious, thin, chocolate covered, and baked tasting bread sticks that at times relaxed her from a long and stressful day. In which it kind of was.

After the dream and the sight of a flat toned stomach and strong bare arms of a shirtless man appearing around the age of twenty-five, but probably over a thousand years old of very…very slow aging, Yuri's day was... pretty messed up. Not to mention the hugging part. Yuri munches on one of the dozens of Pockys with it poking out like a cigarette. Her hair drenched with showered water and a smell perfume surrounding the perimeter of her body she really wasn't heading somewhere. She was walking out of boredom.

Passing rooms right and left she turns around a corner with a blank mind dragging along with her. Alongside the short road, in a room, Sesshomaru had been staring at an object similar to a book while consoling in a chair. From the looks of it he had been there for an extensive amount of time. Now behind the lord Yuri peaks over his shoulder in curiosity. Rows of pictures, mainly of the female youkai, fit the thick strip of papers. An album had been made of long years of friends, family and just weird strangers.

"And where'd you get this Album?"

He flips a page, "with the others in the closet up on the shelf."

_Should've put it somewhere where more secretive…_

"Well that's something you have to ask permission of…," she fires at him. He could sense the steam coming out of her but of mortification. She makes a move; seating herself on the black bean bag that happens to be next to him. He continues the conversation, "then you should've put it somewhere more discreet."

"But you can't just take something that belongs to someone and say _'oh I'm going to look at this without permission'_ " she lolly gags in her saying and her hands flick everywhere in her little acts.

"What is this?" he changes the subject or deliberately ignoring her.

"An album, it's a big fat book"- she uses her finger tips to trace the shape and size of an album in mid air – "that is generally made to hold hundreds of pictures in it."

"You're making a big deal out-"

"I know!" Yuri shoots out of her baggy chair and the second she says it she suddenly feels remorse in taking her fury out on him. The last thing she wanted was for him to have the silent treatment on her or never talk to her again. And all because of her mouth spilling out before thinking. It was always her mouth that caused her trouble. Her teal pools cut away from his sunlight kissed ones, "Look I'm sorry, it's just…what I'm trying to say is that album means a lot to me. It's not something that I let everyday people see. I'm not saying I don't trust you…I do!"

"I understand and you are forgiven but why do you trust me? Nobody does…nobody should. I do not keep promises," generally states the said man.

"I keep promises to you."

"One promise isn't enough."

"Okay, then what is? What is enough for me to trust you! What is enough for you to trust me?"

No answer came, "Oi?"

"You're taking a risk if you trust me," he points out.

_Why is he even warning me about this? This is…kinda weird. Normally he doesn't even give a crap!_

"T-Then that's just a risk that I'm going to take," she parks her hands on her hips in swaying it in a strict manner.

"You're not sure of yourself," basically true he turns back to her from staring at the many photos. Yuri puffs out through her nose, "don't make me say it again. I damn well mean it. (Sigh) You're so stubborn."

"Are these the people who took care of you?" he voices in viewing at a sharp outline of a man and woman. The man had dark ink hair that was suitably cut for a business man. His narrow eyes were of a misty, sinister brown that held mostly of heed and earnest. With a sharp jaw line he carries a gentle smile to fill in his character as the built of his body was thick. A Hawaiian shirt is stuck to him. His hands were seizing tiny feet that belong to a human child as the young girl was riding on his shoulders. Looking no more than seven her delicate thighs were surrounding his neck and her puny hands tug the scalp of his hair. Her hair, a deep doe color, stretched in a straight line down to her bottom with spread out bangs. The child seems to be the only one that had invited the sun in soaking her skin to a tan. Her eyes shut and mouth frozen in the middle of a never ending laughter she had a yellow headband on with a sunflower dress matching it. A woman was the lowest in the picture as she looks upward to the child in a proud beam that forcefully made her blue violet orbs shine. Her hair style and color was very correspondent to priestess Kikyo's but shorter. She also wore a white tank top that had a pink heart in the center. The background held a carnival and the far off beach.

"Yeah, that's me when I was very young. We were living in America at that time," explaining more about her adoptive parents.

_Hmm memories…I moved to America then moved back to Japan. After a while I met Kagome and then that day came when I went to her shrine. And that's when I accidently fell down the well and came to the Feudal Era. That's when I turned into a demon. It all seems so far away but yet so close…_

"Hey, wait a sec," Yuri runs off and reverses back to him with a plastic object. She puts the object to her face and shouts out two words that make the lord glance at her in confusion. His eyes cower from the sudden appearance of bright light flashing towards him.

"Say cheese!"

* * *

><p>The lord had been laying against the corner of Kagome's desk that touches the wall in a pink decorated room. He watches silently at the young lady whom had fallen asleep on the bed with layers of fabric curtaining over her. A lamp on the nightstand made the room glow in a gloomy pattern. Sesshomaru wore a large, brown leather jacket - the only jacket that could fit him in the house – with his said clothes that he wore over him today. Having a knee bent up from the floor and balancing his left arm on the bone of his knee he rests his eyes in drowsiness.<p>

_Because of what happened last time she was asleep I have to watch this girl over night… This child has too many problems…_

The hour hand hitting midnight the adolescence then shivers as she awakens half asleep. Heavy eyes, she sits up as her head dips down; her chin hovering close to her chest in barely grazing one of the polished stones on her necklace. The invitation of coldness in the area brings her back to Earth. Misty orbs circling the bed and to the open closet door Yuri didn't see Sesshomaru paying attention to her actions. Completing her mission she finds a thick blanket in which she'd been searching for folded on the foot of the bed as the corners dangle on the edge of the mattress. She spreads out the object, adds yet another layer on top of her, and sinks her head half way into the cavern of the blanket. Only her eyelashes and messy hair was the only part of her you could see.

Crawling towards 2:30 in the morning living up north in the world doesn't help right now as the temperature plummets while night gets older. Yuri doesn't help in the peaceful darkness as she whines and shivers in her sleep again. Sesshomaru –whom had been awake all night – takes a close eye on her disturbing, uncontrollable sleep and listens carefully as the sheets ruffle from her legs jolting upward. She began only doing this for ten minutes tops. This was annoying him like hell but he couldn't see the fact that he actually felt pity for her.

_What is making her do this every night…she seems paler than before and her life force seems to be drained…this can't be because of a dream! Can it?_

The only thing he could do to stop her misery is to wake her up, and even if he did do that it wouldn't solve anything. Such a useless act to be called for! She would have to go back to sleep sometime. Like a human she has been easily urging the lack of energy from just everyday events. She needs her rest.

While in his world of thoughts he snaps out of it as a loud noise rings and aches in his sensitive ears. It was Yuri; she was screaming!

* * *

><p>She's in the Feudal Era and sees Kaede's Village, the forest of Inuyasha, and her companions in their own kimonos. Few of them were crying out, "Stop! Don't do it!"<p>

They were practically begging as if they could nothing to stop the situation. Kaede and Jaken had been at the front entrance of the hut in protecting Rin and Shippo as their heads were peeking out from the window. Terror written on their mugs. Yuri went back to see Miroku and Sango.

Staff and boomerang at the ready they didn't charge as they couldn't at the same time. Sango still had her pink and green kimono on so she could tell that whatever happened was so immediate that Sango didn't have time to put her exterminator outfit on. This is serious! The couple stand very close together that one was behind the other in protection as they both stare at a dark figure.

Another pair also glares at the dark object. One person with eyes very dangerous in disbelief as they lit up in alarm and the other in shock and strong sorrow. Inuyasha is down to the ground with his right leg down on its knees and the left flexibly bent in a squatting position that his heel touched his rear end. His back arched as his head lingers high over his beloved. His right arm held his sword, the fang, the Tetsusaiga as the enchanted, huge sword was shielding Kagome. The miko had her traditional priestess clothes on whilst supporting her chest and head on the man's body. She sits on her knees under her hanyou while his free arm was around her back. Though she is mostly buried in the fire rat Yuri could still see the spread of blood on one of her poor arms. Gravely injured her bow and arrows were abandoned on the field.

Her vision then shifts to the scenery of a forest also involving him and the creature. The male stares at the same dim creature. Keeping a very slight frown his eyes could never hide his sensation to her as she watches. He wasn't afraid to show it to whomever it was that she could not make out. Like he wanted that person to see that. Rays of light from the moon were cracking in-between the leaves of the trees. Except for the mysterious object Yuri and Sesshomaru were alone.

The dark soul prepares for a duel in telling the lord that it will kill anything that gets in its way. Even him. His body didn't steady itself nor does the graceful glare of coldness penetrate through him. He accepts the battle but not the injuries that he will cause to this creature. With a treacherous growl the unknown person charges and he dodges from when its claws could make a blow on his head. This gave Yuri a gasp of relief until she feels it thinning quickly as the black being kept returning back to the lord. Swipe after swipe the dog demon never gave the form a taste of its own medicine as he just dodges it right to left from tree to tree.

Yuri had to run to follow them as they were like dust in the wind. Like a chase of cat and mouse black and white shades flash in the forest of Inuyasha. Tracking them Yuri corners around a tree and halts. At the wrong place at the wrong time Yuri suddenly notices she was in Sesshomaru's way as he runs, in his full demonic speed, right into her. She gasps in shock as he...passes through her?

His whole body passes through her as her eyes grew like saucers. She wasn't a part of this dream? Just an audience that can't interfere? Not only could he go right through her like a ghost but that she could also grasp his sensations, his emotions. She had grasped it perfectly. It's like he was breaking inside. Suffering with profound sadness, sympathy, and aching. All of that pressure goes right through her like wall of bricks that she almost collapses. Then whatever chasing him smacks into her a second later. Her breath is taken away as she falls into the wet grass from it now raining.

The unknown stranger had been hurting worse than the lord. Hurt, regret, begging, and hate on itself tore inside it that it made her cry from having both personal emotions boiling inside her that she urges to scream in deep agony. Scream in deepening sorrow for them.

* * *

><p>Sesshomaru slaps his hands on the edge of the bed as Yuri grips the bedspreads, her fangs scrunch in pain, and covers herself in a sheet of sweat all over her face. Her back then arches a quarter of a foot as she starts to pulse all over her body. Like her soul is calling out from the waves of vibration. Sesshomaru calls out the said girl's name. Still keeping his cool he leaps over her and lands his bare feet on the unoccupied side of the mattress that Yuri is on. In a criss cross position he leans in observing her state. She shakes her head like last time and murmurs out, "No, no, s-stop!"<p>

His pupils shrivel as he sees her true form change. Her features were shifting into one more menacing. Her fangs grew longer as they pear out of her lips in a snarl and her eyes were no longer that brilliant teal color but in a blanket of blood red. Her eye brows roll downwards in frustration and the dagger tip of the upside down triangle on her cheek stretched down to her jaw line. The rectangle stripes on her elf ears also stretch down to her slender neck.

Sesshomaru whispers out, "…Yuri."

* * *

><p>Yuri views helplessly at the two characters while remaining on the forest floor. Her hands and claws tense on the root of a tree.<p>

The dark figure back flips; giving itself more room to make a move and bends it legs for a jump. Sesshomaru notices his dueler jump into the branches of the trees. After that he then turns his head to the movement of the other trees nearest to the direct one that the figure vanished in. His ears sharpen more frequently as the rustling of the leaves began to fade away. The bad part is the creature's scent is all over the place. Very unpredictable to know where it is. Smart and clever.

While watching everything Yuri gets up leaning on the exact tree to which she almost fallen on. All of the sudden leaves viciously sway down around her as she jolts from the immediate shuffling noise inside the bushes of vegetation above her. A gust of wind then carries her scent. The movement of the plants stops. Only the whisper of the wind is heard as Yuri stares up above her.

_Oh no, can it smell my scent!_

She could see the moon from the bits of leaves blocking its source of light. Seconds later the figure then covers the brightness of the white sphere as it passes it faster than you can snap your fingers. You could blink your eyes and never knew it passed by.

It wasn't heading towards her as she predicted but to the only other person left to guess. Yuri panics and turns her neck to Sesshomaru as she grips the bark of the plant. The full dog demon was still keeping an eye out in sketching every detail of the trees surrounding him. He couldn't hear her warning yells, "It's coming!"

The dark body then shoots out of its hiding place and flies over the lord and in parking on the ground it runs in targeting his back. Gratefully the enemy underestimated the lord as he spins to face it and grabs its hand that it was going to claw him with. Sesshomaru then yanks the deathly claws away that it only grazes his chest plate in making a scratch on the silver metal. From such force he shoves the form away from him that it tramples to the floor to his left side.

The stranger then sits up, supports itself on a tree, and shivers in fright. It faintly whimpers in pain like a sad puppy and speaks for the first time. The voice of a woman, "Ow, my hip."

He walks to her slowly and hunkers down to her level. His white/red kimono drenched from the crying tears falling from heaven. His purple and yellow sash that acted like a dangling belt around his hips had been torn from the battle. And his armored shoes had strips of grass glued to it.

Yuri couldn't get a good view of the creature in the darkness of the night but just Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru sights the person looking up at him with gloomy crimson eyes that held a weird tenderness to them. It whines once more and eagerly hugs him. He doesn't back away.

"Sesshomaru…w-what…what's wrong with me?" the person utters desolately and all he could do is just to hold it tighter in grief. Off in the distance Yuri witnesses something mind-boggling as she still tries to yell out to him with all her might. She sights the female pulling out a prickly dagger from under her sleeve, "BEHIND YOU…SESSHOMARU!"

The murderous creature quickly pulls back her head in knowing that it had the lord off guard for just that one second. It takes its chance as she aims the blade to the side of his neck. The abrupt movement and the shimmer of silver jerks his head up in alarm. Yuri became in shock! She couldn't move, speak, nor breathe as all she could do was to watch helplessly.

The screen then blackens and there was nothing to behold. Yuri was just standing in nothingness. Not knowing where she is a stream of light hits her. Her hair sways outwards from her sharp head turns in facing all directions of the pitch darkness. That is until a glow of red radiance taunts her. It attracts her attention as she froze facing it. It was two glowing, floating balls until it clearly reveales itself as a pair of scarlet eyes glaring at her.

She barley gets her words out, "W-Who are you?"

A giggle echoes in the dark space. Yuri knew this tone of voice. It was the creature…that female. The trickster.

_That bitch is going to pay!_

Yuri simmers in anger, "You soul less bitch! What happened to him? ANSWER ME!"

The voice giggles even harder and rewards her, "Why ask so many questions when you already know the answer?"

"Answer the question!"

"Yuri, Yuri, Yuri…did you honestly think he cared about you? That he'd keep his promise. Poor ignorant Yuri, you are deceived. You were only a mere tool for him to use."

_How does it know my name? W-wait he cares about me? What promise! _

"What do you know?" she barks, taking a step forward.

"I know everything, can't you see. Don't you know who I am Yuri?" the voice gets more comfortable in talking to her.

"I don't know someone as brutal as you!"

"As brutal as me, me, don't you mean you?" it teases in a pleasuring way.

"What do you mean me?" Yuri has her hands balled into fists and the only thing that wasn't letting her make her fist connect that cruel being was that this being was the only one to give her the answers to her questions.

* * *

><p>"Yuri…Yuri" worries the lord as he sees the breed hyperventilating in her sleep while still in her spiteful appearance. Her pulsing grows more rapidly. Deep down he grumbles in his throat in a growl. Most of the blankets were not there to protect her from the chilliness as she flinches back and forth.<p>

She begins to cry.

In the blink of an eye she had already created three streaks of tears. The scents of the water droplets were very strong and powerful. Like the actions and emotions that were attacking her out of the blue.

Following with a few, calming pulses left her monstrous features were now finally gone. Silent tears continue rolling down on her expression.

She distastefully awoke.

Her frozen, glass eyes stare at the ceiling, more like somewhere far away, as her breathing couldn't control itself. He nearly had his head hovering over hers in checking to see if she was truly aware of her environment. Still baring his plain features.

She sees him. She visions him in front of her laying form. Her eyes still wide open in mixture of wretchedness and fright. Holding on securely to the edge of the sleeve of his jacket she was still figuring it out in confusion.

_It's him. The real him! It was just a dream. He's not…_

His elf ears detect something as it came from her mouth. Lips motioning in saying something. She squints and struggles in resentment whilst more tears fall. She repeats her saying over and over again. Her voice ranges higher to where she was almost yelling, "Don't trust her, don't trust her, don't trust her! It's not me, it's NOT ME!"

Her shoulders shutter as her presence comes closer to him in having the minor urge in need and want. The need for protection from the dangers that was sheltered inside her secretly.

Sesshomaru's mixture scent of ice and mint is all she could smell for now as it got as strong enough to where it burned her nostrils. She didn't mind though. She likes it; the burning sensation to keep her alarm and awake. Just enough to keep her away from the threatening nightmares. She is thankful for it.

Later on she had been bold enough to sit on his lap but at the same time she didn't care what position she was in. All she knew to do was to just stay awake and his scent was the key to the answer. The powerful, burning smell of his scent meant he is more distressed. More like worried about her.

_I can read it clearly in his eyes now. He's concerned for my sake. This is a bit awkward…since it's him. I've only seen this expression only towards Rin. But at the same time it's…it's not that bad I guess. Oh crap am I blushing!_

At the time Yuri was getting comfortable in his presence that she felt sleepy. Wait, sleepy! No she doesn't want too be! His scent is starting to relax at the same time though.

_At least he isn't worried about me._

She begins to concentrate and think of something to keep her awake. Just for a little while more. Not ready to confront the darkness. Not ready to confront the blood thirsty criminal who says to be her from its very words.

She thinks of something and she hums. Slowly, flowingly, and beautiful she gets the courage to sing the music and then the lyrics.

The lord had his head against the headboard of the bed with a pillow preventing his lower back muscles from aching. That's when he hears her accent in the opening. He gazes down to her. He then takes notice to the windowpane. Thunder crackles outside as a flash of white light booms. Rain falls in rhythm of her song as a storm approaches.

**You used to captivate me by your resonating light,**

**Now I'm bound by the life you left behind,**

**Your face still haunts, my once pleasant dreams,**

**Your voice it chased away, all the sanity in me…**

The light of the lamp flickers as the rain got loud and thick. It's getting dim and tired. The echo of the lightning got heavier as she speeds up in her singing.

**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,**

**But though you're still with me,**

**I've been alone all along,**

The lord's eyes could feel the droopiness of his eye lids, but easily fights it in refusal. She needs company for now, and he wasn't going to sleep before she did. He listens to every syllable she has to offer.

**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,**

**When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,**

**And I held your hand through all of these years,**

**But you still have all of me…**

She patiently reverses back from singing the music to ending the last beats of the song with her humming. She knew that her energy wouldn't last long as she became silent and shy in accepting the situation she was trapped in. She then catches something in her eardrum, "What were you singing?"

She raises her chin up to meet his facial expression. A bit too close for her ease as it forces her out a blush and she bites a fraction of her lower lip. Her demon ears seem as if they were curving down like a wolf in a surrendering or distressing mood. She's embarrassed.

She fools around with her fingers intertwining each other in a recording pattern. Being cautious of the purpose of her claws, "A song, a song my adoptive mother used to sing to me. She always sang it to me every night when I was a baby," she laughs to herself, "at times when I got older and became a teenager she'd always want to sing that song to me to the point where she would ask me every night. Though sometimes I'd gripe and go against it."

"Her name?" he subjects.

"Huh?" she gives him a frustrated look.

"What was her name? The human mother who took you in when you were just a pup."

"Naomi," her mind settles on another topic though as he hums in her answer. She undertones to herself gently while facing opposite from him, "Pup?"

He glimpses at her reaction, and ignores. She'll learn it from Myoga some day or another, "you've not been yourself lately."

She heard him, "so?"

"What is it with these dreams Yuri?"

"There just nightmares Sesshomaru…nothing else."

"That happen every time you fall asleep."

"I'm fine!" her eyes pierce at him in saying 'drop it'! He stays silent as she sighs in calming down. She can't stand all this talk about her nightmares and also the silence.

"What's your mother's like?" unforeseen, it smacks him in the face. Never once in so many years would someone be interested in his owe-so-loving mother. Not! And that goes also for her motherly love. All he gave her was this "…".

"Come on she can't be that bad."

"Not interested," he mutters.

"Well, what a nice son you are," she scorns.

"I'll take that as a complement," he secretly gives himself a rewarding grin. It didn't really surprise the young lady on his lap.

"Oh I get it, she's dead?" she predicts.

"I wish..I actually to kami on that."

"Your horrible!" her tone was of disgust, "you don't even love her or…or…"

"Sometimes…"

"Why would you be so disgraceful to your mother? What is it about her that just chews annoyingly in that cold head of yours?"

No answer.

Yuri knew one thing though, "how could you hate her? You probably, to most likely, must've gotten your humorous, cold hearted attitude from her."

He knew she hit the spot, "just get some sleep."

"Why, did I touch a nerve?"

"Now," he gets harsh. This is more like an order that he wasn't going to give her a choice on. She knew this also and knew that she wasn't going to get anywhere, "Fine, sheesh…"

* * *

><p>The first thing she hears was the dropping echo of the enduring rain as a flame of dim light broke in the room from the gray clouds. Yuri wakes with an awful headache that throbs in her skull. She gripes from the pain and sits up. She's already sitting up though. Her hand plants on the surface that she had been sleeping against and it is definitely not a mattress. It was warm and comforting that it made her remember on what occurred last night. Wait, she didn't have the dream again when she fell back asleep and….it was thundering.<p>

She feels weighed down as she see a familiar jacket on her relaxing form. Somehow this jacket seemed familiar to her but she still couldn't make it out. The collar of it hung on her shoulder that the leather of the coat tickles her petite lips. Her legs were the only part of her that begs for something to cover into. Getting tired of her poor freezing toes she cuddles closer to the tepid form. Tugging the jacket to her she lays her head on the object and moves to get comfortable.

Half asleep Yuri takes a deep breath in breathing into her nostrils for the first time today. She hiccups in her chest from the sudden smell of the air. Her eyes exploded, lips shrunk, and she produces goose bumps on her arms and legs. She appears as pale as Sesshomaru. And that was the exact person or demon that she smelled…and is sleeping against.

Flashback of what happened last night zip through her head from detecting his scent. Yuri also felt his heartbeat and silver hair in front of her teal gaze.

It feels very, very awkward at the moment as she murmurs, "no wonder this jacket is familiar."

_He actually let me sleep on him the whole time I went to sleep! I thought he would just let me sit on his lap because of what I was going through, and then just take his leave when I went asleep. _

She looks up at his _peaceful _expression on his unconscious features. His white bangs shower over his cheek bones that the tips touch his twin red violet stripe marks on each side of his face. And resembling the dog demon in him the purple crescent moon on his forehead pops out from the gap of his bangs.

He's not suppose to be peaceful…right?

She whispers to herself in staring at the sleeping lord, "ok, who are you and what have you done to Sesshomaru?"

Later on she successfully gets up without waking him. Well that's what she thought as she walkes out of the room. Turning the knob on the bathroom door she enters into the small available area. Yuri raises her head as she sees the mirror in which always holds her reflection every day. Not today.

This time it held the creature's reflection as it looks back at her! It is her but sinful, bloody, and menacing! A vast immediate crack stretches diagonally through the whole mirror the second she looks at her bloody reflection.

She trips on her own legs whilst backing up and lands on her behind in the middle of the hallway. Standing back up with a sore bottom she rubs her thighs as she bravely glances back at the mirror. Her reflection back to its normal stage like if nothing happened. The only realization that lingers is the crack on the piece of glass.

Now at steady breaths she sees Sesshomaru looking at her. He had already come out of Kagome's room. Yuri notices that he had changed to gray cotton sweat pants compared to his jeans. He left the jacket behind. He is only two yards away from her, but it seems as if he was closer than that from his tallness. His eyes were bitter, "What broke?"

"It was just the mirror; everything's fine though," she replies as she senses his temper start to flare as he, out of the blue, hits the wall with his hand in almost making a hole. She flinches.

The lord wouldn't promise that he had controlled his anger enough to not make a dent on the wall. His head ducked down almost touching the wall in aggravation. Picking his head back up his used fist flattens in extending out his fingers and palm on to the wall. Two very light and harsh amber irises glance over at her, "what is going on Yuri."

She surrenders, "I don't know. I really don't know."

"Have you been seeing another demon in your nightmares?" he questions.

Yuri didn't know how he knew this, "How do you kn-"

"Just answer the question!" he says very impatiently.

Yuri felt slightly afraid of him from his actions but she was positive that he wouldn't hurt her. They had been friends for over a year. She and her other buddy that she use to hang out with long ago before Naraku's death. And someone who most likely knows Sesshomaru more than anyone else except his mother. And that was Kagura.

Kagura and Sesshomaru were the purpose of why she always wasn't around the others. And because of that is why she always use to miss battles with Inuyasha and the gang. Her other friends knew of her absence and it always left leaving the hanyou displeased.

Like Sesshomaru Kagura at first wasn't really the one to trust from her first impressions. The only difference was that the wind sorcerous was the reincarnation of Naraku and that Naraku had her heart. That was when Yuri began to help her. This wind sorcerer was Yuri's real reason why she went after Naraku. She wanted Kagura to end her suffering as a slave. To end Kagura's worries of life and death from Naraku having hold of her heart. She wanted to help this woman to have her freedom. In the end Kagura did win her freedom but the solution was definitely what Yuri did not want to picture.

After the lord got his answer he leaves the young demon alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked the chapter. I tried a very lot to edit it the best I could and keep my paitence! Whooo, that was a lot of chapter! And a lot of scenes! <strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**MUST READ ASAP! - as of right now I will not be posting a new chapter due to me switching computers. The computer I have switched too does not have Microsoft Word so I have to download it. And I can't add any new documents to my account as of yet. So all I'm saying is to please,PLEASE be paitent with me and I will do my best to update another chapter as soon as possible. Thank You! **


	21. Chpt 20 The Free Wind

**I'm still alive here! Hi I'm back...gomen for the long halt. I didn't expect it to take this long but I should be on track now! Anyway here's chapter 20! This chapter is mainly a flashback if you get confused at the beginning of the chapter. Just say'in...**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA. ONLY MY BFF AND I OWN YURI!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20: The Free Wind<strong>

Separated from Inuyasha and the gang Yuri ventures off into the thicket of trees. In her everyday 'battle' outfit that she's wore since entering the Feudal Era three months ago she sprints and leaps branch to branch. Exploring the forest for the past three hours she takes a breather and inhabits on the roots of a huge tree similar to the Goshinboku.

Peering her eyes at the leaves that where hanging gracefully on the bark of the oak tree she sees to what appears to be a rich ruby apple with fades of yellow on it. Distinguishing the ripeness of it she takes a simple yet difficult jump to the human eye. Demon strength on her side she snatches the fruit from its resting place and treats her victory in biting the apple. She settles back down to relaxation.

Yuri didn't notice she took a nap. The aura wasn't friendly anymore as the forest was quiet. Too quiet. She still held the unfinished produce on her palm. Her bite mark on the fruit remains as she could see the inside of it brown and rusty looking from being exposed to oxygen. Randomly tossing it into a bush she stands up stretching. Peaking an eye open on the lookout she sees with great detail the dark forms of trees as night had come. The sad, cloudy sky held no moisture as Yuri wipes the dust and fallen leaves off of her skirt and leggings.

She sighs, "great, I feel asleep. Looks like I won't be able to catch up with the others until tomorrow. Their probably freaking out in wondering where I am." Not in a splendid situation the demon easily remembers that she needs to find a safe haven for her to spend for the night. Not the best idea- since she's alone – to build a fire as it could attract attention to other demons nearby. Heck, she could unknowingly be in someone's territory. And in this time era the owner of the land would likely kill you without hesitation. Yuri eventually chooses or prays to stay alive when suddenly…

She smells an unknown scent.

Its demonic aura physically powerful.

Not the best sign to endorse.

The wind had grown tremendously as Yuri fights the wind while walking. Making out a huge crunch and crackling sound she rotates to see a tree losing its steadiness against the roaring wind as it begins to fall towards her. Her adrenaline spikes as she bolts out of the way in a flying leap. Seeing the disaster the plant crashes to the forest floor. Pollen shrivels in the air that it made her sneeze. Quickly taking a couple of steps backwards to get away from the dust and pollen she sights a figure out in an opening.

She was seeing the source of the unknown scent. The breed gets a near view of this new encounter. The stranger had a long kimono in thick stripes of dark red tint, the foreground of the fabric held green circles that had lavender butterflies.

A golden ribbon wrapping around it's waist it had ink hair that hung on its head in a bun. And it had green beaded ear rings as its right hand held a fan that spreads out like the wing of a bird. The fan's colors meant pureness and blood.

"Come out where I can see you."

Yuri wasn't surprised that the unknown presence knew she was watching. She comes out of the protection of oaks in illuminating her identity out of the shadows. That's when she pictures the crescent moon glowing in the misty sky.

After that the powerful being faces her. It's a female. Her elf ears note that she was not human. In baring no marks on her face she had red irises that held no pupil. Though deep inside the sea of red she somehow had pupils or else she wouldn't be facing Yuri so viciously in direct contact.

"Why have you come to disturb me?" she says venomously.

"I did not mean too but my curiosities lead me to wonder why you carry a piece of Naraku's scent with you?" Yuri speaks the evil masterminds name in a strict tone. The woman makes a deep hum inside her chest, "I am Kagura the wind sorceress. The wind is my destruction at my command."

Yuri nods in acceptance, "I'm not surprised. I was just in contact with a falling tree not a few moments ago."

Kagura hides her giggles with her fan, "I can gladly give you another taste of my power. That's if you're asking for a death wish that is."

"Oh, I have no doubt about that," the younger demon says straightly. The wind sorceress closes her weapon in presenting her pale face in the moon light. The wind sorceress smirks.

"Naraku has told me a bit about you. How you are new to the demon world from previously being a weak mortal. You must be a burden to your comrades but you still hold strong to kill Naraku for your friends. You're way out of your league."

"So you work for him to defeat us?" Yuri questions. She desires to know more about this demon. Kagura's face tightens in disgust; the wind flows more rapidly, "I am on nobody's side. And I despise working for that despicable man like a slave. I have no choice since he holds my heart reluctantly."

"So is that the solution of why you hold his scent?"

"You seriously don't know who you're dealing with do you?" Kagura's voice volume raises. Edgy she was, "I am the first reincarnation of Naraku to be born. You should be smart enough to know that!"

"I was hoping you weren't. Though I can't help but to tell that you have been quite nice to me compared to the other demons I've encountered with," Yuri proposes honestly in intertwining her arms against her bronzed, armored breast plate.

"Man, and I thought you were weird from just your appearance," Kagura's eyes spread truthfully.

She sighs in exhaustion and waves her hand in continuation, "Yeah, yeah, rub it off. I've gotten that a lot these past few weeks."

The reincarnation giggles in accepting this girl's personality.

* * *

><p>"I know now what my main purpose is in defeating Naraku," Yuri says in a positive attitude.<p>

"This I've gotta hear," the wind sorceress notes in a dreary nature but it still held some interest. The wind tickles both of their hairs in happiness.

"I'm serious," Yuri sniggers, "at least it's better than my last reason."

"Tell me about it," utters Kagura plainly while walking up a trail along with Yuri by her side.

"I've decided that my reason is to help you in winning your freedom," Yuri bounds over a boulder.

"I don't need your help."

"Yeah right! I can tell that Naraku has cleverly found out about us hanging out and tagging along with Sesshomaru. The past few months you haven't had time for yourself as much as you did. And it's slowly evaporating," she explains. It made her think of something else, "and you've used Inuyasha, the rest of the gang with me in it, and Sesshomaru in leading us to Naraku. We are like the key to your freedom and I would like to help as a friend. And I also know that Naraku doesn't trust you anymore from you trying to kill him with your own hands."

"A friend?" she curves her brows north.

"Why not? I know you have Kanna as a sister but you don't have anyone else to go to as a friend. Unless it's Sesshomaru but he's not that talkative," the demon requests to make it humorous.

"You can say that again," Kagura lets out a cheerful voice, "it's like talking to a rock sometimes," they both laugh hysterically after a split second of awkward silence.

"Well at least it's better than talking to Jaken and Inuyasha," Yuri blabbers as they just laugh harder.

"Fine I guess you can say were friends," advises the wind sorceress in still hiccupping in her aftermath of laughter. And she flies away on her humongous pallid feather.

* * *

><p>Kagura inhales the consoling scent of morning air mixed with the after effect of rain showers. The fiery star pokes out of the valley of mountains in a balmy greet. Yuri settles down on the moist grass in sinking her bare feet into the cool river water. The wolfdog demon tosses a small package of food to Kagura with a package of her own.

"What's this?" Kagura glares over to her companion while sitting on a log next to her. "Just shut up and eat it," Yuri glances at the reincarnation in great irritation, "it's supposed to be Sesshomaru's favorite. Well, that's what he told me. I thought we could try it."

"Then how the hell did you get it?"

"I didn't really get it anywhere. I just made it myself," Yuri facts. The woman peaks into the bag in glee. She puts a piece of the food in her mouth, "so what's in this stuff?"

"Well I used a liver of a horse, the meat and intestines of a pig and flour, egg, and I think some onion powder with a bit of goat's milk," she lists the ingredients of her masterpiece, and takes a cheerful stare over to the very young adult. The wind sorcerer give the impression of looking like she was about to barf as her face had the dye of a yucky green. She swallows the food, "Uh, very appealing Y-yuri."

Yuri giggles, "you know I was only joking right?"

"Why you insolent little-" Kagura threatens.

"Oh, hush up!" Yuri cuts her off. Later, Kagura views Yuri eating her share and thinking of something very deepy.

_Sesshomaru's favorite huh… _

Kagura thought that Yuri was thinking of the lord, "you know you're not the only one."

Yuri snaps out of it in humiliation as she views back to Kagura, "what do you mean?" She was really thinking about her adoptive parents.

"You're not the only one that has an…attractiveness towards Sesshomaru."

The breed stutters, "U-u-uh, oh, okay, w-what's wrong with that?"

"So in being precise you do like him?" it took Yuri a moment for her to consider the legitimacy. She stares at her reflection in the stream, "Yes, I do, I care for him too. W-what about you?"

"I do not know at what level you are in your likeness towards him but my description would have been similar as yours."

"Oh, so what do we do know?" wonders Yuri in hoping this won't be too serious. She awaits while she prepares for what she has to say next.

"We won't do anything just let things flow as they should. I have begun to learn that I need to live on with the realities that I go through now and in what awaits me in the future," the woman states with understanding. Still it lingers in her head as a problem.

The talk of realities forces the wind sorceress to think of one reality that may never come. The one reality that she desires most. She becomes sincere and burns her crimson opals into Yuri's eyes, "do you truly believe that I'll get my freedom before it's too late?"

Yuri saw the uncertainty and depression in her orbs. She couldn't give her a direct answer if it meant lying. All she could do was this, "no one can be sure of the future because it always changes like the coming seasons, but we can only hope and try hard for what we long for."

Yuri knew well. All Kagura could do was to have faith and hope. For whatever path that will be opened to her, smooth or rough, it will be a good one.

* * *

><p><em>D-damn it!<em>

Kagura's blood smears her chest and back as she collapses to the earth. Her kimono soaked in crimson she bares three holes that went through her body the size of baseballs. Miasma and blood seeping out of the wounds nonstop. She sat on her knees hopelessly in the meadow of snow flowers. The petals taint red.

_My body won't do what I want it to…_

With heavy eyes and unsteady, light breathing she knew she won't survive this case. She feels her heart beating. She smiles deep inside with pride. Even though this was the price Naraku gave back her heart and avoided it while piercing his tentacles into her. The tentacles contained his deadly miasma in which poured in her. He had no use to her anymore. He grew drained of her and her tactics that could lead him to his death, her betrayal to him. She was dwindling.

_The wounds have reopened._

That didn't matter anymore. She didn't have to deal with that bastard. She gazes up at the blue jay sky in relief. Her eye display goes blurry as she makes out a bird flying and chirping. The outcome leads in her bowing her head.

_I don't have enough power left to heal it._

She got her wish. She was free. Free to live a new life and start over, to control it for once, and to go wherever. She couldn't wish for anything more, but…

_It's quiet…nobody's around. Does it end here? All by myself…is this the freedom I sought…_

"K-Kagura," a feminine voice whispers in the wind. The wind sorcerer sees the figure fall on her knees. Purple fumes of miasma start to spray out of her body as the breeze carries it. It is her partner, Yuri, "I came as so as soon as I could." Kagura brakes out a gloomy smile with her beautiful red lips. She isn't alone.

Her voice sound as if mass was weighting it down, "arigato." Yuri gasps with sorrow and anger and much negativity. Her foggy, light brown hair jumps from her shake. She definitely didn't want to hear these syllables now. Not now!

"You helped me get my freedom Yuri, without you and the others I would still be suffering."

"You're going to get through this," Yuri immediately states strictly, "I won't have you earning your freedom in this path."

The abuse sorceress frowns in peering at the dozens of tiny flowers with the color of her eyes, "I don't care for this path either but it's a good one. I'm free, finally, in waiting for almost two years for this moment I have finally earned my freedom. I am not afraid of death. The only thing I fear now is what I have to leave behind now."

Nothing came as a response as she sees Yuri get up.

_Don't leave me alone._

The reincarnation listens to another set of footsteps thumping on the field. They halt as she feels a comparable presence that sends faint butterflies into her stomach or that's what she requires to feel if it wasn't for the miasma eating her away.

Kagura raises her aching neck up and sees two souls in front of her decaying body. Luckily nobody could see the extreme damage as her bloody clothes stay intact like if the miasma had no effect to it. She first sees Yuri having her head ducked down in helplessness. She turns to the next person.

Her eyes widen, "Sessho…maru," he stares at her in baring no sensation. She hears his deep accent for the first time in weeks. He jerks his head up a notch in standing high, "I followed the scent of blood and miasma."

She huffs out a holding breath in granting a smirk. Her eyes contract again as her black brows sooth. The earrings that claim themselves on her sharp ears jiggle against her jaw line, "I see, you were expecting Naraku," she stares at the soil the third time today, "are you disappointed that I'm not Naraku?"

"I knew it was you…"

Both the ladies are astonished from his honesty as he releases a faint sorrow. Yuri quickly lets in a very tender curvature to her lips in excitement for her friend but rebirths a grave sulk.

_She hears the truth and she's dying. This is what she's giving up. No, it can't end this way…_

"I see," spoke Kagura.

_So you came, knowing it was me. _

Blood spews out no longer, just the miasma getting burly. Absorbing her body, her own heart, and power she drifts her chest lower from the breaking noise of her body or what was left of it being taken over by miasma. It's killing her. At first Yuri thinks she just views a dead corpse but she knew the reincarnation still remained in the body in sniffing out her very faint scent.

Yuri glares over to Sesshomaru as she sees him seize the handle of his Tenseiga, the sword of heaven. The sword that can bring a being back to life. He is willing to do that to keep her alive?

_Even if she dies he will always care for her…probably more than just that, but…love…_

He hesitates in pulling out his one and only sword – since Tokijin's blade broke and is of no use anymore – and he forces a noticeable depression. The miasma.

_Even Tenseiga cannot save her_.

The wind penetrates the meadow of wild flowers in having white pedals scatter around the three as they flip and swirl in journeying to one direction. Yuri sheds a tear on her left teal eye as it pursues down her dry cheek.

Sesshomaru could sense it as could Yuri. He calls out in a wondering tone, "are you leaving?"

The fading companion answers kindly, "Yeah, it's enough."

Sesshomaru lets go of Tenseiga's handle in accepting Kagura's fate. The breeze whistles softly as it ruffles Sesshomaru's fluff and everything in sight.

On her knees Kagura sits up straight to see both of her friends' features. Her heart beats are barley vibrating. Without a word to spare she makes a last beam at them.

_I saw you guys…one last time. _

She locks her eyes forever to step into another chapter. Falling backwards the miasma swallows her up as her hair unknots itself from the undersized ponytail. It releases a pale feather from the coal strands of her mane as it is free to roam with the wind. The entire miasma disappears as her body is nowhere to be found. Without a trace the crimson flowers also vanish.

The only memory of her is of the fan that lay with the flowers in peace. Yuri was just about to say something as Sesshomaru was already taking his leave when a hanyou catches up with his partners, "wait, Sesshomaru." The lord stops.

"Inuyasha," Kagome notes the teen.

"Did Kagura suffer?" Inuyasha goes on in grief. Yuri wanted him to just shut up but understood him in wanting to know as much as everyone else. She stares at the dog demon ahead of her in sadness and determination. She now has another principle in defeating Naraku. He killed her, he killed Kagura. She was going to avenge her death no matter what.

"She was smiling," he facts as he continues on back to Rin and Jaken in whom he left behind from the recent incident. Along with everyone else Yuri glares up at the sky that is decorated with the pedals and the solitary feather.

_I am the wind._

_The free wind._

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like the chapter? A bit of something different huh? Anyway, I guess I'll be editing the next chapter now!<strong>

**Next update: Confusing Love**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	22. Chpt 21 Confusing Love

**Ok here is chapter 21! I liked doing this chapter so I hope ya'll like it to! I just have another 3 more chapters before the end of the book...**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21: Confusing Love<strong>

Sango had been bathing in the tub for ten minutes tops in the hotel bathroom. Her naked form in the warm water the liquid invites layers of bubbles to float up onto the surface from the shampoo, conditioner, and soap combined. Sinking further into paradise she was alone with no living thing outside the congested doorway. The mirror began to fog up from the heat.

Blood pressure rising she recommends it would be good to get out of the water now. Taking precaution in stepping on the tile floor, since tile and water don't get along, she tip toes to the bronze door knob in it being the nearest object that she can support on. Mission complete, she makes it to the sink where under it held two wooden cabinets.

Taking her time she kneels down to the slippery ground and shivers from the cold air as she rubs her upper arms. Opening the right cabinet she grabs a white towel. Using the towel for its main purpose Sango shuts the miniature door. She hunches over the counter to look at her face thanks to the mirror.

The door knob twitches…

Afraid that it was some thief, and because her boomerang is at Kagome's, she could only do one thing that came as an immediate instinct.

Throw something!

Indeed it was a young man that takes the entrance. He waves his hand over his face from the thick, hot air, "whoa, what happen -WHAT THE!"

The man dodges a blow dryer as the flying object hits the opened door. He hears the yell of a woman. She was holding on to the end of the marble counter from practically slipping, "MIROKU YOU PERV GET OUT!"

"No I didn't mean- AHH!" the monk slips on the wet surface while stepping to confront her as he goes head first into the deep puddle of water. Sango quickly tip toes to the lip of the tub, "Miroku!"

He doesn't surface. She swiftly wraps the towel on her tighter and dives her hands into the water. Using all her muscular strength, her arms shaking and burning, she grunts in pulling his weight out of the suffocating water. Landing the top half of his body onto her she lays his head against her elbow. Miroku suddenly coughs from swallowing water because of plunging in the water with his mouth open.

The slayer embraces his head in relief in seeing no injury; repeating apologizes over and over again. Her whispers engrave in Miroku's fuzzy mind, "Shhh, it's okay Sango, I'm fine."

"Now it's not. You're hurt. And it's was because of my actions again," she says as she snuffles in her nose, "how can I be a suitable wife for you if I keep injuring you. Might as well keep my distance from you before I kill you from some ridiculous incident."

He chuckles from the statement and sits up, carefully, to see her crushed expression. She gets frustrated, "What's so funny!"

He brings her a crooked smile, "Man, your humor, one of the many things why I love you," he then turns his smile upside down, "when will it get it, Sango? I know you are nervous about being married and I am too, but if that means getting pushed over or whacked in the head everyday and getting knocked out cold you will still be my girl. I just hope blow dryers don't get invented in my lifetime because I don't think I'll be able to dodge the next one you give me."

She blows out a quick laugh in the mist of her negativity, "Gomenosai, I shouldn't have-"

"No I should be the one apologizing. Remember I'm the one who barged in here," he embraces her as his chin touches her soaking cranium and pulls her in tightly. Miroku lays his hand on the back of her head as she grips his shoulders and breathes. Her towel now saturated with water from his soaked clothes.

Miroku puts up a sour face, "Uh, remind me never to get my shoes and socks drenched again," his nose tickles from a water drop journeying down his mug.

"So you're okay then?" she whimpers. If she had Inuyasha's dog ears they would be drooping.

"There's nothing serious to worry about Sango. I just have a slight ache in my head," he brings up in warning.

"You need anything for it? I could go get Kagome. She says she has all the medication that can treat simple things like what you have."

The monk breaks out his recognizable, innocent smirk, "That's very kind of you Sango, you've been such a remarkable woman to me."

"Really I-" she tenses automatically!

_Oh no he didn't!_

With cherry cheeks she digs her nails into his shoulders in giving him enough pain to get the point. He creatively got his hand on her butt.

"You're lucky that my rear is covered with a towel," she snarls the words out.

He sighs in disappointment, "but I was praying to Buddha that it wasn't."

She whacks him in the back of the head ;not caring that he had a headache. He deserves it anyway.

_Oh, he's fine alright! Though Miroku, to be even, this is also one of the many things why I love you too…_

* * *

><p>"Feh, he probably got her out of her misery," predicts the inuhanyou while in a discussion with a now terrified teen. The future girl runs to the phone in being maybe a bit too serious about his saying.<p>

"You never can be too careful," Kagome assures to him and her self-consciousness.

Inuyasha leaps on a hotel bed and sits. His silver ears flickering at the sound of the phone. He hears a very small female voice on the other line in seeing Kagome presenting a thank-goodness sigh, "Hey, Yuri how's it going over there? Yeah, the same over here. What? The train doesn't come until another 2 hours, were about to leave the hotel soon. No, I can't make the train come here any faster Yuri! Alright see you this tonight, bye."

The half demon, now laying on his side, shoots out his arms, "she lives! What a shocker," he then talks like a smart ass, "Wow, I thought she was dead for sure!"

"Inu, please stop with the attitude. You've been acting like this ever since that talk at the movies," she pouts in folding her arms.

"Keh, are you blind. I've always acted like this since I first met you, Baka."

"I'm not stupid, I know you more than anybody else and I know that something has been bothering you to act this way. Is it me? Did I do something to offend you," she put her palm over her heart. She didn't want him to act this way and it hurt her.

He rotates his head away from her. He hasn't been staring at her straight in the eye lately, like she was disgusting to view at, "sort of."

_Why? What did I do? I wish he couldn't make me like this. Damn it, why won't he look at me? It's like when he came back after seeing Kikyo. Is he thinking of …Kikyo?_

She crashes in her deepest depression. It injures her so much that she couldn't explain it. Why now, after everything they've been through together in the past few weeks. Why did he have to act this way now? Why did he have to think about her now!

"Oh…ok…I guess then I'm in your way right now. I-I'll leave you be…" she came to the edge of running when she left the room.

Inuyasha wanted so bad to go after her but he was afraid it would make things worse. That he would run his mouth and say the wrong thing or turn things upside down. The vibration of her foot steps were fading away. They were also more firm on the hallway carpet…and faster.

_I understand, but I feel…gosh why him? I hate it that I love him right now! But there's nothing I can do about it…_

* * *

><p><strong>A short chappie but something is better than nothin'...until later then, C ya!<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	23. Chpt 22 Warning!

**Hey, how is everyone. I have the next chapter up for ya...duh it's right below. Hehehe...well hope you like it! **

**I DONT OWN INUYASHA. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22: Warning!<strong>

After having a thirty second chat with Kagome Yuri is the first to hang up. How long is it going to take these little nation of people to get here?

"If I knew where they were I'd drag their butts here," she whimpers, slouching her shoulders, "but I'm too lazy. I feel like I haven't have sleep in days now!"

She yawns and growls in not pulling herself together, but it isn't her fault. Her pupils sensitive to the light she's been squinting non-stop, sick of this she was. The mix of her silver and brown hair, that made it look like a weird bronze color, dulls. Like something was sucking the life out of it.

Killing it.

She strolls through the hall when all the sudden the area gets very dim. The air plummets to a shivering temperature that when she exhales she sees her breath floating up towards the ceiling. Yuri remains calm but sketches her surroundings until she stops and gazes in front of her. The hallway travels on forever in darkness. A gust of frost bitten wind runs into her. Making the joints of her knees and elbows buckle. Her skin produces goose bumps all over the perimeter of her body. Where did it come from? Trying to build friction she rubs the upper part of her arms - from wearing short sleeves - and her body goes into survival mode as she shakes, keeping warm.

_Curse it, why'd I have to wear these shorts. The fabric is so old and wore out that it doesn't even help keep in warmth!_

She curses herself from the climate affecting her so easily, "Hello, who's ever d-doing this. Yo-you better have-"

"A good explanation."

Yuri immediately threats this accent with a snarl, it makes her sick in hearing it, "Y-you again!"

"Don't waste your breath, you'll just get weaker," the hidden person replies harshly or the creature.

_That wench from my dream! _

"T-trust me if I can deal w-with this I can manage worse," Yuri challenges with a heavy breath while exposing her fangs, "I kn-know you're the reason why I'm so weak. What are y-you using me for?"

"I am not using you but more towards giving you a warning. So right now I'm playing nice. Yes, I'd knew you'd feel weak if I did this but it won't kill you, fool. You'll come of good use to me," the creature barks. The creature may have had Yuri's voice but the attitude was not identical at all.

"Warning me?" Yuri repeats, "…w-why did you say that I was a mere tool for Sesshomaru cause from wha-whatever you showed me last night it seems like the other way a-around!"

The exact crimson eyes appear; they narrow in anger, "I said that for a reason. He is just going to make this worse for you and me if you stay with him!"

"That's my choice though! What do you m-mean when you said 'you and me'?" Yuri shouts in a statement.

Suddenly her future self steps out of the darkness as its dangerous outlook grants Yuri a clear view. She couldn't believe that she would ever see herself like what she was seeing now.

Her future self or 'the creature' speaks, "Look what's in front of you Yuri; this is what will become of you when I make my move. And once you notice what's going on it'll be too late."

_What is my other self saying? Or other half! Is this what happens to me when I let the vicious half of my demon come out? Like Inuyasha or like Sesshomaru when he turns into his true demon form. Is this supposed to be my true form? But like Myouga said I can control that. That I'm strong enough to choose when I want to bring it out! It can't make its own move! I won't let it! _

While Yuri was still in her thoughts the evil presence changes and looks exactly like Yuri is now. Like if Yuri had her own twin. Like she was looking at her own reflection. Yuri's twin utters in a tender tone and her mournful teal eyes gave no hope in puckering up brightness into them, "watch out for him Yuri. He'll come sooner than you think." Yuri begins seeing her reflection fade as the future Yuri was sinking further into the darkness, into the never ending hallway.

"W-wait," Yuri hesitates in stretching out her hand but chooses to sprint to her. She can't reach to her, like she's running but at the same time not even moving an inch from where she stood. It's not doing anything for her.

The environment then shifts as sunlight appears behind her and the whole area was back to its cheerfulness. Back to its normal and peaceful expression. The demon feels the total opposite as she suddenly gets light headed and loses her stepping.

Smacking her form against the white wall she slides downward to the floor. Hitting the ground with a thud she messages her forehead and plasters her hands on her face. Still imaging the previous scenes. Hugging her knees to her chest the teen realizes she wasn't cold anymore. Finally relaxing Yuri engraves a very clueless and helpless expression. Her heart - once racing – beats softly but it's thumping makes her chest sting and turn sore. She could pass out right now and sleep for a whole day.

A firm, clawed hand settles on her right shoulder as she rotates her neck to the hand touching her. She senses and sees the tips of the sharp nails stab the fabric of her shirt as she raises her head up. Sesshomaru towers above her. The lord had come down to her level even though he was still a foot taller. He looks over at her with his same blank view. His eyes held it differently though as she could faintly see.

"I don't know what's going on, I don't know, it's so… ," she whispers to him and blocks her view from him.

* * *

><p><strong>So how'd you like it! Please, though I would really REALLY like to see some reviews so I can see other people's views for the story! Thank you!<strong>

**Next Update for next week: Working Things Out**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	24. Chpt 23 Working Things Out

**Hi there, sorry for the long wait I am in the middle of taking test for the end of my semester. Thank God Summer Break is in a few more days I'm sooooo sick of school! So hop you enjoy my latest chapter!**

**And like I've said millions of times this story was written in my 7th grade year (I am in 9th grade now) so I've tried to edit it as best as I can! **

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA! ONLY ME AND MY BFF OWN YURI! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23: Working Things Out<strong>

The group arrived back from their trip but there was nothing better than home. And in speaking of home the feudal companions requested heading back to their own time. Kagome's grandpa came back the day after the rest of the gang got back. Let's just say that everyone didn't give him a nice welcome home. This also leads to everyone noticing that she didn't have the cast on! That gave a ruckus on Kagome and Mayu's part, like mother like daughter.

"Arigatou have a splendid day," Mayu waves goodbye to the man that delivered a replacement for the mirror that broke. The old mirror remains were now in the trash along with its 'secret' history.

Sango at the time was leaning against the entry doorway watching the man walk away as well. The man made her think deeply about how much different this time was compared to her own. The man had lost an arm.

_And yet people still think of him as useful…_

"Is everything alright?" the mother wonders.

Sango snaps out of it, "oh yes," she wraps the robe around her tighter as she had her pajamas on. A cough surfaces out of her burning, raw throat, "it just amazes me how he's still working with only one arm."

"Why is that?"

"Well (she clears her throat) it's just that one time I met a villager who only had one hand, his name was Koichi. The village that he lived in didn't offer him any jobs because they thought he was useless with only one hand, just some waste. His family was dead and he was by himself, defending what little he had. I was there to exterminate a powerful demon and while battling it half the village got destroyed."

Mayu asks, "what about that man, did he survive."

It became hard to continue to swallow, "the demon used Koichi's body for itself. I tried everything to force the demon out of Koichi's body but…nothing."

Mayu gasps in horror in blanketing her hand over her agape mouth. It makes the exterminator tear out of her deep thoughts, "Gomen, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, don't worry it just makes me worry about Kagome, how your time is so different and…magical," she explains with caution, "over there all the women, what they do and live for, is to just clean the house, cook the food, and take care of the children. They have such a narrow pathway in choices compared to here. One time Kagome said that one of the girls her age had to marry a man that she barely knew. And because her parents thought that he was a good match for her. And dangerous demons pollute your world as much as humans do, lurking in almost every corner."

Sango sighs but still brings a bright beam, "I understand what you mean, but Kagome is strong and I know her enough to know that she is capable in handling the path that she has chosen. She's also a miko though; she can venture out a lot more than what other women can. Men obey and respect her cause they know what her purpose is."

"Really, I'm glad, brings me some peace of mind," Mayu takes a deep breath into her nose, her chest rising and falling.

"Kami, I wish I can do that," the slayer brings out some sense of humor in seeing Mayu breathe through her nose. Poor Sango's muzzle had become too stuffy that she couldn't breathe without making an unpleasant clogging noise. Mayu laughs.

"Besides she'll have Inuyasha with her."

"I know…I trust him with my daughter more than anyone else. I know he'll protect her as much as she'll protect him. They have a strong bond…" the two beings stroll down the hallway from the door frame, "I'll have to tell them soon."

"Tell who?" the young slayer questions.

"Not only has Kagome decided to stay with Inuyasha but Yuri is also going to be living in the Feudal Era. I think of her as much of a daughter as Kagome. Even if she was adopted by us. I'll have to tell the news to my father and Souta. Souta already knows about Kagome," the mother had a depressed facial expression on her mug. She cups her hands together in praying for their safe jurney.

Sango wanted to hug her but she didn't want her to catch the fever as well. All she could do was break out a few more heavy, treacherous coughs. It was easily noticeable as Mayu puts the tips of her fingers to her sweating forehead. She didn't have to surface her palm on her cranium to tell how hot she was, "You're burning up sweetheart! What about I make you something to drink that'll help you. You can take it with you and lay back down."

It was no decision but an order of worry and concern, "ok, do you have any herbal tea?" questions the sick female in her unusual very weird tone of voice.

"Sorry, but no, you don't mind warm milk do you? I'll put some cinnamon in it to liven up the flavor."

"That's fine, it'll make me sleepy anyway," utters Sango whilst grasping some tissues from a tissue box that she saw on the table. She wipes her pink nose.

"Good you need as much rest as you can," Mayu hurries to the kitchen like her life depended on it, that was Mayu for you.

Kagome came by in meeting her best friend's state, "what are you doing up Sango? You know how Miroku will act if he sees you up like this. You're lucky that he went along with Souta to go get something."

"Relax Kagome, I just woke up and just came downstairs to have a little breather, but instead I ended up having a small chat with your mom. Right know she's making me something to drink to make me feel better," Kagome nods in accepting her explanation and views at the floor. The priestesses' coca eyes narrowed in gloominess.

"You look depressed; has something been bothering you?" the slayer's tone softens.

Kagome snaps out of it, "…I just heard ya'll say about how Mom was going to tell Jii-chan and Souta, it didn't hit me until now, I'm gonna miss them."

Though that wasn't the only thing thriving in her.

Sango smirks very tenderly; she moves a couple strands of delicate hair out of her own face and tugs it behind the shell of her ear, "you can always visit them."

"I know but…" the priestess reveals the miniature deep blue bag hanging on a single thread of leather. The thread dangles as it wraps around the circumference of her thin neck. You could see the twin dead ends of the threads tied together so tight as if they needed one another. Determined to hold on till the end. Sango knew of what was hidden in the tiny coin pocket.

"The jewel is the purpose of why I was able to arrive to the Feudal Era. And I don't think I want to watch over the Shikon no Tama for the rest of my life, guarding it so it won't get into the wrong hands. Like what Kikyo did," she whispers the last past as the teen tucks the jewel back under her shirt. All it leaves is the outline of the necklace under the thin cotton layer.

"You don't have too, and if I was in your position I would make that 'one correct wish' that you told me about and get rid of it once and for all. It's caused too much sacrificing to it keep alive," Sango remarks seriously. The miko bows her head; she felt hopeless.

Sango suddenly feels regret on what she just said, "Gomenosai, I'm just trying to think what would be for the best. But it didn't occur to me that it will also put you through a lot. From Kaede's predictions the Sacred Jewel's final toll will be in closing the Bone Eaters well once you make the wish on it. You won't be able to come back here anymore."

"It's alright; all I hope for is that my choices won't fade into new ones," Kagome speaks wisely. You could tell she had been thinking long and hard about this, "and it's not like it'll be the end of the world. I know I'll meet my family again…either in this world or the next."

This surprised Sango, "Kagome…"

Kagome meant well and Sango couldn't refuse or give her a positive attitude that the well would stay open or one day open again; that she would be able to see her family again. Not after death. But these imagining events won't happen until the Jewel is of no existence to the past and the future. There is still some time in-between now.

Using her arm to block the view of her open mouth Sango then finally clears her throat with a smile still sticking on her lips, "excuse me."

Kagome brought out a smile and it wasn't one of her fake ones either.

"Damn, you got it bad. If I were you I would be laying my ass on the couch with a nice cold smoothie."

"Yuri!" Mayu comes out of the kitchen with a full cup of warm milk, "language!"

Yuri very faintly rolls her eyes in annoyance of still having to watch her language when she was only less than a year from being an adult. She growls, "Anyway here you go," Yuri kindly grabs the mug of warm milk from Mayu and was about to hand it to the sick girl. That's when Kagome brings out a sour face.

Not handing the warm milk to Sango Yuri got distracted by Kagome's reaction. The miko was glaring at the mug, "what? Don't tell me you don't like this stuff?"

Mayu spits out, "she has always refused warm milk and looked at it as if it was poison ever since she was five. Never could get her to drink it again."

The demon exposes a clever smirk over at her warm-milk-hating friend, "well then let's take another try."

Kagome flinches, "heck no!"

"Oh come on it's not like it's going to kill you," Yuri takes a step closer to the miko, "we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

The breed tries to take a swift grip on Kagome's shirt as Kagome makes a bolt to the front door behind Yuri. Having a quick mind Kagome defends herself in saturating her miko powers into her right hand. Yuri freaks as she sees the lady's hand have a mixture of a pink and purple glow coming out of it. The last thing she intended to do was to get her claws purified.

This makes Yuri back up but her footing got messed up as Kagome accidently trips her. Yuri then tumbles down to the floor; spilling the milk all over the hallway floor and on her.

Not intending that to happen Kagome halts to the door and shouts out, "Sorry Yuri but I need to meet up with Inuyasha," and out she went.

_I'm gonna kill her!_

"Ah! You're gonna pay for that!" Yuri sits up and sniffs. The youkai sticks her tongue out from smelling the sour milk on her hair, face, and shoulders. A towel then drops on her head out of nowhere, only showing half of her distraught outlook. Not removing the towel off her cranium she views up to see Sesshomaru. He had his inner haori and hakama on and his thick silver hair was rinsed off so that it wasn't leaving a trail of water on the floor. He had just gotten out of the downstairs bathroom.

Yuri is the first to address, "what do you want?"

He straightly vocals out this, "you need it more than do," and heads off.

"That was nice of him," said Mayu.

Sango could believe her eyes and shock, "that was not normal."

"Get use to it cause he has been doing it a lot lately," Yuri proclaims as she frictions the towel on her damp hair. She then stares at Buyo licking the milk off the wooden floor, "at least somebody is enjoying themselves," the fat cat meows in agreeing.

"Where have you been you lazy cat?" Yuri speculates.

"We have a next door neighbor who loves cats. Buyo goes over there more than he does here. Seems like he has some friends over there to hang out with now," explains Mayu.

"You have a freaky cat lover as a next door neighbor," barks Yuri as she finally gets up from the messy floor. Mayu sighs and heads back to the kitchen, "you better clean this up Yuri while I make another drink for Sango. And I don't want to hear an complaints."

Yuri pouts in frustration.

Sango just stands there like if she was dragging herself along through life not knowing what to do.

_All I wanted was a drink_

* * *

><p>Kagome makes a run for it as she hides behind the well house. She knew that when she came back into the house that she'd have to confront an angry demon. Catching her breath she starts to have an eerie feeling that something or someone was watching her. A twitching sound flicks the branches of the trees. She jolts as she turns her back to the well house and views the thicket. The forest had been swallowed by its own shadows from the Sun's radiant light.<p>

"Y-Yuri?" she predicts when a cloak of dark red flashes her like a stop sign. All she could she were the three colors that she grew to love so much. His fierce eyes burn in melting gold.

"Inuyasha," she embraces him with joy. She didn't care how much she hated him at the moment. She didn't want to hate him though; I guess you could say she's just mad at him. The only thing she wanted was just have the feeling of being safe and protected, and only by him. Her petite hands ball up on his upper arms in grabbing a chuck of the enormous sleeves of his fire rat kimono. Her head buries into his chest that only her jet black hair remains. It made her realize how much she missed this. Ever since their little uproar in the hotel they've barely talked or seen each other. Her mood immediately changes. She brings up some tears.

Inuyasha, without a doubt, senses her salty liquid drops and wraps around her like a cocoon. His dog ears bow down, "forgive me."

Sobs come out of her as all he can do is wait. His cheek rests on the side of her soft cranium whereas his silver hair slides off his broad shoulders and curtains over her. His thick bangs swathe his eyes, "stop crying."

She hiccups and back fires, "why do you always tell me to stop crying? Why can't you just let be pour it out! What else do you want me to do bottle it up inside! Like YOU!"

He still held on to her tiny form as he let her scream out her beliefs and profound emotions. He sighs in exhaustion; his ears throbbing from her yells.

"Don't shut me out, don't," she grips the front of his kimono. Her knuckles as white as snow from the pressure. He could hear sadness, fury, fear, and caring mixing together in her voice.

She had never been this outward to him before. And it shocked him more than anything. The half-dog demon's main priority was on her. Kagome's voice began to lose its moist and gentle pattern, "…it…it hurts."

He takes the effort to soothe her by slowly shushing her, "I know…damn it I'm sorry. This is all my fault."

The atmosphere began to settle after a couple of minutes and they just stood there together until Kagome glares up at him. Inuyasha's arms only rope around her waist that he had his lengthy fingers intertwined mutually. Her hands were still in their punching shape but held no threat as she interrupts the peaceful silence, "what did I do wrong to make you so upset."

"It's not really you, it's…me," he says in a grave accent. Kagome saw it into his sun kissed irises that he had been blaming on his own actions.

"Why?"

"It's what I did to you," he starts to get mad. She could see that as clear as day, "and I can't seem to forgive myself."

"But what's reminding you of this?"

He backs away to view at her fully and without permission swiftly snatches the medal handle of her zipper and unzips her jay blue hoodie. The hanyou – in demonic speed – roughly drags the hoodie down her shoulders that it spooks her and lets it dangle down her elbows. Pulling up one of her short sleeves his miko could see the evidence like a sore thumb. He points at it like if it was something deadly, "this!"

The proof was five tiny lines of scars on her forearm. The front of her arm held one lonely scar as the back of her arm claims four that went down vertically one by one. The same was for her other arm as well. Kagome remembers these markings vividly and she doesn't hide them.

The scars went back to Kaguya's Castle. When princess Kaguya was casting a spell that was turning Inuyasha into his full demon form. And since Kagome was the only one to prevent him from turning it caused him to pierce his sharp nails into her flesh.

"To you it may seem that I'm making a big deal out of this but you're not the one who did it with your own hands. Everytime I think about it I want to kick my own ass for it," he barks in fisting his clawed hands. Her hanyou takes one of his bare foots backwards again and angles his body that half of him was out of her view. The young man follows his sight to the natural ground. The invisible aura that Kagome senses around him spreads in aggressiveness. The wind picks up.

The female gazes at the person who was not human but neither was he demon in all his glory as a breeze ripples his baggy crimson clothes that only exposes his naked feet and hands. His long white mane floats; the bulky strands of hair that hang on the side of his face tickles his lips.

Words linger out of his lips, "what if I'm wrong, what if I still can't protect you when I turn into a fully fledged demon? When I can't control myself," the teen then came in front of him so suddenly that she couldn't even remember how she got to standing in front of him.

"I'm afraid that when I transform to myself I'll see your blood tainted on my hands again like that time when we were finding Naraku in our final battle with him…" she remembered that time also; it left a scar as well on her left shoulder. Then she sees scarlet lines roll down his fists from his nails drawing blood, "but the next time I'll see you… I'm scared you'll be…" she immediately comes up to him and grabs his injured hands.

"Inuyasha, stop, your only hurting yourself!" she unravels his bloody hands and sees deep gashes on his palms. It made her weakly gasp from how much blood managed to spill out from this lethal claws.

"But I deserve it!"

"No you don't. It's not your fault," she sketches over his soaked hands again.

"Yes it is," he jerks his hands from her touch. His jerk only made her come closer to him though.

_Stop…please._

Kagome then arches her neck up to check on him and cups her hands on his cheeks. Her abrupt movement startles him but he rapidly reverts back to his gloomy depression. He definitely was a sad puppy and locks his eyes shut, "You stupid wench I don't get you. How come you still stay with me in knowing the greatest cause of your death is right in front of you. Why?" he tightens his throat as he tries to steady his voice.

_With all the problems that I inflict on her she wouldn't want to stay…who would want to anyway? _

Kagome thought hard to say her answer, but she also knew that every second that flew by would make his doubts towards her grow. She didn't want him to suffer…nothing had to be perfect. She desperately wanted him to trust her as she trusts him. Her brows scrunch mutually as she doesn't hesitate to spit it out, "I am not going to break my promise! I know it's something that I might not ever understand or grasp but…I'm not leaving you!"

He leans his face on one of her hands to make more contact. Gold meets coffee as they stare into one another. Inuyasha could look at those lush, dark orbs forever. To him he could read her eyes like a book as they were easy to see her soul through them.

Next was not what he literally expected at the slightest as she speaks out, "and also because of this," she tip toes up to connect their mouths.

Hopefully it will get through that thick head of his. Almost reaching to a five second kiss he waits until she breaks it. It's not like he wasn't complaining. Getting back on her heals she felt awkward just standing there. Together they break out a blush. Lifting his spirits up the inu-hanyou tweaks his triangle ears in softy chuckling inside is mouth in seeing her reaction. He goes back to reality though, "you're willing to do that."

"If it…" she stops in embarrassment.

"If it what?"

"If...," she turns her head away.

"Kagome?"

She takes the courage to face him whereas her coco eyes were sincere. Black hair swings in the air, her appearance swallows into his shadow, and a small docile voice comes out, "if it means being with you. I don't care what the cost is, risky or not. Nor of what villagers will think of me…," she gallantly intertwines her petite hands with his along their hips, "I want to stay by your side for as long as I can until you tell me to go."

The half-demon felt like something hit his chest and blew all the oxygen out of his lungs. Did he hear her right? He repeats her last sentence over and over in his head. What did she fully mean by that?

'_I want to stay by your side for as long as I can…' _

Did she mean forever?

Their hands didn't separate. Biting her lower lip she awaits for his response. Really, he didn't know what say at this point. He never really imagined that this would actually be happening. Besides he is what every one of the villagers would call him a filthy half-breed. That never stopped Kagome from accepting who he was though.

"W-what do you mean by that?"

Her stomach churned, she was kind of hoping that he would get what she 'officially' meant and to have to explain any further. She nervously swallows gently and whispers so quietly that only he could hear with his demonic hearing, "I want to live in the Feudal Era, with you."

Controlling himself in being on the verge to blinking uncontrollably he was beginning to imagine that this is just a dream and in any minute he'll wake up and this never happened. This all just in his head, right? This can't happen to a hanyou….or can it? He rolls his voice over his tongue, "you want to live with me?"

She nods.

He breathes out his breath that he had been holding. He had the urge to just burst out a big smile, but he would only do it if Kagome was smiling but she wasn't. She had extreme excitement, nervousness, jitters, and eagerness on her face as she glares at the ground. Staring at her shoes he tightens his grip on her hand in acceptance of her offer. It made her shoulders crunch slightly to her head in not knowing how to handle this new experience that she was going through. Though he had gone through this once with Kikyo; agreeing to turn human for her and live with her in the past it still wasn't that easy for him either. Why did this feel harder though?

"Are you sure?" he knew what would become of this.

"Yeah, I have thought a really lot about the sacrifices I'll have to make."

He fiercely snatches the fabric of her hoodie on her arms and crashes her chest to his. Her hands land on his chest from his fast pull and could see a good view of the rosary on him. His claws then tenderly seize her upper arms. His face surfaces to her midnight black hair. She wasn't scared of him. What he just did would have cared anybody from his fast movements and gripping claws.

But not her.

His claws, fangs, and unbelievable strength are made to kill and yet she thinks of them as one of the things as to why she loves him. No matter what form he takes she always thinks he's beautiful the way he is. Not to mention the dog ears that she adores.

"Then from now on I swear; I promise…I'll keep you safe. Whatever it takes…," Inuyasha muffles in her hair and then shifts his face so that his cheek rests on her dark locks. She smells of that magnificent lavender scent that he craves.

Kagome sweetly smiles, "I trust you…"

Knowing that everything had been settled and planned it drifts the priestess back to where the conversation had started. And she wanted to get some things out of his mysterious mind of his, "Inuyasha."

"Huh," his attention went to her.

"What did you mean when you said 'sort of' back at the hotel when I asked if I did anything wrong to upset you?"

"Because ever since the movies you always wore short sleeves and I could see the marks I did to you long ago and it keep on boiling my anger higher the more you wore short sleeves," he simply explains in slouching his broad shoulders.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" she wonders, "…but didn't act all tense when we were at the pool."

He slightly sighs at her detailed questions.

_Why does she have to be so specific!_

"I was human at the time Kagome. It was night time and I had human vision – and compared to demon vision it is very useless and poor – so I couldn't see the scars as well as I could. That was one thing that gave me some peace of mind that night."

Folding her arms with an attitude she huffs a pout, "are you saying my vision is useless and poor, it's perfectly fine."

"Keh," he parks his hands on his hips. He seemed kind of off without his sword in making that pose, "for a human that is."

He was always the one with the last call in an argument.

Inuyasha's ear twitches in indicating that he could eavesdrop something off in the distance. Knowing his precious moments with his beloved would end soon. He turns toward the sound, "Looks like Souta and the lecher are back."

A feminine laugh is heard in the background by his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Some Inu and Kag fluff! I love to these arguements! So I should post the next and the LAST chapter sooner than last time!<strong>

**NEXT UPDATE: THE FINAL CHAPTER **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	25. Chpt 24 Taking Their Leave

**Okay guys this is the FINAL CHAPTER! I wanted to post it earlier than expected for ya'll. And also as a birthday gift for my friend Shania today! HAPPY BIRTHDAY GIRL! So hope ya'll like it!**

**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24: Taking Their Leave<strong>

Miroku came down stairs in his purple violet monk outfit that he hadn't worn in the past two and a half weeks along with his staff. Today is the day they would take their leave and go back to the Feudal Era. In recognizing that the monk thinks back to when they took their first steps into this era. He takes one last rummage around the familiar curves and corners of the residence; predicting that he will never lay eyes on this place again.

_Might as well make the best of it while you can. _

"Come on Miroku we don't have all day ya know," a grumpy voice creeps into the house as Miroku then brings out a smirk and follows the source of the sound. Exiting the front door the sun welcomes him into the outside world as he saw Inuyasha and everyone outside waiting for him patiently.

Well almost everyone.

"Bout' time you got out here, now come on day light is burning!"

* * *

><p>"I guess this means that you won't be attending school next fall then," Mayu generously smiles in pushing her daughters hair behind her peachy ears. Kagome's ears were just like hers along with having the shadowy dark hair from her long lost husband. Mayu always wished that her child would have her husband's hair from when she first found out she was pregnant with Kagome.<p>

"I guess so," the mother's first child shrugs her bony shoulders in approval.

Mayu sighs, "now you take care of yourself over there because this is something that you will have to do on your own. And that is in living on your own. I won't be there to help you on your problems that surround you and Inuyasha….okay."

Kagome giggles and reassures her mother, "I'll be fine mom. I've practically lived there for two years, but I am gonna miss you," the child hugs her mom around the neck passionately. Mayu joins in embracing the girl back. Actually, that little girl that accidently fell down that old rigid well on her fifteenth birthday wasn't a girl anymore. From the hardships that she had to bare in having a continuing two year encounter of battles and duels it has formed this teenager into a young and strong woman.

"I am so proud of you," Mayu rocks Kagome in her arms as the miko moves with the motion. Kagome releases herself from her guardian and keeps her smile attached to her face, "I'll come back around the summer solstice."

"All right dear, be careful," Mayu kisses her daughter on the forehead. Kagome puts her bag of arrows and her bow on her shoulders. The arrows making a wooden chime in the solid carrier she cheers, "I will, all set and ready to go."

Right when Kagome was heading off to the hanyou her mom halts her, "oh, Kagome wait!" The lady rotates around in her favorite turquise summer dress with the sleeves down to her elbows and the edges expanding southward to her knees. She wore her nicest grass, green sandals as her mother goes on, "where did you put your high school uniform? I'll need to take it back to the district and say you just dropped out of school. Or do you want me to tell the school what you told your friends?"

"No don't tell the school that, just say I dropped out and the uniform is on top of my bed. I put it there for you," Kagome calls out.

"Good, now the only problem is finding a good purpose in why you dropped out. Probably your grandfather has a good one from making up all those sicknesses? "

"And I already have one," jii-chan walks into the conversation while resting on the shady bench under the Goshinboku. Souta sits next to the old geezer in a hyper pounce, "yeah, we have a perfect one. It would've been more fun if we could also find an excuse for Yuri but her's is already solved," Souta jokes around.

This world does think that Yuri is 'supposedly' dead…

"I HEARD THAT SOUTA!" roars out a certain female demon out in the distance of the shrine. The four humans hunt until they could catch a glimpse of where she remained. She pokes out her lethal fangs as the sun shines her bronze, shoulder lengthen straight hair. The said woman was balancing herself on the roof of the house as she gloriously wore her battle outfit of many fabrics and armor. A death glare bolts toward the young boy.

A chill runs down Souta's spine.

Paying attention to the two males Kagome claps her hands to get them back on track, "so what excuse did you two think of?"

"Marriage!" gramps jumps up and sticks out a finger to the sky in his great announcement. His shouting got everyone's eyes to him. Kagome becomes as red as a cherry.

_Me and Inuyasha…m-married! Why? That's a bit overboard don't you think?_

Mayu just blankets her mouth in a giggle that she just couldn't hold. Fortunately Yuri was the only one to have heard it – because everyone else was too far away- as she seemed as though she was going to faint and fall off the roof. Her eyes were as big as saucers.

_He did not just say what I think he said…I. Did. Not. Just. Hear. THAT! I'm praying for you Kagome! _

Everyone else just trails over to the commotion with whispers of 'what did he say?' or 'what's going on?' as Sesshomaru stays back in not wanting to be suffocated by the crowd.

The first to be by the priestesses' side Sango waves a hand over her best friends facial expression of humiliation. She had her pink and green kimono on, "Kagome are you okay?"

"What happened Kagome?" shouts Shippo, landing on the poor woman's shoulder.

"Oh nothing," Mayu waves her hand in guarantee and starts a lie, "it was Souta's doing. Being the little brother that he is he said something that got Kagome embarrassed."

"No I didn't," Souta facts.

Mayu gives him a play along glare and he reverts back to his normal self, "uh, I mean yeah…I did."

* * *

><p>"Wow, is your yellow backpack all packed with ninja food?" Shippo hops and cheers in delight. The modest fox demon with his orange bushy tail, jade eyes, and red hair plays Follow the Leader in straggling behind his adoptive mother as she steps to the soil toward the well, "Yep, and a lot of it too. Maybe too much."<p>

"There never can be too much ninja food," Shippo utters to her as she views downward to him.

"Second on that too," Yuri agrees in leaning over the edge of the Bone Eater's well with her own package. Sesshomaru stood right beside her in his armor and with his swords on his hip. His white fluff laying on his shoulder and down his back. Kagome points at the eccentric blackish bag on Yuri's shoulder, "what's in that?"

"Pockys, ramen crackers, ramen, some other sweets and…." Yuri digs in her bag to check if she had everything, "…my sketchbook, pencils, shading tools, and-wait…don't tell me I don't have it? Oh thank god, and my favorite book, Labrinth," Yuri reveals her hard covered book from the bag.

Inuyasha arrives in snatching the sunflower backpack, in which was as big as a television, off his girl's back. Kagome then freaks from having all that weight suddenly coming off of her until she realizes it was Inuyasha. He grunts in shifting the stuffed luggage on him, "Damn, what do you got in here bricks?"

"Excuse me, but all of what's in there is what everyone likes to snack on," Kagome requested in getting pissed. He ignores her outlook and makes that face and she rolls her eyes, "and yes it has your ramen in there," he gives her another familiar glare, "and I have the jewel with me don't worry."

Miroku and Sango held hands along with the Hiraikotsu. They seemed eager to go back home at last. Miroku gleams up at the well house entrance where Mayu, Souta , and gramps stood and he bows, "thank you for letting us stay and visit for the past two weeks. We all greatly appreciate experiencing this new world with ya'll."

"You are very welcome. And all of you guys are always welcomed to come back anytime you like," Mayu requests.

Saying their farewells the whole gang in order of Yuri, Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kagome and Inuyasha leap in the well as they were all swallowed by the magical blue light and disappear to the Feudal Era.

Floating in the mists of the blue sea Inuyasha grabs hold of Kagome's waist and then chuckles. Kagome knew that type of chuckle, "what is it Inu?"

"Where gonna have a problem that we'll have to deal with soon if you're going to live with me," he smirks. Their hairs and cloths ripping in the sapphire mist.

"What's the problem?" concerns Kagome.

Inuyasha gives her a glance of his fiery amber eyes, "Kouga…"

Kagome stiffens, not expecting that.

_Oh boy…_

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you every one who has read this story and whom have been waiting patiently for updates! I can't believe that I've finally posted my last chapter for this book! <strong>

**So there it is the end of 'The Memeories Of Modern Life'!**

**P.S.- PLEASE I WOULD LIKE SOME REVIEWS ON IF YOU WANT THE SECOND BOOK TO BE POSTED! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF THIS STORY HAS BEEN GOOD ENOUGH TO CONTINUE. NO PRESSURE YOU GUYS..THANK YOU FOR UNDERSTANDING!**

**SO PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
